Plan de emergencia
by Carupin
Summary: Ella se vio afectada por una condición médica poco común para su edad y el tiempo estaba en su contra, y cuando menos lo esperó terminó acostandose con un hombre que nunca vio con otros ojos y le gustó, sin embargo sus expectativas y las de él podrían no ser las mismas por muy compatibles que terminaran siendo en la cama. AU lemon. No apto para sensibles. (Terminado)
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach**

 **Rukia - Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: no apto para sensibles, ichiruki AU y lemon**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **La noticia**

Las calles estaban atiborradas de gente y sin que lo quisiera chocaba con algunas personas al tratar de hacerme camino; usualmente detenía y me disculpaba, pero en ese momento lo único que tenía en mente eran las palabras del médico que resonaban en mis oídos como si las estuviera escuchando: " _presenta claros síntomas de menopausia prematura y estos exámenes lo sustentan. Es difícil llegar a una fecha estimada exacta, pero calculo que dentro de dos años o tres más o menos no menstruarás más y sufrirás todos los padecimientos propios de aquel cambio hormonal brusco, ya sabes, bochornos, irritabilidad, sudoración…_ " Después de aquella noticia tan inesperada a mis veintinueve años me bloqueé y lo que dijo el médico luego no lo escuché. Me despedí interrumpiéndolo en medio de su explicación y me largué. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era oír más, porque supe de inmediato todo lo que aquello significaba.

Toda la vida me esmeré en mi desarrollo profesional, en destacar en lo académico y más tarde en lo laboral, y aunque en lo afectivo no estaba completamente descuidada, acepto que nunca fue mi prioridad. En una familia patriarcal en la cual mi hermano destacó en todo, mis objetivos eran claros: quería que mi hermano se sintiese orgulloso de mi, y peleé una batalla constante y ferviente contra lo único que en realidad esperaban de mi: ser una esposa dedicada. Mi familia, compuesta por mi abuelo Ginrei, un anciano que jamás aceptaría la ayuda de un bastón, mi tío Kouga, que tuvo todo para triunfar pero que no supo qué hacer con tanto dinero y poder y se le fue de las manos y mi hermano mayor, Byakuya, que era un hombre ajeno, exitoso e inexplicablemente popular, que nunca pareció demostrar ninguna clase de interés en mi o en algo que no fuera el honor del apellido Kuchiki. Ellos querían que me casara y que alguien más me proveyera los caprichos, que tuviera descendientes y no que me hiciera de un nombre por mis propios méritos, pero no podía negar que nunca dejaron de entregarme herramientas para forjar mi propio futuro, y eso lo agradecía, porque si no todo hubiese sido más complicado.

Fue inevitable que comenzara a reflexionar sobre cómo había llevado mi vida hasta ese momento, porque si iba a convertirme en una mujer anticipadamente menopáusica eso significaba que pronto la posibilidad de convertirme en madre iba a ser nula. Me senté en una banca mirando el horizonte, y sin fijarme en nada en particular, reflexioné en cuán rápido el tiempo comenzó a pasar sin siquiera darme cuenta, y ad portas de mis treinta me encontraba con que quizá no podría ser madre porque había terminado postergándolo pensando que siempre tendría más tiempo para conseguirlo y de pronto, súbitamente, me encuentro con que no tendría ese tiempo que siempre había dado por sentado que tendría.

Había tenido un novio importante a lo largo de mi vida, Renji Abarai. Nos conocimos a los trece años y a los quince comenzamos a interesarnos en el otro de una manera no amistosa, y hasta los veintiuno estuvimos juntos. Aquello también fue una constante pelea con mi familia, él no era lo que esperaban para mí, y aunque nunca me forzaron a dejarlo, tampoco era que se guardaran sus comentarios para sí mismos; mi familia aún creía en la alcurnia heredada a través de la tradición de los apellidos más respetados, y un "Abarai" nunca fue gran cosa para ellos, y aunque internamente siempre buscaba complacerlos, también yo tenía un espíritu rebelde, y él fue mi espada en esa batalla que todo adolescente sostiene contra lo establecido, y el que les molestara más ganas de estar con él me daban. Renji sabía que no era muy querido y no le importaba, no obstante la universidad había terminado por separarnos, pero no aplacar el cariño que nos sentíamos. Seguíamos siendo tan amigos como lo habíamos sido durante tantos años, y con su nueva novia habíamos terminado congeniando sin problemas. Nunca le ocultamos que teníamos un pasado juntos y a ella no le afectó que mantuviéramos nuestro fuerte lazo; no era extraño que termináramos pasando un buen rato entre los tres, aunque en más de alguna ocasión éramos cuatro, porque así como Renji me tenía a mí como mochila en su vida, Tatsuki tenía un amigo que incluso su data de amistad era más vieja que la mía con Renji: Ichigo Kurosaki. El tipo era la persona más seria y callada que había conocido, bueno, casi, porque competía con mi hermano mayor por el puesto. No comprendía por qué alguien como Tatsuki veneraba tanto a un sujeto como él, que apenas y si demostraba interés en ella… o en algo. Según ella misma él no era lo que parecía, porque estaba muy consciente de la impresión que él dejaba y no me hubiese acordado de él, de hecho, si estando en aquella solitaria banca no se me hubiese ocurrido responder una llamada entrante de Renji. No era mi intención contarle nada, pero de pronto no se me hizo mala idea verlo y sin planearlo con anticipación terminamos los cuatro juntos; de haberlo sabido me hubiese comido el teléfono antes de contestarlo.

Tatsuki estaba tan animada como siempre contando sobre un chico problema de su clase, porque tanto ella como Kurosaki eran profesores de educación física, y mientras yo bebía mi jugo prestándole atención apenas como para poder responderle repitiendo siempre la última palabra que ella mencionaba; era una buena técnica, mientras pensaba en realidad en lo inútil de mis ovarios.

 _—Estoy de humor como para hacer esto más interesante, ¿qué dices Rukia, bebamos algo?_ — preguntó Renji con entusiasmo.

No solía beber, por lo que él me hacía esa pregunta a propósito, burlándose de mí y mi abstinencia.

 _—Tienes razón, Renji, es miércoles, mitad de semana… amerita que nos animemos_ — respondí sonriendo.

Me hubiese gustado que ninguno de los tres me mirara con ese asombro por mi respuesta. ¿No era tan extraño que yo bebiera o sí? Bueno, sí, lo era.

En un comienzo traté en lo posible de ocultar el asco que el alcohol siempre me provocó, pero ya con menos de la mitad del vaso, no pude seguir fingiendo que no me estaba gustando nada. Me disculpe con ellos y fui al baño. Me mojé la cara en lugares estratégicos para que mi maquillaje no se corriera, e inhale todo el aire que pude y lo exhale pesadamente, pensando en cuán bueno sería si pudiera tolerar el alcohol como cualquier ser humano normal. Afortunadamente no vomité en esa oportunidad, pero si hubiese tomado un sorbo más es lo que hubiese terminado ocurriendo.

Al salir del baño volví a la mesa, y sólo estaban Renji y Tatsuki, que al quedarse solos estaban aprovechando el momento demostrándose físicamente su afecto. Bufé.

 _—Si querían estar solos sólo tenían que decirlo_ — me burlé.

Ellos se rieron y dejaron de besarse.

 _—¿Ya estás mejor? Ya me parecía extraño que aceptaras beber algo en primer lugar…_ — dijo Tatsuki — _¿Vomitaste?_

 _—No, pero casi… me siento un poco mal_ — admití — _¿y Kurosaki?_

 _—Fue al baño, pero ahí viene_ — respondió ella, haciéndole un gesto.

Kurosaki llegó a la mesa y se sentó a mi lado, dejando un vaso sólo con un hielo frente a mí.

 _—Ponlo en tu boca, y mantenlo ahí, Kuchiki_ — dijo él.

Comprendí perfectamente que se refería al hielo, pero esa oración podía tergiversarse tan fácilmente que entre la mezcla de alcohol y la vergüenza, me sonrojé al imaginarlo. Renji y Tatsuki estallaron en risas e Ichigo se molestó.

 _—¡El hielo!_ — rectificó él avergonzado también y molesto además.

Le hice caso y minutos después reconocí que mi estómago se había estabilizado. Había funcionado.

 _—Gracias_ — le dije más agradada.

Él simplemente asintió y siguió bebiendo de su vaso, no haciéndome mayor caso, como siempre. Kurosaki era distante y nunca me hablaba mucho directamente, pero no podía decir que nunca dejó de ser amable y muy correcto, por lo que eso de "ponlo en tu boca y mantenlo ahí" fue algo inusual en él, seguro no pensó en sus palabras antes de decirlas y sonreí por el recuerdo, había sido algo gracioso; terminé imaginándolo desnudo. Lo miré y por primera vez en años noté sus masculinas facciones, sorprendiéndome que me resultaran agradables a la vista y que nunca antes lo hubiese apreciado. Desvié mi atención hacia otro lado antes de que él o alguien me descubriera inspeccionándolo.

Nos despedimos a la salida del local en el que nos encontrábamos y miré mi reloj, iban a ser las diez. Vivía cerca por lo que no tardaría ni veinte minutos en llegar a casa, y al contrario de lo que siempre quería, que era volver para organizar las cosas para el siguiente día, ese día, en esa noche cálida de otoño, no me apetecía.

Caminé mirando atentamente el suelo, como buscando algo, no sabía qué con exactitud y sin siquiera notarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. No tenía control sobre ellas y no quería tenerlo, la verdad; Seguí caminando haciendo todo lo posible porque nadie notara mi estado, sin tener un rumbo determinado cuando escuché el clásico sonido de una hoja que se deshace por una pisada, fue recién entonces cuando noté que alguien me seguía de cerca los pasos. No era paranoica ni miedosa, pero en ese momento me encontraba endeble. Aumenté la velocidad al caminar, y los pasos tras de mí lo hicieron también; repasé mentalmente todo lo que traía en mi bolso y aunque tenía algo de efectivo no era una cantidad demasiado sustanciosa. Mi teléfono móvil tenía un seguro para robos, pérdidas y casos fortuitos, así que eso me daba igual. Detuve mi rápido caminar y sin mirar quien era, arrojé mi bolso tan lejos como pude.

 _—No tengo nada conmigo que no esté en este bolso, llévatelo y piérdete_ — espeté con enojo.

Me giré y seguí mi camino, esperando a que se conformara con eso, pero antes de siquiera poder reaccionar, la persona que estaba atrás de mi estuvo frente a mí.

 _—¿Así de fácil te desprendes de tus pertenencias, Kuchiki?_ — inquirió esa otra persona.

La forma en que mi apellido era pronunciado la conocía, y esa voz también. Era Ichigo. Me ruboricé y rápidamente limpié mi rostro de las evidencias que pudieron dejar las lágrimas, ya que con el susto ya se habían detenido.

 _—¿Kurosaki? ¿Me estabas siguiendo?_ — lo interrogué extrañada.

 _—Sólo venía caminando por la misma calle_ — negó.

Él me entregó el bolso y se despidió.

 _—¿No vives hacia el otro lado?_ — pregunté curiosa.

 _—Voy ahí_ — indicó.

Era un gimnasio.

Se dirigió indiferente como siempre hacia el lugar antes mostrado, pero antes me dio una advertencia:

 _—Si te asaltan está bien entregar las cosas sin pelear por ellas, como lo hiciste, pero es posible que no sea sólo eso lo que quieran de ti… No puedes dar la espalda así…_ — evidenció.

Me sentí azorada por su observación, y quizás en un día convencional no hubiese cometido ese error, pero ese día no era uno normal, era el día que me vi obligada a pensar en posibles soluciones a un problema que nunca vi venir.

 _—Gracias_ — contesté.

Él miro buscando a los lados y como nunca volvió a hablarme.

 _—¿No vienes por tu auto? No lo veo_ — señaló.

Nunca hubiese adivinado que él conociese mi auto.

Negué y le dije que no se preocupara, que subiría un taxi más allá. No sé si hubo algo en mi rostro que delatara que mi verdadera intensión era seguir caminando.

 _—Te acompañaré hasta que te subas a uno_ — dijo resuelto.

 _—De verdad no es necesario_ — rebatí su decisión.

 _—Sólo… vamos_ — sostuvo él.

El mismo camino que había hecho lo terminé deshaciendo, caminando al lado de un tipo que conocía hacía años, pero del cual en realidad no sabía nada. Me sentí un poco incómoda sabiéndolo a mi costado. Lo miraba de reojo preguntándome qué era lo que estaba haciendo, y por qué y no conseguía llegar más rápido a una zona menos desolada para poder decirle que no tenía que preocuparse por mí, pero al parecer esa noche las personas se habían esfumado.

 _—No te preocupes, en serio desde aquí ya puedo llegar a casa sin problema_ — intenté nuevamente.

Kurosaki miró la hora y respondió:

 _—Está bien, no tengo nada que hacer. Ya pasó la hora_ — respondió despreocupado.

¿No entendía él las indirectas o para él no estaba siendo igual de incómodo que para mí? No importó la respuesta porque él me acompañó hasta mi mismo edificio.

 _—Gracias_ — manifesté nuevamente.

 _—No es nada_ — contestó él.

Me despedí de él agradeciéndole de nuevo por el gesto cortés que tuvo conmigo, que aunque no lo busqué ni lo pedí terminé recibiendo.

Metí las manos al bolsillo buscando las llaves, pero estas torpemente se me cayeron cuando intenté buscar las correctas. Las recogí, y por el rabillo del ojo vi que Kurosaki seguía de pie donde mismo nos habíamos despedido. Me giré aún en contra de mi voluntad a hablar con él y terminé acercándome nuevamente. Había algo extraño en su comportamiento ese día y en un impulso, y esperando internamente que se negara, lo invité a subir; él aceptó, para mi horror.

Subimos en el ascensor escuchando lo único que se podía oír; los ruidos propios de un elevador que pasaba en reparación cuatro de siete días a la semana. Abrí la puerta y lo invité a pasar. Le indiqué que se sentara en el salón mientras yo buscaba en el refrigerador algo para ofrecerle cuando recordé que a él le gustaba la misma gaseosa que a mí, ya que Tatsuki y Renji procuraban tener de esas siempre para ambos. Respiré aliviada de tener algo decente que darle.

Me senté frente a él, analizando lo poco familiar que me era todo lo que estaba aconteciendo ¿Por qué estaba Kurosaki ahí? Sentía que tenía algo que decirme pero que ni él sabía cómo empezar, y en ese escrutinio visual mis ojos y los de él convergieron tan intensamente que no pude sostener esa penetrante mirada y mis ojos esquivaron los suyos y se empadronaron en su manzana de Adán, observando con sumo detalle como el liquido que había tomado en el último sorbo descendía por su garganta, vi su barba incipiente de días, sus masculinas facciones y esas enormes manos; y me pareció en extremo sensual la imagen de pronto, y bajo el efecto de no estoy segura qué, tuve el valor de volver a fijar mis ojos en los suyos y algo me invitó a acercarme y besarlo y sin pensar en la consecuencia de mi acto, o quién era el hombre que estaba conmigo, reclamé sus labios impetuosamente, sin darle pie a la posibilidad de que él no lo quisiera lo que yo estaba haciendo, y por cómo se alejó, quedó claro que no lo quería.

 _—Kuchiki, ¿qué estás haciendo?_ — preguntó suavemente y con calma.

En su rostro vi la turbación que mi impulsiva acción le provocó. Me avergoncé de que me rechazara y furiosamente y me alejé.

 _—Te malinterpreté, pensé que tal vez tu también querías_ — me excusé pobremente

Él se quedó callado. Deseé que tuviese la empatía suficiente como para irse sin que tuviera que echarlo pero él no hizo siquiera un amago de moverse de donde estaba.

 _—Te vi llorar y por eso te seguí_ — reconoció — _no me gusta ver llorar a las personas._

Un leve atisbo de amabilidad hacia a mí en este estado de vulnerabilidad y yo lo confundía con otra clase de interés. A veces las personas terminaban viendo lo que querían ver…

 _—No te preocupes por mi y por favor, no le comentes esto a Tatsuki y a Renji_ — solicité anhelante.

 _—No le diría a Renji que estuvimos solos en tu departamento y que era de noche_ — respondió él — _Es un estúpido si piensa que las personas no tienen sexo durante el día…_

Con eso él suavizó en parte la tensión en el ambiente y yo sonreí. Renji no era mi novio ya, pero a veces tendía a ser demasiado sobreprotector y yo lo dejaba porque me hacía sentir apreciada.

 _—No quise hacerte sentir incómodo_ — lamenté mi comportamiento.

 _—No fue incómodo fue… inesperado_ — expuso su punto de vista — _pero sé que bebiste y que no sueles hacerlo, estoy seguro de que fue eso. No te preocupes._

No estaba afectada en lo más mínimo por el alcohol, pero eso él no podía saberlo y me aprovecharía de eso para escudarme. Lo observé levantarse y casi pude ver el trabajo de sus músculos al hacerlo a través de su ropa, repentinamente estaba siendo demasiado consciente de su cuerpo, el que había visto en muchas ocasiones y había notado, pero que en ese momento me parecía especialmente llamativo y tentador. Esa noche él había logrado despertar la lujuria que hacía más de un año que no tocaba así de intensamente mi puerta y tomé la decisión de ir por ello; ya viviría con la vergüenza luego.

 _—Kurosaki…_ — lo llamé.

 _—¿Sí?_

 _—Te acompaño a la salida_ — terminé por echarlo

Antes de volver a cometer una estupidez, porque estaba pensando en muchas, mejor opté por eliminar el factor que las provocaba de de raíz. Él me miró como sin poder creer que lo estuviera expulsando, y una pequeña sonrisa ladina se manifestó en sus labios; una casi imperceptible.

 _—No te molestes, ya sé cómo salir_ — respondió él

 _—Todavía es temprano, creo que saldré a dar una vuelta más_ — declaré.

 _—No estoy completamente seguro de si sea una buena idea que salgas a esta hora_ —opinó sin que le preguntaran.

¿Por qué eso a él le importaba? Él ya había hecho su buena obra del día llevándome a casa, si yo salía luego de eso era completamente mi decisión y mi responsabilidad. Entonces fui más clara:

 _—Soy una adulta y quiero tener sexo esta noche… y aquí no lo voy a conseguir_ — le expliqué.

No me comportaba así nunca y algo como eso no era algo que diría en voz alta, mucho menos a él, pero no esa noche no tenía ganas de irme por las ramas. Él se quedó estático ante mis palabras y escudriñó en mi cara algo. Intuí que buscaba algún resquicio de que estaba bromeando en mi semblante, sin embargo yo no era una persona que hiciera bromas. Miré mi reloj, ya iban a ser las once.

 _—¿De verdad vas a salir?_ — cuestionó él.

 _—Ya te lo dije, Kurosaki_ — confirmé.

Lo vi debatir con el mismo.

 _—Puedes irte con la consciencia tranquila. Mira para que estés más relajado llamaré a un taxi y delante de ti para que me venga a buscar, no manejaré ni me iré a pie…_

Tomé el teléfono y marqué a un servicio de veinticuatro horas que derivan hacia lo que sea que uno necesite. Estaba terminando de dar mi dirección cuando él me quitó el teléfono y cortó la llamada; lo miré pasmada por su acto.

 _—Una mujer no debería estar buscando sexo casual_ — infirió él.

 _—Una mujer busca lo que necesita cuando lo necesita_ — respondí.

Nos miramos desafiantes.

 _—¿Cuando me besaste buscabas eso de mí?_ – concluyó Kurosaki.

 _—Eres un hombre ¿no? Escucha, tuve un mal día, dentro de lo poco que me conoces sabes que no soy el tipo de persona que suele hacer esta clase de cosas, pero por hoy… sólo por hoy quiero hacerlo y tu no tendrías que saberlo si no insistieras en quedarte. No necesito a alguien que me esté diciendo lo que no debo hacer, porque créeme que estoy siempre muy al pendiente de eso. ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de no hacerte una mala imagen de mí, pretender como que nunca te hablé de esto e irte? Hoy voy a salir, y no me importa lo que me digas_ _— dije con seguridad._

Kurosaki esa noche me estaba demostrando que si se le observaba con detenimiento se podía ver un poco más que ese serio rostro habitual, sus ojos en realidad eran muy expresivos...

 _—No sé qué te pasó el día de hoy para que estés así, pero no voy a dejarte salir de este lugar_ — expuso con determinación.

Busqué en sus ojos algún indicio de que se estuviera ofreciendo como opción, pero su rostro estaba inmutable.

 _—¿Significa eso lo que yo me imagino que quieres decir?_ — inquirí.

 _—Sí_ — respondió secamente.

Sentí toda la sangre concentrarse en mi rostro. Lo guié a mi habitación y nos dirigimos ahí sin tocarnos ni mirarnos; la luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana no ameritó que tuviera que prender la luz, y estando al lado de la cama y sin podernos ni mirar me di cuenta de que mi boca había sido más grande que mis verdaderas agallas.

 _—Me iré a duchar; espérame acá ya regreso… a mi vuelta si quieres puedes bañarte t-…_

 _—Cuando estás nerviosa hablas demasiado_ — dijo él serio.

Kurosaki me empujó a la cama y se colocó sobre mí, con sus rodillas separadas aprisionó mis piernas y ante mi mirada sorprendida por su brusca reacción se soltó el cinturón, se desabrochó el botón y finalmente se bajó el zipper, y pude ver como él en todo momento me incitó con su mirada a que me fijara en su entrepierna. No sé qué expresión había en mi rostro que provocó que sus rodillas no estuvieran más en contacto con mi cuerpo y que al percátame de ello noté cómo se acomodaba nuevamente el pantalón, estando ya de pie.

 _—Oye, Kuchiki… no deberías ofrecer más de lo que puedes dar_ — expresó él.

No comprendí. Él sonrió... en lo que a mi respectaba era él el que se estaba acobardando.

 _—Acepta que tú no eres mujer para una sola noche_ — requirió.

 _—Quizá no, pero puedo intentar serlo_ — reconocí y traté de sonar convincente.

 _—Si tanto quieres intentarlo trata conmigo_ — sugirió.

Lo tiré de la mano e hice que se recostara en mi cama. Fue bueno que no alcanzara a abrocharse el cinturón, porque se me hizo más rápido soltar el botón y abrir el zipper y el sin ninguna clase de reparo terminó quitándoselo, quedando totalmente expuesto a mi merced, sin demora también se quitó la parte superior. No vislumbré ni lo más mínimo de vergüenza con su desnudez y no tardé en descubrir la razón tras aquella seguridad: su cuerpo estaba perfectamente marcado y su miembro era muy grande… e inexplicablemente lindo. Me dio un poco de temor el tamaño; algo así se daba por hecho que iba a ser doloroso.

 _—¿Qué haces ante un caso inesperado como este, Kuchiki?_ — interrogó curioso ante mi mirada de estupefacción frente a su intimidad.

Él tenía la desfachatez de jactarse, pero no podía decir que no tenía razones para ello.

Salí del estado de turbación y respondí mirándolo coquetamente y tocándole con mi índice la punta de su erección, tratando de transmitirle más confianza de la que sentía en realidad, mientras suavemente comencé a mover mi dedo por su longitud, y para cuando decidí usar mi mano completa se reveló que él podía estar más imponente y duro. Ante esa imagen mis fluidos se manifestaron, sentí mi intimidad arder de deseo y rogando por cobijar aquel miembro. Al comenzar no pensé que me llegaría a excitar así de animalesco, por algo como un pene descomunalmente grande.

No era muy fanática del sexo oral, y si lo había hecho antes era porque me lo habían pedido, pero ante lo que estaba viendo me parecía completamente ilógico el no hacérselo; su jactanciosa mirada se apagó cuando rodeé con mis labios la punta y con mi lengua jugué en la hendidura de la parte superior, sintiendo un leve sabor salado tras mi acción. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Lamí a lo largo, lo atrapé en mi boca, lo besé incluso y a veces reemplazaba mi boca por mi mano y en ocasiones, y considerándolo toda una hazaña, conseguía estimularlo de ambas maneras y a él le gustaba, porque sus gemidos no podían estar mintiendo, eran de los de la clase que no podían ser fingidos. Gané confianza después de eso.

 _—Enfrentarlo, por supuesto_ — contesté después de pensar una buena respuesta para su pregunta.

Él sonrió y acariciando mi cabello comenzó a moverse dentro de mi boca, suavemente, simulando el acto sexual; él estaba muy consciente de que no era posible que lo hiciera más brusco. Corrí mi cara después de un momento y le di a entender que era suficiente para mí de eso; pude ver un leve gesto de frustración pero no hizo ningún ademán de insistir.

No había tenido antes un hombre que ostentara aquel porte y aunque seguía fiel a la impresión que tuve al enfrentarlo por primera vez, el dolor me parecía menos importante que vivir la experiencia de tener un miembro de su tamaño dentro de mí y lo anhelé. Mi cuerpo me lo pidió.

Quise besarlo, pero él no lo aceptó y antes de que pudiera preguntarle él respondió a mi cuestionamiento:

 _—No me gustar besar después de que me hacen sexo oral_ — respondió desagradablemente.

Esa respuesta pendeja y egoísta me irritó, pero lo oculté.

 _—¿Por qué? ¿Temes que te guste el sabor e irte para el otro equipo?_ — contraataqué.

Por primera vez vi su rostro expresar enojo.

 _—No soy gay_ — respondió certero.

Asentí de manera condescendiente, molestándolo.

 _—No soy gay_ — reiteró.

 _—Lo repites como si estuvieras tratando de convencerte a ti mismo_ — seguí, al parecer había tocado una fibra sensible.

Estando completamente vestida y él con su erección expuesta y lista, pero deseé ser tocada por él, y como no estaba dispuesta a esperar, hice lo mismo que él hizo antes para apurar la causa: desvestirme por las mías. No necesité decir nada, porque él me recibió gustoso a su lado una vez que terminé de desvestirme.

Bajó a la altura de mis pechos y atrapó un pezón con sus labios, y jugó con la punta de su lengua en él, suavemente, apenas y si lo sentía. Me gustó, pero quería más y tomando su mano hice que se interesara también en el pecho desatendido y repitió el mismo procedimiento que con el otro. Aquello me distrajo lo suficiente como para no notar un par de dedos intrusos descendiendo para luego terminar indagando en mí entrepierna, y para cuando me percaté no pude evitar el sobresalto de mi cuerpo al percibirlo. Él no se detuvo una vez que notó mi humedad y buscando un ritmo y el lugar que parecía conocer, comenzó a mover sus dedos. Estaba tan mojada que sus dedos se deslizaban con gracia. Me sentí abochornada por como mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo a sus caricias internas, pero lo estuve más cuando descendió y quedó frente a mi intimidad. Mi reacción inmediata fue cubrirme, pero él lo impidió, y su lengua no tardó en convencerme que la timidez no iba a tener cabida esa noche. Nunca me habían hecho sexo oral y sentí que había estado perdiendo el tiempo negándome a que me lo hicieran, porque se sentía distinto a todo lo que antes hubiese sentido; su lengua porosa, húmeda y segura me hizo temblar al sentirlo hurgarme y no quise acabar así, aunque hubiese podido hacerlo si se lo hubiese permitido. No necesité decirle que se detuviera, el lo comprendió.

Él estaba sobre mi y su formidable herramienta entre nosotros. Si bien era cierto que mi intimidad clamaba por su erección, su tamaño no dejaba de preocuparme. Kurosaki era bastante más alto que yo ¿cómo fue que nunca se me ocurrió pensar la posibilidad que todo en él fuera grande? La respuesta no tardó en llegar y era porque nunca antes pensé en Kurosaki de otro modo que una persona con la que estaba obligada a compartir, eso hasta que soltó esa frase: "ponlo en tu boca y mantenlo ahí", en ese momento lo imaginé por primera vez, pero lo que vi en mi imaginación no se acercaba a lo que ahora podía comprobar.

 _—Ya sé que es más de lo que muchas pueden manejar_ — habló.

No supe dilucidar si lo dijo triste o anuente.

 _—¿No me pedirás que use preservativo?_ — averiguó.

 _—No quiero_ — respondí decidida.

 _—¿Esta noche pensabas hacerlo con cualquiera y sin cuidarte?_ — interpeló con molestia.

 _—¿Tengo razones para pedirte que lo hagas?_ — interrogué.

 _—¿Y si te dijera que no y no es cierto? Los hombres mienten…_ — testificó.

 _—Yo también podría mentir y en realidad estar buscando quedar embarazada y sacarte dinero_ — justifiqué.

 _—¿Tú? ¿querer mi dinero?_ — se mofó.

Se acomodó sobre mí y vi como se sujetó la erección. Iba a comenzar y dije lo último que se me ocurrió antes de que comenzara a penetrarme. Estaba al tanto de que estaba haciendo las cosas deliberadamente mal y quizás así se arrepentía él y no yo.

 _—En serio podría querer usarte para quedar embarazada…_ — sostuve

 _—Uno no revela sus intensiones así de fácil…_ — contestó convencido.

Lo sentí en mi entrada y no se me ocurría qué más decirle para detenerlo. Entre desear y finalmente obtener había una gran diferencia.

 _—¿No temes que tenga alguna clase de enfermedad venérea?_ — solté el recurso de emergencia.

 _—Ya sé dónde encontrarte para cobrarte las por las facturas que me salgan por el tratamiento, porque te lo digo no habrían más candidatas_ — explicó.

¿Kurosaki me estaba diciendo que no había estado con más mujeres? ¿Por qué? Un hombre como él…

 _—¿Lo sientes?_ — preguntó con una voz rasposa.

Comenzó a introducirse centímetro a centímetro, pacientemente mientras yo sentía como se abría paso. Me estaba doliendo y miré donde nuestros cuerpos se juntaban y aún podía ver que no estaba todo adentro y me desesperé. Quise que se saliera de mí y no seguir, pero él me convenció dejando de intentar introducirse y quedándose quieto. Él cambió muestras posiciones en un rápido movimiento, dejándome arriba, delegándome a mí el control.

 _—Hazlo a tu ritmo_ — me ofreció.

Comencé a moverme y lo sentía. Me dolía aún, pero de pronto sus labios me distrajeron.

 _—¿No que no dabas besos después de que te hacían sexo oral?_ — hablé alejándome un poco de sus labios.

 _—Ninguno de los dos está haciendo lo que habitualmente hace_ — contestó simplemente.

Ignoré un poco mi incomodidad y me permití moverme un poco más, buscando un ritmo, porque no creía que llegara a acostumbrarme a su tamaño. Lo sentía dentro de mi rígido, caliente y pulsante y noté por primera vez la erótica posición en la que nos encontrábamos y quise más, lo quise todo, y en un acto desmedido de irracionalidad y masoquismo en un solo movimiento terminé cobijando su extensión completa en mí interior, y se sintió como cuando perdí la virginidad. Lo había terminado haciendo. Volví a mirar nuestros sexos unidos y ya no se veía su miembro. Kurosaki en un acto poco delicado volvió a dejarme bajo él. Empezó el vaivén suavemente, retirándose del territorio previamente conquistado para luego volver a introducirse, jamás pensé que pudiera humedecerme más, pero con cada embestida bien definida sentía el sonido de su intimidad inundada en mis flujos e ignoré el dolor y comencé a sentirme bien cuando empezó a hacerlo más lento pero profundo. Nunca me sentí más llena antes, pero eso sólo hasta que se dejo ir dentro de mí, entonces descubrí lo que era no tener espacio para nada más.

Mis piernas temblaban cuando con dignidad intenté levantarme para ir al baño, pero él no me lo permitió. Algo estaba mal con ese hombre.

— _Espera un poco, cuando van al baño de inmediato da un claro mensaje de que están asqueadas… ¿lo estás?_ — preguntó inseguro.

Pensé un momento y resultó que no, no lo estaba. Había sido un reflejo.

Me senté en la cama aún con la sensación de que él estaba en mi interior y temí que me hubiese dejado defectuosa, sin que pudiera volver a apreciar un pene de tamaño más humilde en el futuro.

 _—Kurosaki… gracias_ — solté de pronto.

 _—¿Por qué?_ — quiso saber.

 _—Hoy necesitaba atención y terminaste dándomela y quizá incluso evitaste que hiciera una estupidez_ — revelé.

Kurosaki se levantó y buscó su ropa interior, se la colocó y fue al baño. Aproveché el momento y me cubrí yo también. El momento post coito no estaba siendo desagradable, y lo agradecí, de seguro se iría cuando terminara sus asuntos en el baño, pero cuando volvió y se recostó en mi cama nuevamente algo no me estaba calzando y él lo vio, porque me lo dijo:

 _—No eres mujer de una sola noche_ – decretó —… _ni yo hombre de una sola noche_.

Mi boca se abrió enorme ante aquella aclaración.

 _—¿Qué quieres decir?_ — dije con sorpresa.

 _—Me gustas, Kuchiki… ¿me das el permiso de llamarte por tu nombre?_ — preguntó sonriente.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Hola, muchos saludos.

Les traigo otro proyecto y espero que les guste. Ojalá me dejen algun review por ahí...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach**

 **Rukia - Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: no apto para sensibles o personas con reticencia al lemon**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 _—Creo que Ichigo está saliendo con alguien_ — comentó Tatsuki.

Me costó un poco disimular que no me interesó su comentario más de lo que en realidad lo había hecho, y traté de aplacar cualquier reacción que pudiera delatarme.

 _—¿Sí? ¿por qué lo dices?_ — pregunté fingiendo indiferencia.

 _—Porque antes el teléfono no sonaba una vez y él lo contestaba… y en estos días con suerte responde; no viene muy seguido tampoco… ¡mira! ¡está lleno de sus gaseosas ahí!_ — apuntó a donde guardaban los líquidos — _esa es la prueba más infalible._

 _—Quizás se dio cuenta de que querían pasar más tiempo a solas con Renji_ — intenté justificar.

 _—Eso es darle mucho crédito, porque él no se daría cuenta de eso ni aunque se lo estuviéramos pidiendo_ — explicó ella — _sin embargo si es así me alegro por él…_

 _—Lo dices como si fuera algo tan extraño_ — hice notar.

 _—Es que él tiene problemas de… carácter_ — respondió finalmente.

Noté que ella no quiso decir lo que estaba pensando realmente y no la presioné porque yo estaba al tanto de que ella era la amiga de él, por muy bien que nos lleváramos siempre iba a tender a protegerlo y a encubrirlo, y si había algo que no quería revelar lo respetaba, porque lo mismo se aplicaba al caso de Renji y yo.

 _—¿Y tú?_ — me interrogó luego — _me habías dicho que te habías hecho unos exámenes… ¿ya tienes los resultados?_

El tema que no importaba cuánto tratara de rehuir, en el segundo que dejaba de hacer algo volvía a mi cabeza como un boomerang.

 _—Sí… todo bien_ — respondí.

 _—Es bueno oírlo_ — comentó sonriendo.

Me levanté y fui a la cocina a buscar otra gaseosa, porque no importaba cuánto me gustara, si esta se entibiaba o perdía el gas no podía beberla.

La pregunta de Tatsuki me desanimó, no porque le hubiese formulado ella, sino que el tema me tenía en un constante estado de desasosiego y en vez de hacer algo al respecto, yo insistía en seguir tapando el sol con un dedo no haciéndome cargo aún sabiendo que el tiempo no estaba a mi favor… pero era además porque el distractor principal hacía un excelente trabajo haciendo que pensara en otro tipo de cosas…

 _—¿Sabes que está mal dejar la puerta de la nevera abierta más tiempo del necesario?_ — escuché esa voz calmada que tanto me gustaba.

Era Ichigo justo detrás de mí. Mi corazón se sobresaltó al saberlo cerca y mi piel comenzó a espolear, porque él se transformó de un día para otro en el sinónimo del sexo, porque pensaba en él, en su pene y ardía en deseos, instantáneamente y sin excusas.

 _—Kurosaki_ — respondí — _¿necesitas algo?_

 _—Podría decirse que sí, Kuchiki_ — se acercó a mucho a mí con voz sugerente.

Ichigo se quedó mirándome los labios fijamente, y yo cerré los ojos al reconocer esa mirada, porque era la que adoptaba cuando me besaba. Los segundos pasaron y nunca sentí sus labios sobre los míos, y alcancé a abrirlos para finalmente verlo dar un paso hacia atrás.

— _¿Podrías por favor pasarme una de esas?_ — apuntó mi lata.

Le entregué la que tenía en la mano y saqué otra para mí y cerré la nevera con fiereza. No me gustaba que me incitara y me dejara con las ganas y siempre lo hacía cuando coincidíamos en la casa de nuestros amigos, desde que habíamos empezado a estar juntos.

 _—¿Querías que te besara eh, Kuchiki?_ — me molestó.

No le contesté y pasé por su lado indiferente.

 _—Yo también quiero besarte, tocarte y… vámonos a tu casa... ahora_ — propuso deseoso.

 _—Vinimos de ahí_ — respondí a modo de negación.

 _—No debimos salir en primer lugar…_ — convino él.

Cuando hablaba así y lo relacionaba a la imagen que antes tenía de él, me sorprendía al ver que no calzaban ni un poco. Había sido un más que placentero descubrimiento; Ichigo era un ser humano muy cálido, lo que aparentaba ser y lo que realmente era terminó siendo algo completamente distinto. Él me dijo que yo siempre le había gustado y me preguntó si acaso no lo había notado; me costó convencerlo en que no había sido bueno demostrando su interés, y que si no lo había percibido no había sido mi culpa.

La rapidez con la que terminamos aviniéndonos fue arrasadora y fue como si todo se confabulara para que hubiese terminado pasando: sus horarios y los míos eran compatibles, no vivíamos lejos, teníamos los mismos amigos y en la cama nos entendíamos estupendamente. Más rápido de lo que noté él se había hecho un espacio en mi vida y todavía más apresuradamente fue lo fácil que lo dejé entrar en ella. No me había dado cuenta de cuán ávida de atención estaba; de recibirla y por supuesto, también de darla.

Su mirada candente se encontró con la mía y fue en mi intimidad donde desembocó todo aquella energía generada entre nosotros; la más mínima insinuación y yo me encontraba físicamente lista y anímicamente dispuesta. Muy primitiva la respuesta de mi parte, pero no podía controlarla

Ichigo me guió a una pared en la que no nos podrían ver si nos refugiábamos tras ella.

 _—Ichigo, nos podrían ver…_ — le expliqué.

 _—¿Y qué? Somos adultos…_ — justificó su accionar.

Descendió hasta mi altura y se apropio de mi boca con posesividad y yo le respondí de igual manera. Su lengua me delineó los labios buscando encontrar su contraparte, anhelante. Cada beso con Ichigo era como tener sexo, no existía lo casto con él, todo se resumía a nuestros instintos más básicos siendo satisfechos. Mis manos se fueron a su ancha espalda acariciándolo y contentándome por lo mucho que me gustaba su cuerpo grande y musculoso.

 _—Tu también quieres más de mi…_ — me forzó a reconocer.

 _—Sí… pero no aquí. No ahora…_ — admití.

Mis pezones se sensibilizaron al sentirlo rozarse con mi pecho y rápidamente olvidé que no estábamos ni en un lugar apropiado, ni tampoco solos.

 _—Basta Ichigo, Renji podría venir y vernos_ — justifiqué mi resistencia.

 _—Ah, si… Renji podría venir… ¿y qué va a pasar? ¡que se joda Renji!_ — dijo con hastío.

Persistió al punto de convencerme y terminé cediendo a sus avances, pero al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, él fue el primero en alejarse y hacerse el desentendido, dejándome con ganas de más. No mucho rato después me despedí de mis amigos y me dirigí al apartamento. Ichigo tenía algo que hacer por lo que no nos juntamos luego, a pesar de sabernos deseosos del otro. "Había más vida que sólo sexo", o eso dijo él cuando me llamó para avisar.

Llegué a casa y me duché con el agua más fría que caliente, mientras pensaba indignada en que ese sujeto no podía estar tentándome para luego no hacerse cargo. Una vez que salí del baño y estuve más tranquila, me metí a investigar en internet sobre lo que se me avecinaba con el pecho oprimido; por primera vez después de más de un mes, consideraba hacer algo al respecto, porque el tiempo no era un factor que me fuera a perdonar ni a mí ni a mi prontamente inútiles ovarios. Leí con cuidado y aunque no creía ciegamente lo que me decían en internet, si podía darme más o menos una idea del panorama. Debía volver a ir al médico y discutir juntos las mejores opciones, porque ya lo había decidido, yo quería al menos tener un hijo y no importaba cuánto lo analizara, yo era sólo un cincuenta por ciento, necesitaba todavía otro cincuenta por ciento para formar un entero: y ahí radicaba el otro gran inconveniente.

Me quedé en silencio pensando en que debía hacer, ya no tenía más tiempo para preocuparme, debía ocuparme, pero la única posibilidad que se me ocurría, que era acudir a un banco de esperma y convertirme en una madre soltera, sabiendo que a Byakuya, al abuelo y al tío no les iba a gustar, pero a esa altura era la opción más viable.

Desperté un poco confundida por el repicar de mi móvil, dándome cuenta de que me había quedado encima de la cama, sin cubrirme y con el laptop encendido. Miré mi teléfono móvil, que había sido el causante de la interrupción de mi sueño y vi que tenía dos llamadas perdidas, las dos de Kurosaki, la última hacía tan solo unos segundos se había cortado.

 _—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es?_ — pregunté somnolienta.

 _—Van a ser las doce recién, ¿dormías?_ — consultó lo obvio.

 _—Sí_ — respondí tajante.

 _—No pude dejar pensar en ti hoy…_ — confesó.

 _—Estuvimos juntos hasta hace unas horas…_ — resalté el hecho.

 _—¿No pensaste en mí?_ — interrogó sentidamente.

 _—No_ — dije categóricamente.

 _—¿Y en mi pene?_ — intentó sonsacar una respuesta

Me quedé callada con el afán de molestarlo.

 _—Estás interesada en lo que tengo y no en lo que soy… debería sentirme ofendido… pero por el contrario me siento excitado_ — manifestó.

 _—¿A qué estás jugando, Ichigo?_ — le corté el rollo.

 _—A nada… aún…_ — dejó entrever sus intensiones.

 _—Te voy a cortar_ — amenacé.

 _—Si lo haces me obligarás a ir allá_ — me desafió.

 _—Entonces ven, porque te voy a cortar de inmediato_ — provoqué y lo invité a venir al mismo tiempo.

No necesité decírselo dos veces; en veinte minutos él estuvo junto a mí en mi cama.

 _—¿Sabes que tú también puedes ir a verme si quieres?_ — preguntó él.

 _—Ese perro mal enseñado que tienes no me agrada_ — me quejé.

 _—Kon no es mal enseñado, es… efusivo_ — lo justificó.

 _—¡Se me tiró encima!_ — expuse con enfado.

 _—¡Le gustaste!_ — alegó.

 _—Tú también estás mal enseñado…apenas entras y te tiras encima, igual que él…_ — ejemplifiqué haciéndome la enojada.

 _—También a mi me gustas, Rukia_ — declaró él.

Él no tenía reparo en decírmelo y yo buscaba instancias para oírlo decir. Me gustaba lo que causaba en mi pecho y en mi piel con esas palabras y con esa apariencia ¿cómo era posible que no lo hubiese visto estando justo frente a mi todo ese tiempo? Entonces ineludiblemente recordé mi problema y choqué contra la realidad, y las ganas de decirle que a mí también me gustaba tuve que tragármelas. No podía…

Con Ichigo estábamos saliendo hacía poco más de un mes, nada oficialmente, pero él me atraía como no lo hacía ningún hombre hacía años: masculino, alto, bien formado, muy bien dotado, profesional y guapo… pero no podía gustarme más que para tener sexo, y mi conflicto era que lo hacía, y cada día era más difícil para mí recordarlo y no dejarme llevar por lo que estaba realmente sintiendo.

Me senté en cuclillas sobre él y crucé mis brazos tras su cuello, intentando olvidar que no debía encariñarme con él, que no podía sentirme más atraída de lo que ya estaba. Besé su cuello con esmero y con mi nariz acaricié su barbilla rasposa, mientras él insistía en buscar mis labios, pero con mi evasiva respuesta a su iniciativa, terminó tocándome por encima de la ropa mis pechos, jugando cruelmente con mis pezones, para luego dejarlos expuestos para su más que indecorosa exhibición. Había descubierto que realmente le gustaba chuparlos y apretarlos con sus labios, estirándolos suavemente, provocándome un dolor excitante que me hacía sentir cómo el humedecimiento de mi intimidad manaba, y cuando combinaba eso con sus dedos en mi clítoris, se transformaba en algo casi agónico. Sospechaba que lo hacía para distraerme y lubricarme lo suficiente para la penetración, porque su tamaño, aunque me volvía loca, en ningún momento dejó de ser algo de cuidado y yo lo agradecía...

Admitía que a mis veintinueve años estaba reencantandome con el sexo y viviéndolo como no lo había hecho desde mi adolescencia, pero no podía dejar de sopesar que justo estaba sucediendo en el periodo más inadecuado de mí vida ¿por qué todo llegaba junto? Tratando una vez mas de olvidarme de mi problema y sabiéndome preparada me senté sobre él, rozando mi intimidad con la suya. Yo no tenía nada puesto y él aún conservaba sus bóxers, y así, por la abertura de su ropa, sujeté su erección y la saqué. Su visión era poderosa y deseable y no me explicaba cómo "eso" podía caberme; era un misterio, pero no me lo cuestionaba si podía disfrutarlo como lo hacía, y moviéndome sobre su miembro este comenzó a introducirse dada la clara invitación, y cuando noté que necesitaba un poco de ayuda para encontrar la ruta, lo afirme y yo misma lo guié, se me cortó la respiración unos segundos al notarlo, mientras él se abría paso y yo tomaba con doloroso placer cada de centímetro de lo que yo consideraba que merecía. Ichigo me atrajo hacia él para besarme, mientras coordinábamos sus movimientos con los míos. No llegamos a besarnos, sólo nos quedamos mirando fijamente mientras nos hacíamos sentir bien el uno al otro, para sólo desviar la vista para ver como nuestros sexos se complementaban; observarlo desaparecer en mi me hacía sentir poderosa, ver su rostro complacido me hacía querer verlo de nuevo. Lo sentí acabar y el sólo saber que yo había sido quien había causado aquel masculino gemido que escuché cuando él ya no pudo reprimirse más, catapultó mi propio orgasmo. Uno muy húmedo.

 _—¿Esta noche si me dejarás dormir acá?_ — consultó.

Una de mis reglas para tratar de mantenerlo a raya era que nunca durmiéramos juntos, sin importar la hora que fuera.

 _—Tú sabes que eso no es parte del acuerdo que tenemos_ — respondí.

Trataba de sonar convincente, pero el orgasmo alcanzado me dejó de tan buen humor que me costaba ser tajante y no proporcionarle lo que quería… luchaba contra el impulso primario de querer darle todo al hombre que me lo había hecho tan bien...

 _—A veces me pregunto si después de que me voy traes a otros hombres acá…_ — comentó casual.

 _—¿Y si fuera así?_ — lo reté.

 _—Me harías sentir verdaderamente mal_ – reconoció — _me gustas Rukia._

Nunca sabía qué debía responder cuando él lo clarificaba y menos cuando él decía mi nombre así...

 _—¿Qué significa que te guste, Ichigo? Eres como un niño, siempre lo dices_ … — ansié saber.

 _—Desde que te conocí quise tener sexo contigo_ — rememoró.

 _—Ya lo conseguiste, evidentemente_ — respondí.

 _—Y desde esa noche que me dijiste que saldrías a buscar sexo casual ardí en rabia y quise ser yo ese hombre. Algo me decía que seriamos una buena combinación_ — reconoció.

 _—¿Y por qué me rechazaste cuando te besé?_ — lo interpelé.

 _—Porque no eras tú ese día… aceptaste juntarte con Renji en medio de la semana, bebiste alcohol, luego te vi llorar y caminando sin rumbo…_ _—_ evidenció.

Nunca pensé que alguien se hubiese dado cuenta de eso, no creí que él me hubiese notado de esa forma. Mi corazón se sobrecogió.

 _—No sabía si esas gotitas de alcohol que bebiste te habían hecho efecto y por mucho que quisiera hacértelo, nunca lo hubiese hecho sabiendo que no estabas en tus cabales_ — expuso peyorativamente.

 _—Pero lo hiciste ¡y fueron más que "unas gotitas"!_ — planteé.

 _—Por favor, si veía tus arcadas mientras lo bebías… y si ibas a ir por a por ello a cualquier precio entonces mejor te daba yo lo que querías…_ — sonrió — _anda mucho degenerado ahí afuera…_

Recordé cuando llegó con ese hielo salvador cuando me sentía mal: "ponlo en tu boca" me dijo, no imaginando lo que desencadenaría en mí mente con esa frase… y que por lo demás por supuesto que lo hice más tarde esa misma noche.

 _—Deja que me quede_ — solicitó.

 _—No_ — contesté.

 _—Sólo quiero esta noche, estoy cansado... Y… ¿sería tan malo que quisiera quedarme todas las otras noches?_ — inquirió dubitativo.

Me quedé callada, porque no le encontraba nada de malo a que se quedara en realidad, era sólo que no podía dejarlo entrar aún más en mi vida... yo tenía otros proyectos y no los incluían a él, pero indagué un poco en sobre los suyos.

 _—¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer más adelante?_ — pregunté curiosa.

 _—Quiero que me tomes con esa boca tuya_ — respondió evadiendo la pregunta.

 _—Me refiero más adelante_ — aclaré — _algo más a largo plazo…_

Él sonrió y después de pensarlo un poco me contestó:

— _Estoy ahorrando dinero porque quiero una casa. No soporto los apartamentos. Quiero que Kon tenga más espacio_ — relató.

— _¿Por Kon quieres más espacio?_ — quise corroborar.

No pude evitar reírme y él se avergonzó y sonrojado y sin mirarme a los ojos contestó:

 _—Bueno, más adelante también querré tener hijos. Quiero tres o cuatro_ — contestó — _o cinco o seis… quiero muchos hijos_.

Ichigo respondió más ilusionado de lo que imaginé y una sonrisa que duró más de lo usual se apoderó de sus labios. Él no sabía de mi afección y noté tu entusiasmo cuando hablaba de la cantidad de hijos que quería tener. Si mis óvulos eran viables quizá y con esfuerzo podría tener uno. Me sentí mal.

 _—En realidad también depende de ti ¿cuántos quieres que tengamos?_ — me cuestionó, tomándome por sorpresa.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y conmovida por aquella agradable sensación que me provocó en el estómago su insinuación sobre un futuro juntos y me di cuenta de que todo se estaba confundiendo. Quizá debí ser más clara y decirle claramente que no había futuro juntos y menos después de que supe cuáles eran sus aspiraciones filiales.

 _—No quiero tener hijos_ — le mentí.

Observé que se incomodó con mi respuesta, pero él no habló más del tema. Se volvió menos conversador y yo fui al baño, para cuando volví lo encontré ya totalmente vestido. Se iba a ir y yo quería pedirle que se quedara; Si él hubiese insistido tan solo una vez más lo hubiese dejado y no me atreví a pedírselo, aún cuando lo deseaba. Sabía que mi respuesta no le había gustado, pero era mejor así.

 _—¿Me avisarás que llegaste bien cuando arribes a tu casa?_ — le pedí.

Él asintió con una mueca extraña, despidiéndose con un beso que no me supo a nada. Se me apretujó el estomago al verlo irse, y esa sensación nada agradable se acentuó cuando un escueto mensaje llegó diciendo _"llegué"_.

Concerté una cita con el médico que me había diagnosticado y que desde hacía un par de años era al que visitaba. Tuve suerte porque pude conseguir una para el día siguiente, cuando usualmente había que pedir con mucha más anticipación.

Su oficina tenía un olor característico a viejo. Desde hacía diez años que lo conocía y su consulta era como una capsula del tiempo; lo único que variaba era el computador. Él era como una momia bien preservada con conocimientos tecnológicos.

 _—He tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que me dijo y quiero que veamos que tan factible es mi posibilidad de ser madre_ — le planteé.

 _—Señorita Kuchiki, es muy posible que logre ser madre. Hoy en día hay tratamientos y el más efectivo es la reproducción asistida. Cuanto antes empecemos mejor ¿cuenta con un donante?_ _—_ preguntó indiferente.

 _—Disculpe, apenas he podido procesar y aceptar esta situación, aún no he pensado en ello, lo cierto es que vengo a que me diga la verdad, sin suavizar_ nada— solicité sincera.

Él suspiró y asintió. Comenzó a hablar como si tuviera el discurso más que ensayado.

 _—En los casos de menopausia precoz aún queda una especie de_ _reserva folicular_ _, algo que no ocurre en los casos de menopausia cuando se ha alcanzado la madurez, y mientras haya reserva folicular, hay esperanza de que podamos utilizar sus propios óvulos_ — expresó sabiondo — _por lo demás todavía no eres menopáusica, aún tienes óvulos, sólo hay que ver cómo de viables son._

 _—¿Y si no?_ — me puse en el peor de los casos.

 _—Siempre podemos optar a la donación de óvulos_ — recomendó él.

 _—Todavía hay opciones entonces_ — contesté.

 _—Las hay y siempre puede intentarlo por el método tradicional, pero así como hay mujeres que buscaron quedar embarazadas y nunca lo lograron, y otras que lo consiguen de inmediato, sin buscarlo… el punto es que con el método tradicional no se puede estar seguro de cuándo sucederá… Lo mejor es hacer un recuento de folículos antrales a través de una ecografía transvaginal. El folículo antral es una pequeña esfera llena de líquido que contiene un óvulo inmaduro. Los folículos son visibles y pueden contarse mediante una ecografía los días segundo, tercero y quinto del ciclo menstrual. El recuento de folículos antrales, junto con la edad y el_ _perfil hormonal del tercer día_ _; es uno de los mejores indicadores de la reserva ovárica_ — me explicó con detención — _Aquí tiene la orden para el examen, el próximo mes comenzamos. Lea bien las instrucciones y no olvide suspender cualquier tipo de método anticonceptivo._

Salí de la consulta médica un poco menos apesumabrada a como había entrado, si bien era cierto que seguía padeciendo algo de lo que no se tenía certeza qué lo causó, existían posibilidades reales de conseguir ser madre.

Miré mi teléfono móvil por cuarta vez en menos de un minuto, la verdad era que aunque me lo estuviese negando a mi misma esperaba un mensaje, una llamada o alguna señal de Ichigo. Lo último que supe de él fue ese conciso mensaje: _"llegué"_ hacía ya tres días. Estaba mirando mi celular para doblar en la esquina, cuando de reojo me pareció ver a mi hermano. Miré la hora y eran las cuatro de la tarde. Me escondí sin saber por qué y volví a buscarlo con la mirada y de pronto presencié una imagen muy poco habitual: Byakuya estaba acompañado de una mujer que era muy parecida a mí. Chocantemente igual a mí, o en realidad yo a ella, porque se notaba mayor que yo, y lo que pareció una imagen surrealista era en realidad mi hermano riendo. Recordaría luego que esa no sería la última vez que vería a esa mujer.

En mi casa, de noche y frente a la televisión pensé en Ichigo. No era lo mío lo de tener la iniciativa, pero no podía dejar de darme vueltas que ese día se fue en términos extraños, que yo lo había detectado y no había hecho nada. En un impulso por primera vez lo busqué yo a él, y planeando aferrarme a la estrategia que había sopesado mentalmente, que consistía en que dejaría que el teléfono sonora sólo cuatro veces y cortaría antes de la quinta en caso de que no me contestara, tenía el dedo puesto en donde se cancelan las operaciones, presto para cortar cuando fuese el momento, pero cuando sonó el tercero él me contestó. Rogaba porque la conversación fuera tal como la había imaginado en mi cabeza, me sentía estrecha de mente en ese momento.

 _—Ichigo, hola…_ — saludé nerviosa.

 _—Hey, ¡hola!_ — sonaba alegre.

 _—¿Cómo estás?_ — consulté curiosa.

 _—Estoy bien…_ — respondió.

Me extrañó que no me preguntara cómo estaba yo… eso era lo que seguía después, ¿no? Era parte obligatoria de todo inicio de conversación, y cometí una torpeza al incomodarme con lo de que no estuviéramos realmente comunicándonos.

 _—Ah… oye… ¿quieres venir?_ — fui directo al grano.

 _—Lo siento, no puedo_ — contestó.

No me agradó lo que sentí con esa respuesta.

 _—Ah, está bien, no importa…_ — agregué.

Estaba lastimándome más de lo que imaginé el estar sintiéndome rechazada por Ichigo.

 _—Pero si quieres puedes venir tú…_ — sugirió.

Quería verlo… por ese motivo lo había llamado en primer lugar, pero ¿lo suficiente como para ir…? El que solo se me formara una sonrisa en los labios con pensar en verlo supe que sí, yo iría.

 _—Adviértele a tu perro que no me gusta que se me tiren encima_ — respondí.

 _—Eso díselo a quien lo crea_ — respondió él haciéndose el ofendido.

Me dirigí a su casa más contenta y ansiosa de lo que me repetía una y otra vez a mi misma que debiera.

Mi corazón palpitó alarmado al escuchar que él se aproximaba a la puerta.

 _—Hola_ — le dije tímida al saludarlo.

 _—Hola_ — saludó de vuelta.

Me invitó a pasar y entré; reconocí su olor, y un poco más concentrado de lo habitual me llegó directo a los pulmones; supe que tres días había sido mucho tiempo…

 _—Te extrañé_ — solté cohibida y sin deseos de callar lo que me pareció que era verdad.

 _—¿Sí?_ — cercioró.

No lo confirmé porque él lo había oído bien y no lo repetiría. Él estaba manipulándome para hacerme hablar demás y debía evitarlo, porque si habían cosas que quería decir que otros días podía controlar con mayor facilidad, ese día no era uno de esos.

 _—¿Y por qué tardaste setenta y una horas para llamarme?_ — preguntó.

En ese momento, dándome cuenta que no solo yo sabía cuánto tiempo había sido exactamente me di cuenta de que ambos nos estábamos envolviendo demasiado, por mi parte ya no era solo sexo…

 _—Setenta y una horas, treinta y siete minutos_ — contesté.

Ichigo se acerco y me besó demandante y yo le respondí ávida de él. Sentía cómo me mordía el labio inferior y lo succionaba sin recato.

 _—Nunca dejes pasar tanto tiempo de nuevo_ — requirió.

Quise decirle que no, que no me había gustado dejar de saber de él así, sin un aviso previo.

 _—¿Por qué no fuiste tú a verme a mí?_ — pregunté entrecortadamente.

No había sido capaz de hablar porque me había costado saciarme de la necesidad de sus besos.

 _—Porque pienso que estoy más involucrado en esto que tenemos de lo que estás tú_ — respondió.

 _—¿Qué te hace creer eso?_ — sondeé.

 _—El que tardaras tres días en llamarme, el que no quieras que durmamos juntos aún cuando ya estuvimos la mayor parte de esa noche teniendo sexo del sucio… el que no me creas cuando te digo que veo un futuro juntos…_ – respondió.

Sus palabras intensas hicieron mella en mi corazón… había sido tan poco tiempo el que llevábamos juntos ¿por qué él tenía esa certeza? ¿Por qué, si eran solo palabras, me hacían tan bien y vulnerable ante él?

 _—Setenta y una horas no son técnicamente tres días_ — evadí la magnitud del momento.

Ichigo se molestó por mi respuesta y se alejó de mí.

 _—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo… Kuchiki respóndeme una sola cosa: ¿Quieres tener conmigo algo más o esto es sólo sexo?_ — me confrontó.

No era sólo sexo para mí, pero mi proyecto no lo incluía a él. Una persona que ni siquiera tenía vástagos, que habló con tanta ilusión de tener no sólo uno o dos, sino incluso seis, no podía arrebatarle esa alegría. Todavía no sabía nada de lo que haría con mi vida hasta luego de los exámenes en tres semanas más, no era justo arrastrarlo a esa incertidumbre y él estaba hablando en serio. Ichigo no hablaba demás.

 _—¿Qué pasará si te contesto una cosa o la otra?_ — ansié saber.

 _—Respóndeme y compruébalo_ — me desafió.

Su mirada retadora trascendió mi aparentemente calmada postura, para crear en mi interior dos posibles escenarios… y después de analizarlo tan detenidamente como pude en esos segundos, bajo su mirada examinadora, decanté finalmente por uno…

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Muchísimos saludos. Espero que estén bien.**

 **No tienen idea lo feliz que me hicieron con la buena recepción de esta historia, de verdad soy feliz escribiendo sobre Ichigo y Rukia, y saber que a ustedes les gusta el resultado me hace querer escribir más dedicadamente, es el efecto de los comentarios.**

 **Ojalá que les guste como avanza, sus comentarios son siempre muy bien recibidos.**

 **Responderé los comentarios de los usuarios no registrados, a los demás creo que les respondí ya personalizadamente :)**

 **Muertadehambre:** gracias por tu review y el apoyo… espero no haber tardado ¡agradezco tu tiempo y la oportunidad a mi fanfic!

 **Bein Star:** ¡Qué bien que te gustara! Espero seguir sabiendo qué opinas ahora que ya subí el segundo capítulo =) gracias por la oportunidad.

 **Loen:** Gracias por tu entusiasmo, me hace muy feliz saber que pasaste un buen rato leyendo esta historia, espero que con esta continuación siga siendo asi, y si no, que me lo digas para mejorarlo jajajaj Agradezco también tus cumplidos acerca de lo pulcro de la escritura, es lo mejor que le pueden decir a alguien que aspira a escritor =) ¡Saludos!

 **Fer:** Hola ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fanfic en primer lugar! Espero no haber tardado con la actualización, ojalá me digas si te agradó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo - Rukia**

 **Advertencia: el vocabulario y las escenas descritas pueden dañar la sensibilidad de los débiles de carácter.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **(Ichigo)**

La primera vez que la vi fue hace cuatro años. Llamó mi atención porque se enfrentó a unos niños a gritos. En la distancia en la que me encontraba no parecía haber motivo alguno para su arranque de ira y les dijo de todo, sorprendiéndome, porque no comprendía la razón. Pensé en que les hablaba con demasiado sentimiento y enojo, y los niños en un descuido de ella simplemente salieron corriendo después de la tercera amenaza de golpes. Ella se agachó y lo hizo de tal modo que fui capaz de verle las piernas detenidamente; no fue a propósito, pero lo vi y no desvié mis ojos. Pensé que tal vez se le había caído algo, pero al escucharla disculparse y acunar algo supe que era un perro, un cachorro para ser preciso. Ella lo consolaba con palabras de dulces y caricias; el perro gimoteaba al oirla, como si le respondiera y después de un rato se quedó tranquilo en sus brazos, como complacido y completamente calmado, y fue entonces que sus palabras violentas a los niños tuvieron sentido: ellos habían estado maltratando al cachorro. Me quedé mirándola embelesado, viendo cómo se comportaba muy dulce con el pequeño can.

Ella miró su reloj y se sobresaltó. Buscó con su mirada a todos lados y finalmente dio conmigo, que no estaba demasiado lejos, porque me había ido aproximando sin que ella lo notara, por lo que podía oírla refunfuñar. Se acercó corriendo y me entregó el perro, mientras revolvía en su bolso, como buscando algo, finalmente encontró su billetera, y pasándome todos los billetes que traía consigo, me habló después:

 _—Disculpa, de verdad lo lamento. Estoy atrasada… se me hizo muy tarde y no puedo llevar a este pequeño al veterinario…. ¿podrías llevarlo tú por mi? No es mío… lo acabo de encontrar… unos niños, no espera, ¡no tengo tiempo para contarlo en detalle…!_ — explicó angustiada.

No quería decirle que ya lo sabía, hubiese pensado tal vez que era un raro que se inmiscuía en los asuntos de los demás o alguien que acechaba mujeres. Le iba a decir que no necesitaba darme el dinero, que podía costearlo por las mías, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, ella se había ido corriendo, dejándome con el cachorro. Él y yo nos miramos y yo me pregunté qué clase de mezcla podía ser esa cosa tan fea, y luego ambos dejamos de vernos para quedarnos mirando como la mujer que había estado segundos antes con nosotros desaparecía en el horizonte.

EL perro se movía ansioso en mis brazos y en mi ropa pude ver que tenía rastros de sangre. No me había herido, por lo que la sangre no era mía. Examiné al pequeño perro y tenía un corte, nada muy grande, pero miré la cantidad de dinero que la mujer me había pasado y pensé que había sido exagerado… ¿y qué se supone que haría con un perro luego del llevarlo al médico? ¡Esa mujer me había dejado con una carga y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás!

Caminé en busca de un veterinario y no mucho más allá encontré una clínica, les dejé el perro, les pagué todo por adelantado y seguía sobrando, aun cuando le dije que le hicieran todos los tratamientos posibles, desde vacunas hasta desparasitación interna y externa. Pensé en abandonarlo ahí, seguramente ellos mismos les buscarían hogar si no lo iban a buscar, pero volví dos días después, sin poder dejar de pensar en él en todo ese tiempo, en su feo rostro canino, en que estaba solo en el mundo a su corta edad y decidí adoptarlo. Le puse Kon... con el tiempo y con cuidados se convirtió en un perro fuerte y sano; y no tan feo…

La segunda vez que la vi ella estaba acompañada de un sujeto alto y pelirrojo, mientras yo acompañaba a Tatsuki: ella me presentaría el chico con el que llevaba más de seis meses saliendo, y él le había dicho que llevaría a su amiga más importante también. No me creía que mi amiga estuviera saliendo con un chico tan seriamente como para presentármelo, y no me calzaba que esa mujer, causante de que ahora fuera esclavo de un perro, estuviera frente a mí, junto al hombre que mi amiga quería presentarme; la reconocí de inmediato, pero ella no tenía idea de quién era yo... ni siquiera me recordó por mi peculiar color de cabello y me sentí un poco decepcionado; yo no había podido olvidarme de su hermoso rostro.

Esperé un tiempo, en los primeros encuentros en los que nos vimos forzados a coincidir por nuestros amigos, creí que llegaríamos al tema de Kon, pero ella no hacía el menor esfuerzo de hablarme, ni yo tampoco decía mucho más, y así el tiempo comenzó a pasar. Ella no era muy alta, y yo siempre estaba atento para alcanzarle algo si lo necesitaba, para abrirle la puerta si lo ameritaba o para recoger algo si se le caía, pero al parecer todo cuánto sabía decir era simplemente _"hola"_ , _"gracias"_ y _"hasta luego_ " y a pesar de que en primera instancia pensé que era una suerte haber coincidido nuevamente con ella, con el tiempo comencé a aceptar que nuestra relación se limitaría a ser sólo muy corteses el uno con el otro. Nunca pude sacar el tema de Kon, porque a mí tampoco se me daba demasiado bien iniciar conversaciones, pero eso no impedía que ella me gustara como lo hacía, y la visión de sus piernas desde ese día todavía me azoraba y me frustraba, y también había podido observarla mejor. Toda...

Había pasado tanto tiempo imaginando que la hacía mía, que un día me atrevería a acorralarla y besarla en ese espacio de la cocina que ya había estudiado y confirmado que era un punto ciego, que le diría que no podía andarle entregando perros a los desconocidos como si nada, que en algún momento, cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado tres años de nuestro reencuentro y cuatro desde que la vi aquella primera vez y seguíamos tal como entonces. Siempre me prometía a mi mismo que si ese día la veía haría algo, por último que ese día si le hablaría, no obstante nunca me atreví, porque no vi la más mínima señal, me decía a diario que actuaría tan pronto sucediera algo así, pero no imaginé que cuando finalmente pasara algo entre nosotros, sería a causa de que ella lo empezaría. Todavía pensaba en cómo se habían dado las cosas y no lo creía del todo. Estuve en el momento y en el lugar apropiado y terminé teniendo sexo con ella...

Esa noche noté que ella se estaba comportando raro. En tres años, aún sin no habíamos logrado entablar una relación medianamente decente, habían conductas que había observado que se sostenían en el tiempo, y su abstinencia al alcohol era sabida por todos, y si ya había sido extraño que aceptara una invitación para juntarse con sus amigos en medio de la semana, el que aceptara beber sin que perdiera una apuesta —que había sido la única vez que la había visto empinar una copa— me descolocó. La miraba de reojo, observando como ocultaba apenas la mueca de asco que cada trago que daba le provocaba, hasta que fue al baño y supuse que ahí las cosas no se pondrían bonitas.

Sabía cómo hacer que se sentiera mejor y le llevé hielo; el hielo siempre me ayudó cuando me sentía con ganas de vomitar y con las náuseas.

Más tarde la vi caminar hacia un lugar que no era su casa, porque sí, yo sabía bien dónde vivía y cuál era su auto, y decidí seguirla, aunque coincidió con que era la ruta hacia el gimnasio al que iba. Nunca deseé más en la vida consolar a alguien como cuando noté que lloraba. Me sentí completamente impotente; Algo andaba mal con ella y yo quería saberlo; quería hacerla sentir mejor, pero yo no era nadie en su vida. Quizás incluso no le agradaba; era una posibilidad que me había planteado.

Por lo que cuando finalmente me invitó a su departamento, luego de una caminata en un no tan agradable silencio, me sorprendí pero no desperdicié la oportunidad y acepté pasar más tiempo con ella. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero las palabras nunca fueron mi fuerte, yo sólo sentía que las cosas no andaban bien con ella y cuando más tarde me besó, las cosas no estaban calzando. No quería aprovecharme de su posible estado de embriaguez, pero noté poco después que el alcohol no era uno de los problemas que la aquejaban. Sentí que me provocó cuando me dijo que volvería a salir luego para tener sexo con cualquiera. _Ella_ , diciéndomelo precisamente a _mí_ , que como un adolescente me masturbaba pensando cómo se sentiría poder metérselo.

Sin embargo aunque se comportó osada, una vez que fui capaz de encausar mis pensamientos, y convencerme que no era uno más de mis sueños, me percaté de que ella estaba nerviosa, y supe que era el momento de actuar como siempre me vi mismo actuando estando con ella y fue más fácil de lo que creí, porque me nacía y ella estaba completamente dispuesta. De sólo recordarlo me ponía duro.

Mi vida sexual no era algo que pudiera llamarse precisamente _"vida"_ , tampoco podía catalogarme como alguien demasiado activo sexualmente. Me gustaba, lo disfrutaba como cualquier hombre, pero había dejado ya de buscar hacía años el placer físico por el mero hecho de obtenerlo y hacía tres años que cada una de mis sesiones onanistas tenían nombre y apellido: Rukia Kuchiki, y el que Renji y Tatsuki siempre estuvieran mencionándola o invitándola no ayudaban a mi secreto aprecio por ella. Había tenido sexo en ese tiempo, pero terminé dándome cuenta de que no existía mayor diferencia entre tocarme yo mismo pensando en ella, que estando con alguien que no fuera ella. Además yo tenía algo que la mayoría de los hombres podían pensar que era algo como una bendición, pero llevar una vida con ello uno se daba cuenta que las cosas no eran como las pintaban a veces, y era que mi pene era por mucho superior a la media. Había terminado temiendo el momento del primer encuentro sexual con cualquier mujer luego de que más de una oportunidad, estando a tono y caliente, me dejaran con las ganas por el miedo a que pudiera lastimarlas con mi tamaño. Fuera de lo que pudieran imaginar, que me transformara en un playboy que ostentara jactanciosamente de mis centímetros extras, había terminado siendo una persona retraída y algunas veces incluso me habían llamado gay por eso, por el miedo al rechazo, por lo que cuando Rukia se enfrentó a mi virilidad y vi su rostro un atisbo de temor, la desafié. Había visto ya a Renji retarla para conseguir que ella hiciera algo. Había notado que ella era competitiva y orgullosa, y no era por maldad, en verdad era por puro deseo de ella…

 _—¿Qué haces ante un caso inesperado como éste, Kuchiki?_ — la incité.

Su erótica mirada hizo que me pusiera más duro si se podía y apenas podía contenerme en no embestir su boca cuando me cobijó en ella. Rukia jugó conmigo dejándome al borde, y yo imaginando que acababa en su boca y que ella no se quejaría por ello, si no que se excitaría más al saber que sus caricias orales me habían causado un orgasmo y que no dejaría de lamerme mientras me venía, sin embargo cuando dejó de mamarme salí de ese estado júbilo por mi fantasía mental súbitamente y de manera brusca, y buscó besarme; yo la detuve. Le había contado a Renji en una noche de copas que no besaba después de que me lo chupaban y me había dicho era un pendejo egoísta y escrupuloso, y por las cosas que me dijo después de negarme al beso, ella pensaba lo mismo. No sabía por qué me molestaba tanto la idea, y a ella no le había agradado mi posición. Temí cagarla en ese momento y quedarme con las ganas de penetrarla, pero ella se desvistió ante mi mirada sorprendida y supe que era mi turno para hacerla sentir bien.

Tocarla, olerla, besarla, y observar los rastros de mi saliva por todo su cuerpo me tenían con toda la sangre concentrada en mi miembro y estando sobre ella, volví a ver turbación en sus ojos, y yo estaba plenamente consciente, demasiado de hecho de la razón; de todas las personas a las que no quería lastimar Rukia era la primera, pero sabía que ella y yo lo queríamos. Por lo menos quería que se animara a hacer el intento…

 _—Ya sé que es más de lo que muchas pueden manejar_ — expresé.

Lo sabía de primera mano; había sido testigo de excusas pobres e inverosímiles para huir en ese preciso momento…

Su reticencia al uso del condón me llamó la atención; en mi mente siempre la imaginé como una mujer en extremo responsable, sobre todo en el aspecto sexual… ella parecía ser demasiado pulcra, aunque comprobé que no lo era tanto y me enojé, yo sabía que ella no llevaba años deseándome como yo a ella, pero el pensar en ella haciéndolo con alguien desconocido tan descuidadamente me enervó y le dije una verdad que no me enorgullecía en lo absoluto acerca de mis congéneres, y era que para satisfacerse eran capaces de mentir sin mayor problema ¿y si se hubiese contagiado de algo…?

No sé por qué lo dije, quizás por la calentura del momento, pero le di a entender mi vergonzosa situación de que ella sería la única culpable cuando me preguntó si no temía si acaso ella me contagiara de algo.

Al sentir la punta de mi pene rozarse con su intimidad húmeda y caliente me recorrió una sensación poderosa por todo el cuerpo, y no podía esperar para sentirme totalmente hundido en ella para comprobar si esa sensación se hacía todavía más intensa, pero no olvidaba que no quería asustarla ni lastimarla con mi impulsividad, y lamentablemente lo estaba haciendo, pero no estaba siendo brusco, era el dolor natural por las limitaciones de nuestros tamaños y ella quiso que me detuviera, dejándome congelado en la posición que estábamos, sin estar completamente dentro en ella, sintiéndome bien por poder seguir en ella aunque fuera en parte, y pésima por la otra, porque no quería que sintiera dolor y opté por cambiar la posición. Si bien era cierto que la penetración era más profunda estando ella sobre mí, ella podría manejarlo a medida que se sintiera cómoda. Rogué porque quisiera seguir y no detenerse, pero no insistiría más en caso de ser así, y al verla intentándolo a pesar de su incomodidad quise besarla para reconfortarla y porque deseé hacerlo también, sin pensar en mis prejuicios, que después de eso comprendí que eran completamente infundados. Ella me preguntó por qué y yo quise decirle que era porque me nacía, porque quería volver a sentir su lengua jugando y rozándose con la mía, pero traté de buscar las palabras que no la espantaran por la intensidad de mis sentimientos por ella.

Rukia no se rindió para mi satisfacción, y poco a poco comencé a sentirme más sumergido en su intimidad, hasta que como nunca en la vida me sentí completamente dentro de una mujer, dejándome perplejo por su inesperada acción de enterrarme en ella de un solo movimiento. Me volví insano por un momento y quise volver yo a tener el control, me posicioné sobre ella y comencé a moverme, yendo más profundo y retirándome, sin atreverme nunca a sacarlo por completo, por miedo a que ella no quisiera volver a albergarme dentro de ella y noté que me recibía mejor si mis introducía lento y profundo, y el sonido que provocaba aquello me excitaba tanto como sus gemidos, y finalmente terminé, sin importarme nada más expulsé mi simiente y me aseguré de que recibiera todo lo que yo tenía que ofrecerle, sin salirme de ella hasta que nada más fluyó.

Y así como ella no ocultó su desagrado por mi miramiento por los besos post-sexo oral, yo no pude guardarme el mío por cuando se van las mujeres al baño ipso facto luego de terminar. Lo odiaba.

Cuando me agradeció por la atención brindada, ella no tenía la menor idea de que siempre la tuvo, y con toda la euforia que sentía por haberlo hecho con ella y porque quizás no tendría valor más tarde, le dije que me gustaba y solicité casi formalmente el poder llamarla por su nombre y ante mi sorpresa ella aceptó.

Con excusas muy malas y con encuentros "casuales" que yo inicié, empezamos a "salir" aunque en realidad no era nada formal, por todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos casi podía asegurar de que no había nadie más entre nosotros y por mí que las cosas continuaran así, sólo nosotros, pero nuestros amigos se empeñaban en tenernos con ellos y aunque terminábamos compartiendo de igual manera no era lo mismo estar en el mismo espacio fingiendo que no la estaba viendo con el mismo descaro con el que lo hacía cuando estábamos solos, porque yo no desaprovechaba oportunidades para recrearme con ella, e incluso estando con Renji y Tatsuki buscaba ocasiones para acorralarla como había imaginado en muchas oportunidades que lo hacía y la besaba a voluntad.

Usualmente yo iba a verla a su departamento, y la única oportunidad que vino ella al mío, se encontró con Kon, y el perro, que tenía una clara preferencia por la compañía femenina, ya me había dejado en vergüenza incontables veces por esa extraña conducta, y con Rukia no fue la excepción y se le tiró encima haciendo que ella se asustara, después de todo Kon es de raza grande y en dos patas era un poco más bajo que ella y como es además un tanto holgazán, no estaba en su mejor estado físico; ella no lo admitió, pero se intimidó. Algún día le contaría la historia de cómo había llegado ese perro de raza indeterminada a mí…

Sin embargo todo marchaba bien hasta que ella insistía en hacer que me marchara con la excusa de que ella no podía dormir con gente. No importaba la hora, ella sin escuchar motivos me pedía que me fuera y yo lo hacía a regañadientes, sientiéndome usado.

Con tantos años guardándome las palabras sobre cuánto me gustaba esa mujer, no perdía oportunidad para aclarárselo, quería que lo supiera, que estuviera consciente de que en realidad lo hacía, esperaba nuevamente una señal para que me diera a comprender que quería algo más que sólo una relación basada en el sexo, pero después de más de un mes ella no hacia ningún aspaviento sobre querer algo más, de hecho ella evitaba que habláramos mucho y como sabía que mi relación las palabras no era buena, yo no reclamaba, por lo que cuando me preguntó que qué esperaba a futuro le conté sobre mis deseos de tener hijos. Había crecido junto a mis dos hermanas menores y había sido maravilloso tenerlas en mi vida ¿por qué no querría que mis hijos tuvieran lo mismo que yo tuve si había sido tan bueno? Quizás había exagerado diciéndole que quería casi mi propio escuadrón, pero tres me parecía un buen número, no obstante su respuesta no me gustó ni siquiera un poco. Ella me dijo que no quería tener hijos… y para mí eso no era discutible, y siendo ella el único interés romántico y sexual que tenía me sentí bastante decepcionado, y agradecí que ella fuera al baño para no tener que fingir que no estaba pensando un montón de cosas internamente y por primera vez me alegró el acuerdo no firmado que teníamos sobre no dormir juntos.

Pensé durante días sobre quién era yo para ella y no lograba llegar a un consenso y sabía que si seguía invirtiendo tiempo y ganas iba a terminar irremediablemente enamorado de ella, porque de verdad me gustaba y estaba completamente dispuesto y en todo ese tiempo no hice ningún esfuerzo por llamarla, pero no me despegaba de mi móvil en ningún momento en caso de que ella me llamara, pero no fue sino hasta el tercer día hasta que ella lo hizo. Había tardado más de lo que me hubiese gustado y aunque veía su nombre en la pantalla, y quería contestarle, la hice esperar tres tonos y fui todo lo desinteresado que pude. Estaba en un periodo crítico, porque si me dejaba arrastrar iba a ser llevado a lo más profundo y estando completamente lúcido. Rechacé su invitación, y mi intención no era verla ese día, si no cualquier otro, pero fue más rápido mi deseo de ella que mi raciocinio, así que la invité a venir. En realidad no tenía nada que hacer, pero quería que fuera ella la que fuera a por mí, para variar. Además Kon no estaba.

Cuando oí que me extrañó mi corazón se sintió como si lo estuviesen exprimiendo y anhelé que fuera cierto y sentí que lo era, pero tampoco quería engañarme a mí mismo con palabras que para ella podían tener un significado completamente distinto que para mí, y sabiendo que podía lamentarlo más tarde la enfrenté después de que evadió dar respuestas serias a mis preguntas.

 _—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo… Kuchiki respóndeme sólo una cosa: ¿Quieres tener conmigo algo más o esto es sólo sexo?_ _—_ inquirí.

Ella rehuyó mi mirada tan pronto terminé la pregunta, pero observó mi expresión y supongo que concluyó que yo no estaba bromeando. No estaba seguro de qué hacer si me respondía lo que yo no quería que respondiera ¿dejaría de tener sexo con ella porque no me quería para otra cosa que para su satisfacción física? Tenía miedo, porque estaba viviendo la mejor época sexual de mi vida y podría perderla, pero también me conocía y sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Rukia se quedó muda, me imaginé que pensando en la manera más amable de rechazarme, porque todo me decía que iban a mandarme a volar.

 _—Ichigo yo… Para mí no es sólo sexo…_ — admitió, pero yo sabía que venía algo más —, _pero no me siento preparada para algo más serio que lo que tenemos._

Me alejé dos pasos y crucé los brazos en un intento desesperado que estos se transformaran en escudos para proteger mis sentimientos.

 _—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?_ — inquirí.

 _—No me siento emocionalmente preparada_ — respondió simplemente.

Pensé en los posibles motivos que podría tener ella ¿una mala experiencia? ¿Otro hombre? ¿Reticencia al compromiso? Y me di cuenta de que no quería saberlo, fueran cuales fueran sus razones.

 _—Está bien, no voy a obligarte a aceptar algo que no quieras_ — contesté fríamente.

Un silencio incomodo nos envolvió hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

 _—Creo que no debí venir_ — dije lamentándome.

Rukia volvió a acercarse avanzando los dos pasos que yo había retrocedido. Ahora estábamos a una distancia en la que nos podíamos tocar. Pensé por un segundo que me besaría, pero no lo hizo. Deseé que lo hubiese hecho y finalmente la besé yo. Ambiguamente en un principio ella cedió, pero después dejó de responderme el beso.

 _—Pienso que es mejor que me vaya_ — agregó ella.

 _—Si ya estás acá, entonces deberías aceptar tomar por lo que viniste_ — respondí tajante.

No había sido mi intención agregar esa última oración, pero lo cierto es que no me la pude guardar para mí mismo. Estaba enojado porque yo no era material adecuado para ella y sus palabras _"para mi no es sólo sexo"_ no las creí. Lo que ella quería de mí era sólo eso y yo quería dárselo y que me recordara, porque había decidido que esa sería la última vez que me permitiría a mí mismo mostrar mi frustración, y tomando de ella lo único que podía darme, me aproveché del gusto que tenía por mí y la guié a la cama y la desvestí. Ella me dejó, pero no participó en un comienzo, pero cuando ambos estuvimos desnudos la química que teníamos actuó por nosotros, pero a diferencia de todas las demás oportunidades que habíamos estado juntos, no fui tan gentil a la hora de penetrarla, y la embestí con fuerza, la hice sentir mi pene, el que tanto le gustaba. Quería dejar en claro que era muy posible que no encontrara otro macho como yo, pero cuando la oí quejarse porque no estaba suficientemente lubricada supe que no era posible que yo siguiera fingiendo que era de esa forma en la que la quería. Quise retirarme, pero ella no me lo permitió y conmigo aún dentro de ella se acomodó en una nueva posición, en una que ella me había dado a entender que no le gustaba en una oportunidad y flexionando sus rodillas, dejando su cabeza apoyada entre sus brazos y levantando su trasero y dándome una perfecta visión de este. Comencé a notar que si me movía podía empezar a notar mayor lubricación por parte de ella. En esa posición el acceso a su sexo estaba a mi completa disposición, y aprovechando mi estatura por sobre la de ella, sujete sus pechos que literalmente colgaban; excitándome más de lo que pensé que fuera posible, y sin mucha consideración, así tal como la estaba penetrando, sujeté sus pechos y jugué con sus pezones. Ese tipo de sexo era más brusco del que solíamos tener y aunque estaba excitado y muy complacido por algún motivo me estaba costando acabar.

 _—Date vuelta_ — le exigí dominante.

Ella me miró enojada, seguramente por mi tono, pero me hizo caso y mi pene se salió y ambos vimos como por la humedad este solo se resbaló y rebotó sobre mi vientre, demostrando que no estamos ni cerca de terminar con esa sesión de sexo desconsiderado. Ella estiró su mano, iba a tocar mi intimidad, pero yo no quería que lo hiciera y con una sola mano hice que se recostara de espalda y sujeté con mi mano sus dos brazos por sobre su cabeza y con la otra mano introduje un dedo en ella.

 _—Sientes la diferencia entre esto y "esto"_ – dije enojado, rozando mi intimidad en su pierna — _así te vas a sentir con otros hombres que no sean yo._

No estuve seguro de si ella prestó atención a mi comentario cargado de ego, pero no podía estar equivocado.

Le solté los brazos y me apoyé en el cabecero de la cama, con mi erección todavía ardiendo y latiendo por querer estar dentro de ella nuevamente. Me miró a los ojos intensamente por un tiempo más prolongado de lo que usualmente ella se permitía a si misma mirar a nadie.

 _—Terminemos con esto_ — dijo ella.

Y rompiéndome un poco asentí. Ella volvió a darme la espalda y se sentó sobre mí, montándome, pero invertidamente, cobijándome sin vacilación en un solo movimiento. Memoricé esa sensación cálida para el futuro sin ella, y teniendo la visión de sus pechos oscilantes por nuestros movimientos en un intento de juntar nuestros sexo más si es que cabía la posibilidad, terminé cuando comencé a sentir más apretado dentro, conocía esa sensación y esos gemidos, y por los movimientos más descuidados y medios desesperados, concluí que ella ya había alcanzado el orgasmo y yo no tardé en liberar el mío; observé con gusto cuando dejamos de estar conectados, como aún podía ver la dilatación obtenida por ella para poder albergarme dentro, con los restos de nuestro idilio. Sucio pero reconfortante y estaba seguro que lo recordaríamos, ella y yo.

Estando las cosas como estaban, no reclamé cuando ella recogió sus cosas y fue al baño.

 _—¿Y Kon?_ — preguntó casual al volver.

 _—Se lo llevó mi vecina_ — respondí cortante.

No había mucho que decir; saberse rechazado no se sentía lindo, y tampoco me hacía sentir mejor el sexo que acabábamos de tener, fue como un punto final que estaba absolutamente demás.

 _—Kurosaki…_ — dijo llamándome por mi apellido, indignándome más.

 _—¿Sí?_ — pregunté indiferente al hecho de que había vuelto a ser _"Kurosaki"_ y no _"Ichigo"_

 _ _—_ Me gustaría que siguiéramos teniendo una relación cordial… como antes…_ — solicitó.

 _—Está bien_ — respondí.

Me quedé acostado escuchando como buscaba sus cosas para irse, ella ya sabía dónde estaba la salida, así que no iba a molestarme en mostrársela, si iba a irse de mi vida que sola la encontrara, pero por mucho que esperé que sonara la puerta, aquello no sucedió. Me coloqué los pantalones sin antes tener la delicadeza de ponerme la ropa interior y la encontré sentada en mi sillón favorito, con sus manos en la frente, como si estuviera reflexionando.

 _—¿Aún estás acá?_ — la interrogué.

Me hice el sorprendido, pero ya lo sabía, había estado atento a sus movimientos desde que había salido de mi habitación.

 _—Ichigo yo…_ — habló nuevamente.

¿Había vuelto a ser Ichigo? ¿Qué significaba esa ambivalencia de su parte? Me decía de una forma y luego de otra, anunciaba su ida de mi casa y seguía ahí; estaba dando mensajes muy ambiguos.

Se levantó y mirándome nuevamente a los ojos me pidió algo que no creí que fuera a pedir después de sus respuestas anteriores.

 _—¿Podemos seguir como hasta ahora y en tres semanas más hablar de esto de nuevo?_ — pidió sinceramente.

Si en un mes había logrado entusiasmarme con ella así, en tres semanas más, si su respuesta volvía a ser negativa iba a volver a sentirme así de vacío o posiblemente peor.

— _Con seguir hasta ahora ¿te refieres a que nos sigamos acostando y no dormir juntos?_ – intenté entender.

Ella asintió en un gesto tímido que no había visto en ella antes.

 _—No_ — respondí secamente.

Sus ojos brillaron de un modo que no estaba seguro de si se pondría a llorar. El ambiente estaba sumamente tenso.

Escuché que llamaban a mi puerta y me sobresalté. Rukia se levantó rápidamente, tomó su bolso y yo noté cómo me seguía desde atrás.

Abrí la puerta y era mi siempre sonriente vecina, que además también era mi colega, profesora del mismo colegio en el que trabajamos con Tatsuki.

 _—Kurosaki_ — saludó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa como siempre _— ¡Kon no me hace caso! cuando le dije que tenía que volver se metió dentro del mueble de siempre._

¡Ese jodido perro siempre hacia lo mismo!

 _—No sabía que estabas con visita_ — recalcó Inoue al ver a Rukia.

 _—No te preocupes, ella se estaba yendo_ — respondí.

Después de su petición sentí más enojo hacia ella, y el pisotón "casual" que me proporcionó al pasar delante de mí no ayudó a apaciguarme.

 _—Buenas noches, Kurosaki_ — se despidió Rukia.

Salió ignorando por completo a Inoue, que la miró extrañada por su comportamiento.

 _—¿Vamos por Kon?_ — sugerí.

 _—Vamos y si gustas podemos también comer un muffin ¡tengo muchos!_ — ofreció amablemente.

Usualmente no aceptaría ni por error una invitación a comer algo hecho por ella, pero teniendo a Rukia aun esperando por el ascensor y escuchando nuestra conversación, yo actuando como un adolescente aprovechando la oportunidad, acepté.

 _—Por supuesto ¿te queda de ese té que te envió tu hermano de India?_

 _—¡Sí!_ _—_ respondió entusiasta.

— _Voy a buscar algo para colocarme, espera_ — le pedí.

Cuando salí de mi casa Rukia ya no estaba ahí, y de pronto ese té ya no me pareció tan buena idea como en ese momento; me armé de ánimo y fui a por Kon, que por supuesto no quería abandonar su escondite y traté de sacarlo mientras pensaba en algo que me sentía que tenía que devolverle a Rukia y calculando que si bajaba por las escaleras de emergencia quizá, sólo quizá, podría alcanzarla y regresárselo y así tal vez podría seguir adelante…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola! nuevamente me quedo corta con los agradecimientos por las palabras alentadoras que he recibido de parte de Uds, y mientras me llegaban me sentía culpable por no poder actualizar... ocho días sin inspiración y hoy me decidí y salió este capítulo. Ojalá les agrade y por supuesto, me dejen saber sus valiosas opiniones.**

 **Respuesta a reviews de usuarios no registrados:**

 **Cass:** Jajajajaj poe supuesto, la idea es dejarlos en ascuas y seguir manteniendo el interés, asi que tienes toda la razón, ocupo ese recurso. Gracias por tus comentarios y tu apreciación a esta historia.

 **Fer:** Bueno, claramente Ichigo no comprende que él ha tenido 3 años para sobrellevar sus sentimientos; los de Rukia recién despiertan y se complican con su condición médica... quizás que vaya a pasar.

 **Dark:** Hola, te cuento que si quieres comunicarte conmigo puedes hacerlo a través de mensajes privados si es que eres usuario registrado o bien a mi maill que es mi carupin arroba gmail punto com. Gracias por decir que te gustan mis historias :)

 **Caro:** ¡Hola! bueno yo no soy de historias con demasiados capítulos asi que no sé en realidad cuántas actualizaciones podré ser capaz de darte jajajaja y bueno, de nada, yo feliz escribiendo si sé que hay alguien leyendo ;)

 **Hasta pronto ¡y gracias de nuevo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach**

 **Rukia - Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: el lemon es explícito y puede lastimar la sensibilidad de los débiles de caracter y/o mojigatos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

¿Qué había con esos enormes pechos que aparecieron de pronto en frente de la puerta de Ichigo? ¿Y con aquella familiaridad tal que ella se llevaba a su perro a su casa…? No había modo que no me diera cuenta de que la actitud de Ichigo hacia aquella mujer había sido más que actuada porque él nunca era así de animado; él sabía que los podía oír y podía apostar mi herencia a que él lo había hecho apropósito… y lo peor era que le había resultado. Me los imagine en cada una de las posturas del Kama Sutra y a medida que lo hacía mi irritabilidad aumentaba proporcionalmente. ¿Era a eso a lo que se refirió el cuándo me dijo que los hombre mentían? Estaba furiosa… aun cuando no tenía derecho a estarlo. Abrí los ojos a la realidad: lo que sea que tuviéramos con él ya había concluido y para empeorarlo no era porque yo ya no lo quisiera, y me sentí mal y frustrada, porque sabía que no era culpa de él o si quiera culpa mía. Había sido por algo que estaba fuera de mis manos y lo sentí mucho, porque Ichigo era un hombre decente del que podría enamorarme.

La primera semana evité por todos los medios ir a la casa de Renji por temor a encontrármelo, pero lamentablemente la semana siguiente era el cumpleaños de Tatsuki y no ir sería algo imperdonable. Quería verlo, escucharlo, tocarlo… lo quería sobre mí; sin embargo iba a tener que conformarme con solo verlo y esperar a tener la relación que teníamos antes: prácticamente inexistente y la inseguridad me atacó. Un montón de interrogantes comenzaron a preocuparme: ¿Iba a ser capaz de soportar que me mirara con indiferencia? ¿Cómo iba a poder verlo sin desvestirlo en mi mente? ¿Cómo iba a ver sus manos sin remembrar como se sentían en mi cuerpo? No era tan asidua a la autoestimulación, pero luego de haber estado con él sentía algo parecido a lo que denominé _"fiebre uterina"_ y la única forma de apaciguar aquella imperante necesidad era tocándome hasta acabar y en días como el de ayer inclusive dos o tres veces. Temía volverme una adicta a aquella práctica, que aunque me gustaba y estaba bien practicarla, no se comparaba a lo bueno que había sido tenerlo a él y no estar contentándome con el recuerdo de su paso por mi cuerpo.

La forma en la que se acabaron las cosas con Ichigo me había dejado una sensación amarga y esta se incrementó cuando lo vi llegar finalmente, cargando unas cajas con no algo que no estaba segura el contenido, pero lucían pesadas, junto con Renji. Miré sus brazos y su espalda y los músculos que trabajaban para aquel ejercicio se le marcaban tanto que tuve que desviar mis ojos de aquella estimulante visión, y la sensación que me recorrió cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron me estremeció por completo. Desde la cabeza a mi entrepierna, de mi entrepierna a mis pies y de mis pies volvió a mi entrepierna. Me sentí básica y primitiva, pero lo cierto era que mi cuerpo clamó por él…

 _—Hola Renji… Kurosaki…_ — saludé.

Renji se me acercó con una sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro y me levantó como si nada. Él sabía cuánto odiaba que hiciera eso y no escatimé en palabras para recalcarlo y exigirle que me bajara. Él sólo sonreía y me despeinaba, aprovechándose de su inusual estatura para hacerlo.

 _—¿Y Tatsuki?_ — me consultó Renji.

 _—Dijo que ya bajaba_ — le informé.

Mi amigo subió rápidamente a ver a su novia con una sonrisa todavía más enorme en el rostro, dejándome a solas con Ichigo. Algo que estaba buscando y a la vez evitando.

 _—Hola…_ — dijo él.

Ese de tono de voz tan bajo me encantaba…

 _—¿Cómo has estado?_ — deseé saber.

 _—¿Cómo has estado tú?_ — me interrogó él sin contestar la pregunta inicial.

¿Qué cómo había estado yo? Deseosa… penosamente necesitada y un tanto nostálgica de él…

 _—Bien, gracias… ¿y tú?_ — respondí finalmente.

 _—He estado bien, gracias_ — contestó.

El silencio que tanto temí que se volviera incómodo se hizo presente. Él se guardaba las manos en los bolsillos, inquieto, mientras yo nerviosa me rascaba donde en realidad no me picaba, y estando en esa situación poco confortable él se fue hacia la cocina sin siquiera avisarme, dejándome sola y parada como una tonta, especulando sobre qué era lo que se le podía decir al hombre que me gustaba pero que no podía tener. Nunca había vivido una situación ni remotamente familiar… no estaba segura de cómo proceder.

Afortunadamente Renji y Tatsuki bajaron no mucho tiempo después y no se extrañaron de encontrarnos en distintas estancias. Nunca habíamos sido cercanos con Ichigo en cualquier caso y ellos no forzaban la situación.

Celebraríamos el cumpleaños en el lugar de comida coreana. A mí me gustaba, pero Tatsuki la amaba con locura y no perdía oportunidad de llevarnos a ese lugar. Por lo que sabía sólo irían unos compañeros de trabajo de Tatsuki y Renji y yo como adicionales. Era horroroso ir a un lugar y estar rodeada de personas comparten una misma profesión, porque siempre terminaban hablando de sus trabajos y cosas que uno no tenía cómo entender. Rogaba porque esa noche se me hiciera corta, y si comenzaba a desesperarme antes de lo estimado, pretendía dar alguna excusa –que ya estaba maquinando- y marcharme tan pronto considerara que mi cuota presencial había sido saldada. Sólo esperaba que Renji no se moviera de mi lado, sin embargo lo hizo al poco tiempo, y al hacerlo quedé justo al lado de Ichigo. No había una pared entre nosotros, pero yo casi podía tocarla; él me evitaba. Todo fue medianamente aceptable hasta que de pronto el par de senos gigantes que ya había visto y odiado sin mayores razones, hicieron su aparición: además del título de vecina y cuidadora ocasional de Kon, ella era además amiga y compañera de trabajo de Ichigo y Tatsuki y sin tener motivo alguno o razón válida para hacerlo, la noche se me terminó a arruinar. Ella era una chica dulce y de buen carácter, y lo que podía vislumbrar en ella también podría ser incluso ingenuidad de la genuina y no fingida como pensé en algún momento, sin embargo no estuve equivocada con la impresión al verla la primera vez fuera de la puerta de Ichigo, cuando se me prendió automáticamente la luz de alarma: ella buscaba llamar su atención y siempre estaba atenta a él. La recorrí por completo y me sentí como si no tuviera pulgares ante la desventaja en la que me vi. ¿Se acostaban? ¿Lo habían hecho alguna vez? ¿Lo harían eventualmente? Si habían compartido algo ni hablar, pero ¿algo a futuro? Me indignó el que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Miré la hora y el momento que había decretado para marcharme sin sentimientos de culpa en vez de llegar pronto como lo anhelaba, parecía alejarse; y yo ya quería irme…

Ichigo no abría la boca desde hacía un rato y podía ver como casi no había pausas en su ingesta de soju. Él bebía, pero nunca lo hacía en exceso y a mi parecer era extraño su comportamiento, y mientras todos estaban en su mundo, porque me fijé en eso antes de hacer lo que haría, puse una mano en la de él, y tapé el vaso con ella.

Él me mostró una irónica sonrisa y quitó mi mano sobre la de él. Se bebió el contenido de un solo trago.

 _—Preocúpate de tus asuntos_ — respondió.

El tono brusco de su voz me lastimó, no obstante yo lo sabía… no era mi problema.

 _—De acuerdo_ — contesté.

Me fui a un lugar cerca de Renji y traté de enfrascarme en la conversación que mantenía ese grupo, pero mi atención estaba dividida: estaba pendiente de Ichigo que se había quedado apartado, de la conversación que poco y nada me importaba, y en Orihime Inoue… vigilándola, como que si ella fuera a hacer un avance con Ichigo yo pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo... Entonces comprendí que no podía seguir estando en ese lugar. Yo no era así, yo no celaba a otras mujeres, no le daba realmente importancia a los hombres; yo no vigilaba a nadie… no estaba siendo yo. Me excusé con Tatsuki y me despedí de todos con un gesto y cuando miré a Ichigo, encontré que me miraba como con resentimiento. Ignoré ese punzante dolor de mi pecho.

Me subí a mi auto y apoyé mis brazos en el volante. Lleve mi cabeza hacia mis brazos y suspiré, dejando salir todas mis frustraciones en esa exhalación. Me di cuenta en esa velada que no había modo de que pudiera volver a ver a Ichigo del modo indiferente que alguna vez lo hice, y esa era la verdad. Estaba demasiado consciente de él y de su masculina presencia.

Sentí unos golpes en el vidrio del lado del copiloto y salí de mi estado de recogimiento; me restablecí en una posición un poco más digna. El que me había sacado de mi introspección había sido Renji.

 _—¡Me alegro de haber podido alcanzarte! Para tener unas piernas tan cortas avanzas más rápido de lo esperado…_ — bromeó él.

No estaba con ánimos de discutir o de responder a su broma, por lo que simplemente lo ignoré y le pedí que me hiciera saber lo que buscaba de mí.

 _—¿Qué pasa Renji?_ — pregunté sin demasiada paciencia.

 _—Sé que podría estar abusando de tu buena voluntad, pero… ¿podrías llevar a Ichigo a su casa? Justo después que te fuiste comenzó a sentirse mal y ya que viven más o menos cerca pensé en pedírtelo de favor…_ — solicitó Renji.

La idea de transportar un ebrio no me llamaba ni siquiera un poco la atención, y no me extrañaba que estuviera sintiéndose inestable físicamente ¿Cómo no iba a sentirse mal después de todo lo que había bebido…? Sin embargo asentí. No podía dejarlo ahí... además era Renji quien me lo estaba pidiendo…

Mi amigo trajo a Ichigo consigo y él se sentó en el asiento de al lado de mala gana. No se veía tan mal como imaginé, él estaba con los ojos abiertos, caminaba recto y sin ayuda, aunque algo pálido.

 _—Le dije a Renji que no era necesario, que podía llamar un taxi_ – excuso su presencia en mi auto — _Inoue iba a irse conmigo._

Ahí nuevamente esos sucios sentimientos que llaman celos emergieron sin que nadie los autorizara…

 _—Puedo llevarte_ — dije con simpleza.

" _Y así asegurarme de que no te vayas con ella_ …" pensé egoístamente.

 _—Manejas bien para ser mujer_ — comentó mirando por la ventana.

 _—Odio esa clase de comentarios. Es la segunda vez que escucho algo referente a mi género. ¿Eres misógino?_ — inquirí molesta.

 _—No. Las personas que más quiero son mujeres… simplemente pensé que te molestaría_ — contestó.

Si él supiera cuantas cosas me habían molestado esa noche…

 _—Lo conseguiste…_ — admití.

Faltaba poco para llegar a su casa y aunque no estábamos realmente comunicándonos, era lo más cerca que había estado de él en dos semanas… y viendo como nos aproximábamos, descaradamente y queriendo hacerlo, me desvié.

 _—No es por aquí_ — comentó él.

 _—¿No? Debí equivocarme…_ — fingí desconocimiento.

No entendía del todo mi comportamiento con él, debía dejarlo ir, pero no quería hacerlo. Ni siquiera quería hacer el esfuerzo.

 _—No pareces sentirte tan mal como describió Renji_ — recalqué mirándolo.

 _—Yo sólo quería irme. Puede que haya exagerado_ — admitió.

 _—No me gusta el olor que desprendes_ — comenté con pesadez.

 _—Es tu culpa, si hubieses ido más veces a mi casa tal vez no te hubieses perdido y no tendrías que estar soportando mi hedor todavía_ — evidenció él.

¿Cómo debía responder a eso?

 _—Si le hubieses dejado tu perro más veces a tu vecina tal vez yo hubiese ido a apartamento con más frecuencia_ — contesté mordaz.

 _—¿Por qué no te gustan los perros?_ — preguntó curioso.

 _—Si me gustan… cuando son cachorros_ — le aclaré.

Observé como él adquirió una sonrisa y no supe si era sarcástica o no.

 _—¿Te acuestas con tu vecina?_ — solté con menos delicadeza de la imaginada.

Su sonrisa se transformó en una risotada.

 _—¿Qué es tan gracioso?_ — pregunté molesta.

 _—¿Qué derecho tienes para preguntarme algo así?_ — dijo serio de pronto.

 _—Ninguno, es sólo una pregunta_ — reconocí avergonzada.

 _—Podrías preguntar cualquier otra cosa_ — acotó él — _mi vida sexual dejó de ser de tu incumbencia._

 _—Tienes razón_ — concedí.

Un tanto arrepentida de mi pregunta seguí conduciendo imperturbable hasta que fui interrumpida.

 _—¿Qué le viste a Renji para empezar? Digo… debe tener lo suyo pero ¿por qué con él si fuiste capaz de tener una relación?_ — consultó mirando por la ventana.

La pregunta me había tomado por absoluta sorpresa.

 _—Renji es maravilloso_ — contesté de inmediato.

Él se acomodó y yo seguí manejando sin desviarme en ningún lugar, sólo seguí derecho; él no dijo nada al respecto.

 _—Quiero decir… es atento, preocupado, hábil y en todo lo que hace se esfuerza al máximo y siempre da lo mejor de si_ — enumeré algunas de las cualidades de mi amigo.

 _—Suena a que sigues interesada en él_ — sostuvo.

 _—Por supuesto que sí, siempre voy a estar interesada en él, pero como persona, no como hombre_ — le aclaré.

 _—Ah, entiendo_ — contestó lacónico.

 _—¿Y qué hay de Tatsuki? ¿Nunca tuvieron nada? Eso Renji se lo traga porque es un crédulo pero yo no_ — expresé escéptica.

Ichigo sonrió por mi pregunta y después de pensarlo un momento habló.

 _—Teníamos catorce… quizá trece. Ella no había besado y aparentaba que eso no le importaba y bueno… Tatsuki nunca ha sido demasiado femenina y a los chicos aunque les gustaba ella, eso les asustaba. Una chica fuerte a esa edad amedrenta y un día una cosa llevó a la otra; ella estaba preocupada de no gustarle nunca a ningún hombre…_ — reveló información valiosa _— y por más que traté de convencerla que eso no sucedería ella no me creyó y la besé. Le demostré con hechos concretos que eso no sería así._

La historia no era algo tan jugoso como imaginé y había sido hacía mucho. Aun así me daba la razón en cuanto a mi juicio previo.

 _—No es para tanto tampoco, como para que lo oculten_ — respondí.

 _—No le restes importancia a un beso_ — contestó.

 _—Un beso es un beso, uno da muchos a la largo de la vida_ — recalqué.

 _—Un beso dice mucho acerca de cómo será la química con esa persona, si no te gusta como una persona besa difícilmente disfrutarás del sexo con él o ella_ — dijo él.

No había pensado en eso y le encontré demasiada razón. Era cierto; había una cierta relación.

 _—Nos estamos alejando mucho_ — dijo él.

 _—Lo sé_ — contesté.

 _—¿Tienes pensado ir a algún lugar?_ _—_ interpeló con indiferencia.

 _—No realmente, pero no deseo dar la vuelta_ — le contesté.

 _—No la des_ — concedió él.

El paisaje citadino comenzó a cambiar a uno más verde a medida que nos alejábamos por ese camino que parecía no tener fin.

 _—No me he acostado con Inoue_ — me informó repentinamente él.

El regocijo interno que sentí no debía estar permitido.

 _—Me alegra saberlo_ — fui honesta.

 _—¿Por qué?_ — quiso saber él.

 _—Porque sí_ — traté de que se conformara con esa respuesta.

 _—¿Estás celosa de ella?_ — adivinó prontamente.

 _—Sí_ — afirmé desvergonzadamente.

 _—¿Por qué? ¿Es sólo una disputa de ego entre personas del mismo sexo? ¿o es por mí?_ — inquirió suspicaz.

 _—No creo que ella me vea a mí como una rival. Es algo personal, más bien_ — contesté.

 _—¿Entonces es por mí?_ — concluyó él.

No le contesté, esperando que sacara sus propias conclusiones.

 _—Si es por mi quiero que des media vuelta de inmediato_ — demandó.

 _—Quien conduce soy yo_ — le hice ver — _yo mando._

 _—Las mujeres fuertes amedrentan a los hombres a la edad que sea..._ — murmuró con hastío.

 _—¿Te intimido?_ — dije un poco pagada de mi misma, pero ocultándolo.

 _—Desde que te conocí_ — aceptó.

 _—Tú también a mí… desde el primer día_ — reconocí.

Observé el camino y había un desvío. Lo seguí y no mucho más allá las luces comenzaron a escasear y terminamos en un lugar donde sólo las luces del auto eran las que alumbraban el camino, que ya era de tierra y piedras. Me detuve e iba a dar la vuelta, para regresar, pero él lo impidió.

 _—¿Y si te intimido por qué me traes a un lugar como este?_ — me interrogó agudamente.

Su voz era calmada y grave. Rasposa y sexy.

 _—Me gusta el peligro_ — le informé.

 _—¿Y te gusto yo?_ — preguntó indiscreto.

 _—También…_ — contesté finalmente

Me bajé del auto e inspiré profundamente el aire que parecía más liviano y oxigenante que el aire de la ciudad. Casi lastimó mis pulmones aquella pureza.

 _—¡Oye! Es riesgoso salir_ — me advirtió.

 _—Es más peligroso para ti que me quede adentro_ –— contesté rápidamente.

 _—De mi seguridad me preocupo yo. Entra_ — sonó mandón, pero me agradó.

Le hice caso imaginando que tal vez si entraba al auto podríamos llegar a alguna clase de término agradable y me dirigí al auto nuevamente, rodeándolo, pero por su lado y abrí la puerta. A tientas con mis manos busqué su rostro. Quería tocarlo porque me parecía del todo irreal que estuviera con él en ese lugar perdido relativamente cerca de la ciudad. Mis manos encontraron su rostro y lo acaricié con temor de que él me rechazara, pero no lo hizo en primera instancia y aquello me dio confianza. Pasé mis dedos por tu barba incipiente y aquella áspera sensación me agradó. Recorrí, protegida por la oscuridad, con dedicación sus facciones y con mi pulgar me detuve en esos labios cálidos que tanto placer me habían dado en un lapso tan corto de tiempo. Acerqué mi rostro al de él decidida a reemplazar mis dedos por mis propios labios, pero él interpuso su mano entre nosotros impidiendo mi cometido y adivinando mi siguiente movimiento.

 _—¿Por qué?_ — necesité saber.

¿Me había estado dando pistas equivocadas con eso de que me dejara tocarlo con libertad? ¿Era un beso acaso excederme?

 _—¿Por qué tú no quieres algo más que esto de mí?_ — preguntó apagadamente.

Me alejé más que frustrada por no haber podido besarlo, pero por sobre todo porque no sabía cómo darle una respuesta sin tener que hablar de mis problemas médicos como justificación. Porque no existía ningún otro motivo.

 _—¿Hay otro hombre?_ — indagó.

 _—No, no hay más hombres en mi vida_ — contesté impulsivamente.

 _—¿Soy yo entonces?_ — dedujo equivocadamente.

¿Cómo explicarle que no era él y sino yo, sin que no sonara como ese famoso cliché?

 _—No_ — negué de plano — _no eres tú._

—" _No eres tú, sino yo" ¿En serio me dirás eso?_ — dijo descolocado — _debes tener algo mejor que eso, por favor._

 _—Me gustas Ichigo, pero no soy material para una relación estable. No en este momento al menos_ — deje entrever que había algo más.

 _—¿Qué pasa en este momento?_ — quiso averiguar más.

 _—Estoy viviendo un montón de cambios y no es mi intención herir a nadie en el intertanto_ — revelé misteriosa.

 _—Rukia, ¿puedes jurarme que no es por otro hombre? Que sea lo que sea que estés resolviendo no es que estés involucrada con alguien más_ — exigió una respuesta.

 _ _—_ ¿Eres celoso, Ichigo?_ — pregunté lo evidente.

 _—Sí, ¿y tú?_ — contraatacó él.

 _—No sabía que lo era hasta que conocí a tu vecina_ — revelé con el corazón latiendo en mi oído.

Él me atrajo hacia él y sentí su aliento muy cerca de mí.

 _—No tengo ningún interés en ella_ — expresó con seguridad.

 _—Ella si en ti_ — le advertí molesta.

 _—¿Sí? No haberme dado cuenta antes…_ — exclamó con un tono que evidenciaba arrepentimiento.

Dentro de la oscuridad en la que estábamos envueltos sentí que se aproximaba para besarme, pero en esa oportunidad fui yo la que lo detuvo.

 _—No hay más hombres en mi vida… créeme_ — desembuché.

 _—¿Y ese tal Ashido?_ — inquirió interesado.

Empecé a reírme de que sacara ese nombre de la nada, de hecho no debería ni conocerlo.

 _—¿Cómo sabes de él?_ — interrogué curiosa.

No contestó.

 _—Eres un poco escalofriante, Ichigo_ — comenté con gracia.

Apenas terminé de decir aquello cuando sentí su húmeda lengua lamiendo mis labios que no terminaban de cerrarse luego de verbalizar esa acusación. Sus besos se sentían maravillosos. Estaba tan renegrido y apartado que mis sentidos se agudizaron, particularmente el tacto, el gusto y el oído.

Él hizo que me sentara sobre él, y no tardé en dejarlo a él en medio de mis piernas al acomodarme. Y ya podía sentirlo duro a través de aquellos duros jeans. Sentía mi sangre hervir, saber a Ichigo excitado era un impulsor para mi propia agitación. Más cuando él comenzó a buscar examinarme en busca del botón del pantalón que revelaría mi intimidad palpitante y anhelante.

 _—Estás empapada, Rukia_ — dijo con fascinación — _me encanta._

Sus gruesos dedos me recorrieron y el sonido que surgía a raíz de aquella inspección delataba mi verdadera tórrida naturaleza. Le facilité el acceso abriendo mis piernas todo lo que aquel reducido espacio del auto permitía y él aprovecho mi movimiento para introducir dos dedos en mí.

 _—Ni siquiera tienes la deferencia de empezar sólo con uno_ — dije acostumbrándome a la incursión.

 _—No intentes hacerme sentir mal por eso; yo sé bien cuánto puedes recibir_ — soltó con total carencia de delicadez.

Fui totalmente sorprendida cuando con su otra mano manipuló mi clítoris a su antojo, haciendo que mis piernas no pudieran mantenerse quietas. No tenía un solo atisbo de delicadeza conmigo y comencé a gemir por lo mucho que estaba sintiendo.

 _—Mierda_ — exclamé.

Él pareció pagado de sí mismo con mi imprecación, porque concentró sus caricias de la misma forma en que lo había hecho cuando no pude contener aquel improperio. Me apoyé en el tablero del auto, totalmente doblegada, cuando él dejó de tocarme, no lo tomé bien en ese momento, pero cuando escuché el sonido de su cinturón y luego el del zipper supe que eso sólo podría volverse mejor. Siempre era un gusto ver a Ichigo desnudo, pero la oscuridad le estaba dando otro matiz al asunto. Concluí que Ichigo ya se había liberado a sí mismo y se estaba tardando demasiado en volver enfocar su atención en mí, pero no tardé en descubrir que comenzó a masturbarse y a hacerse sentir bien así mismo, ante mi perplejidad. Olvidándose de mí y mi húmeda necesidad.

 _—¿Qué estás haciendo?_ — le pregunté retóricamente.

 _—Lo que parece evidente_ — dijo con convicción.

 _—Pero la pregunta es ¿por qué…?_ — sin poder esconder mi desconcierto.

No me cabía duda alguna que ver a Ichigo autosatisfacerse debía ser algo para el recuerdo, pero ¿por qué justo en ese momento que no podía verlo?

 _—Si tú no haces nada por mí, lo haré por mí mismo_ — protestó.

 _—Creo que estás exagerando. Sólo tenías que pedirlo_ — le aclaré.

 _—Te lo pido_ — manifestó abiertamente.

Me guardaría por un momento ese revés incomprensible y me acomodé en medio de sus piernas, y fue arduo trabajo lograr cambiar la posición, y acerqué mi cara a su abrasadora erección. Emanaba calor incluso a la distancia y sin darle un aviso lo tomé con mi boca e hice todo lo posible por albergar todo lo que pudiera y al no ser aquella una tarea fácil, me ahogué por impulsiva.

 _—Cuidado_ — me advirtió — _quién mucho abarca poco aprieta._

Su tono burlón desafió mi capacidad como mujer y aquello me irritó. Dejé mi tarea ni siquiera a medias, sino a segundos de haberla iniciado.

 _—¿Qué pasó?_ — dijo turbado.

 _—Te compensaré luego. ¿Está bien si te pido que me lo metas ahora?_ — exigí derechamente.

 _—Nunca eres tan directa_ — recalcó él.

 _—Jamás había deseado más tenerte dentro de mí_ — manifesté — _han pasado muchos días._

 _—Y yo que había pensado que setenta y una horas había sido mucho tiempo_ — exteriorizó — _estaba equivocado. No se compara a lo que han sido estas dos semanas..._

Él me ayudó a acomodarme tomándome desde las axilas y yo busqué la palanca que me permitiría reclinar un poco el asiento, sorprendiéndolo con la caída brusca.

 _—Lo merecías_ — le achaqué.

El aire que soltó con aquella pequeña risa que le causó mi acusación se me hizo más que deseable, y lo besé mientras me acomodaba todo lo que permitía ese restringido ambiente. Su pene estuvo en contacto con la piel desnuda de mi estómago y lo deseé en mi tan pronto como pudiera.

 _—Esto es insano_ — susurré en su pecho.

Con movimientos más que calculados conseguí que se introdujera sin más contratiempos. Gemí de gusto al advertirlo justo donde lo quería, en mi cérvix. Por la posición iba a ser yo la que tuviera que hacer la mayor parte del trabajo y siendo honesta prefería estar abajo, pero para Ichigo sería imposible en ese lugar. Esa posición hacía que la penetración fuera tan profunda que sabía que había un límite entre el placer y el dolor que no era demasiado complicado transgredir…

 _—¿Qué lo es?_ — curioseó.

 _—Lo rico que te sientes_ — manifesté abiertamente.

 _—No comprendo cómo puedo sentirte tan ajustada todavía_ — masculló más para sí mismo que para mí.

 _—No sé cómo tomar eso_ — dije honesta.

 _—Así como me estás tomando ahí abajo… de muy buena manera_ — contestó deslenguadamente.

Ignoré su comentario y me concentré en el vaivén y en encontrar un ritmo apropiado. El comenzó a moverse desde su posición, por lo que el choque de su pelvis y la mía a veces era un "poco" demasiado. No hacía falta más esmero, yo ya estaba cerca.

 _—Avísame cuando estés por acabar_ — le pedí.

 _—¿Por qué?_ — exigió saber.

 _—Sólo hazlo_ — demandé.

 _—¿Me recibirás en tu boca?_ — preguntó con una voz que delataba su nivel de enardecimiento.

 _—¿Eso te gustaría?_ — husmeé.

 _—Sí_ — no titubeó en su respuesta.

 _—No estás de suerte hoy_ — contesté.

 _—No te vayas dentro_ — solicité casi sin poder hilar las palabras.

 _—Debiste decírmelo antes_ — respondió — _ya es demasiado tarde._

Y así, sin ningún respeto por lo que le pedí, lo sentí inundarme mientras yo misma me contraía consiguiendo que sintiera su pene todavía más, prolongado mi propio orgasmo, haciendo que temblara del gusto y gimiera guturalmente.

Lo bueno de que Ichigo fuera tan grande y fuerte era que no me sentía mal por apoyar mi peso completo en él. Sentí como poco a poco él perdía el vigor de su erección y finalmente salirse de mí y sólo en ese momento pensé en el tapiz de mi auto… sólo me quedaba esperar que los daños colaterales de nuestro encuentro no fueran del todo evidentes para mañana.

Estando sobre él, escuchando los latidos de su corazón agitado entendí que era tarde para proteger mis sentimientos. Dos semanas, la mitad del tiempo que había estado con él, habían bastado para comprender que no tenía caso que intentara negar que mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos estaban completamente extasiados por él. Trate de recobrar mi espacio y quitarme de donde estaba para acomodarme en el asiento de al lado y aproveché de acomodarme la ropa. Podía sentir la evidencia viscosa de nuestro encuentro y me sentí sucia y feliz al mismo tiempo.

 _—Te dije que no quería que te fueras dentro_ — le dije un poco molesta.

 _—Esas cosas se dicen antes, no un segundo antes de acabar_ — se justificó.

Ichigo buscó en la oscuridad mi mano, y comenzó a jugar mis dedos y finalmente en un gesto poco acostumbrado entrelazo mi mano con la de él.

 _—Es extraño que te lo diga así, cuando ni siquiera puedes verme, pero si no quieres una relación estable ¿quieres seguir teniendo sexo conmigo?_ — propuso.

 _—Sí, sí quiero_ — contesté con rapidez — _¿y qué es lo diferente de lo que te había dicho yo que hiciéramos antes?_

 _—No había pasado dos semanas sin ti_ — habló sentidamente.

Una sonrisa que me alegraba que él no pudiera ver se apoderó de mi rostro.

 _—Pero quiero garantías de que sólo estarás conmigo_ — recalcó.

 _—Estás un poco obsesionado con eso, ¿no?_ — dije cabreada

 _—Sin embargo antes no lo habíamos aclarado_ — destacó.

 _—Te exijo lo mismo_ — respondí.

 _—Me parece justo_ — acordó — _¿Tienes alguna petición en particular?_

 _—Sólo una…_ — consideré — _Si alguno de los dos decide terminar esto que tenemos el otro lo aceptará sin cuestionamiento._

Ichigo no contestó ni me manifestó si acaso le parecía bien de inmediato.

 _—¿Ichigo?_ — pregunté — _¿te parece bien?_

 _—No_ — admitió — _pero no aceptarás de otro modo, ¿verdad?_

El regreso a su casa fue tranquilo, aún no eran ni las cuatro de la madrugada y estaba todavía oscuro, pero ya habíamos vuelto al camino y los postes de luz alumbraban el camino. Ichigo estaba a mi lado concentrado en el camino, luchando contra el sueño porque podía ver como a veces sus parpadeos de hacían más largos por segundos.

 _—Duerme, yo te despertaré cuando lleguemos_ — le ofrecí.

Él insistió en que no tenía sueño pero no tardó mucho en cerrar sus ojos para no volver abrirlos hasta que lo desperté.

 _—Ichigo… despierta_ — lo mecí — _llegamos._

Se desperezó y abrió sus ojos brillantes aunque un poco enrojecidos por el sueño y probablemente el alcohol. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que estábamos en el estacionamiento de mi edificio.

 _—No vivo acá_ — dijo él extrañado.

 _—Hoy dormirás conmigo_ — sentencié.

 _—No creo que pueda ir por una segunda ronda_ — reconoció apenado.

— _Dormiremos, literalmente_ — le esclarecí el panorama.

 _—Pero a ti no te gusta…_ — cuestionó él.

Mi mirada de advertencia funcionó. Se calló y no terminó la oración; comprendió que no quería ahondar en el asunto. Observé que se levantó animado del auto.

Subimos y se despojó de su ropa excepto por la interior y lo vi así, sin estar en una situación sexual propiamente tal… ¡y cómo se le marcaba todo! Desvié mi vista y fui al baño, al regresar Ichigo se había sentado pero seguía en la misma posición.

 _—Creí que tenías sueño_ — expuse.

— _Lo tengo, pero no sé cuál es tu lado_ — respondió.

Para haber sido alguien que acabó dentro de mi cuando le había pedido que no lo hiciera, eso me pareció demasiado considerado.

 _—Me gusta el lado derecho_ — le hice saber.

Había estado en una cama con él, pero no precisamente durmiendo, y era extraño. Me parecía incluso más íntimo, pero cuando él me invitó sin presionarme a que me apoyara en su brazo, yo accedí y me acerqué. Acaricié su pecho y su abdomen cincelado, desnudo y lampiño con mi mano completamente abierta, absorta. Estaba tentada a bajar la mano, me encontraba a pocos centímetros de aquel falo maravillosamente descomunal, pero me controlé y dejé de hacer eso para evitar los demonios lujuriosos me poseyeran.

Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas al darme cuenta de que él dormía y no roncaba y tampoco se movía… era un buen compañero de cama.

Desperté acalorada. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con Ichigo. Ya no estaba abrazada a él, pero compartíamos la misma almohada y mientras aprovechaba que dormía, observé con completo descaro como el relieve de su sexo se apreciaba aún con la sábana y el cobertor sobre él.

Tuve la sensación de que ese día tenía algo importante que hacer, pero no debía ser importante si lo había olvidado. Sin hacer ruido fui a tomar una ducha y al volver observé la luz de mi teléfono móvil se encendía. Me reprendí mentalmente por no haberlo puesto a cargar antes de dormir, de seguro era eso, pero al tomarlo vi tres llamadas perdidas de mi hermano, y justo al tomarlo Byakuya volvió a marcar.

 _—Ya era hora, Rukia_ — dijo hastiado.

 _—Hermano, lo siento. ¿Necesitabas algo?_ — consulté rápidamente.

 _—Sí, que me abras la puerta_ — solicitó.

Mi corazón se tuvo que haber detenido unos segundos ante la sorpresa y no tardé en recordar la razón: el aniversario luctuoso de nuestro padre. Le pedí a mi hermano que me esperara y en cinco minutos sin comprender cómo, estuve lista o al menos digna para abrirle.

 _—No acostumbras a atrasarte_ — destacó él.

 _—Sí, discúlpame, hermano. Ya casi…_ — le avisé.

Terminé de arreglarme y el sueño de Ichigo parecía imperturbable. Luego le explicaría todo…

 _—Por cierto…_ — me dijo Byakuya desde el salón _— No sabía que te hubiesen crecido tanto los pies…_

Recordé las zapatillas de Ichigo en la entrada y me llevé una palma a mi cara por aquel imperdonable descuido.

 _—¿Por qué no me lo presentas, Rukia…?_

Mierda... justo lo que me faltaba...

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Hola ¿qué tal? Espero que bien. Espero que les agrade la actualización. Estoy muy contenta con el buen recibiento de esta historia asi que por lo mismo me siento constantemente culpable por no actualizar más seguido...** _  
_

 **Muchísimos saludos y gracias nuevamente por las palabras de apoyo que continuamente me estan dando y si tienen dudas o preguntas no duden en manifestarlas, yo respondo todo :)**

 ** _Respuestas a reviews de usuarios no registrados:_**

 _ **Cass:** _ Jajajaja te aseguro que Ichigo lamentó profundamente haber hecho lo que hizo con tal de molestar a Rukia, pero de nada le sirvió; él no quiere realmente alejarse de ella y Orihime no es la mujer que quiere. Habrán más puntos de vista de Ichigo, por mi parte creo que él tiene mucho que decir en esta historia. ¿Qué pasara? Por lo pronto él va a esperar a Rukia finalmente. ¡Saludos! y hasta la próxima.

 _ **Fer:** _ ¡Nadie se lo imaginaba! Pero eso explica por qué Ichigo era como era con ella, tan intenso y demandante. ¿Si Rukia tuvo celos inmediatos de Orihime? No cabe la menor duda que si. Detectó su interés inmediatamente. Hasta luego, espero que estés bien y que esta actualización te agradara también.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach**

 **Rukia / Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: mojigatos y puritanos podrían sentirse ofendidos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

La voz de mi hermano me indicó que aquella petición disfrazada de pregunta era en realidad una orden y aún a mi edad me sentía más que dispuesta a obedecerle.

Miré a Ichigo imperturbable, completamente despreocupado e ignorante de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué me sentía así, como una adolescente que descubrieron en su primera vez? No había modo de salir de esa situación sin implicar a Ichigo. Tendría que despertarlo.

 _—Oye… Ichigo_ —lo mecí suavemente.

Él seguía como si nada y tuve que cambiar la estrategia.

 _—Ichigo…_ —reiteré.

Lo despojé de todo lo que lo cubriera.

 _—¡Oye despierta!_ —le exigí con menos amabilidad.

Ichigo abrió los ojos y en un movimiento rápido me sujetó del brazo y me atrajo hacia él. Aterricé sobre él.

 _—¿Tienes la costumbre de interrumpir de esa forma el sueño de tus invitados?_ —inquirió molesto.

 _—Ichigo, suéltame_ —solicité con firmeza.

 _—No… lo que yo quiero es sexo matutino. Es la razón por la que te quedas a dormir en otro lugar, para empezar_ —exigió y argumentó.

 _—Ichigo basta… por favor necesito que te arregles en cinco minutos_ —requerí.

 _—Dejas que me quede, ¿pero me echas temprano en la mañana? Mujer… tú no tienes nada de clase_ —reclamó –. A _demás ¿por qué estás tan vestida?_

 _—Mi hermano está afuera. Sabe que estás aquí… por favor levántate; quiere conocerte_ —le comuniqué tímida.

Mis mejillas se sentían acaloradas. El solo imaginar lo que estaba pensando mi hermano sobre mí me alteraba a ese punto.

 _—¿Es acaso lo que distingo un sonrojo?_ —preguntó con tono burlón.

 _—¡No me molestes!_ —pedí abochornada.

 _—¿Te da vergüenza que tu hermano sepa que tienes vida sexual?_ —dijo Ichigo divertido.

Me quedé callada porque era cierto. Todo lo referente a mi hermano tomaba un matiz serio y solemne. La sexualidad era tabú.

 _—Por favor_ —le pedí casi suplicante.

Ichigo asintió, pero justo antes de salir para ir a acompañar a mi hermano, hizo que me girara y me levantó contra la puerta. Mi corazón latía alborotado. Ichigo estaba besándome ávidamente, en un beso que involucraba más lengua que labios y mi hermano a pocos metros... Estaba excitada con la situación, pero supe controlarme.

 _—¡Basta!_ —le pedí.

Sin embargo estaba consciente que mi poco convincente tono de voz le restó credulidad a mi dictamen ¿pero cómo iba a ser inmune a su lengua lamiendo mi cuello, a su sexo frotándose con el mío y a sus dedos pellizcando mis pezones? Él se rió y me liberó de su agarre; sentí mis pies nuevamente en el suelo.

 _—No creas que no te cobraré la sesión sexo matutino. Aunque sea al atardecer_ —dijo jadeante en mi oído

 _—Está bien_ —concedí —. A _rréglate y sal._

 _De acuerdo_ – respondió él.

Lo vi desaparecer en mi baño y yo arreglé rápidamente lo que Ichigo había desordenado y salí, esperando que mi hermano no se hubiese percatado de nada.

 _—Byakuya_ … —le hablé.

Sentí su mirada analítica escanearme con detenimiento y mi corazón latía desbocado, sin embargo no dijo una sola palabra. Estuvimos sentados esperando a que Ichigo saliera. Estaba nerviosa porque aquella era una situación demasiado surrealista; el único novio Byakuya había conocido había sido Renji. Ichigo ni siquiera era mi novio… ¿qué diría mi hermano si conociera la verdadera naturaleza de nuestra relación? Afortunadamente no tuve tiempo de seguir pensando en cosas que me complicaban la existencia, porque finalmente Ichigo salió y dentro de lo que se podía se veía presentable. Y guapo… excesivamente atractivo.

Lo vi caminar hacia nosotros con seguridad y observé algo de lo que pocas veces fui testigo: Ichigo no se amedrentó con la presencia de mi hermano.

 _—Soy Ichigo Kurosaki_ —saludó y extendió su mano —. _Un gusto._

 _—Byakuya Kuchiki_ —no le respondió la parte del _"el gusto es mío"._

Ambos se miraron cuidadosamente, como estudiándose. Fui completamente sensible al despliegue de testosterona que en ese momento se liberó.

 _—Rukia no me había hablado de ti_ —expresó severo.

 _—Nuestra_ amistad _es reciente_ —enfatizó peligrosamente en _"amistad"_

Quise creer que Byakuya no picaría el anzuelo... Ilusa...

 _—¿Amistad?_ —repitió mi hermano sin creer lo que oía.

Byakuya se volteó hacia mí y me miró con indignación

 _—Rukia, este sujeto ni siquiera tiene la decencia de presentarse como tu novio_ —manifestó irritado.

 _—Estás equivocado en algo, somos amigos porque tu hermana no quiere ser mi novia. No soy el responsable de esa situación_ —explicó él.

Mi boca se abrió ante la sorpresa de lo que Ichigo acababa de decir ¿Era tan difícil para él haberle seguido el juego? Había personas a las que nunca se le decía completamente la verdad… mi hermano era una de ellas.

 _—¿Rukia?_ —me interrogó Byakuya

 _—¿No se nos hace tarde?_ —Intenté escapar.

Estaba muy consciente de que aquella respuesta evasiva era tan mala como obvia y que era muy posible que no funcionara como salvavidas, sin embargo ante mi sorpresa, mi hermano miró la hora en su elegante reloj de pulsera y asintió.

 _—Sí, estás en los cierto. Nos están esperando_ —confirió.

Sorprendida que aquella pobre excusa me sirviera, no cuestioné mi suerte. Byakuya ignoró por completo a Ichigo y se adelantó.

 _—Te espero abajo_ —dijo secamente.

Miré a Ichigo molesta por lo innecesario de tu aclaración.

 _—¿Querías sexo compensatorio?_ —lo interrogué—. C _omienza a practicar solo… y prepara tu mano. Asegúrate de cerrar bien cuando te vayas._

Tomé mi bolso, me acomodé los zapatos y me marché, sin darle la oportunidad de que me dijera nada.

Las reuniones con mi familia siempre eran lo mismo. Pocas palabras, mucha etiqueta y sobraba la tensión. Afortunadamente eran pocas veces al año. Era extraño, pero a pesar de conocerlos toda la vida no sentía que lo hiciera realmente. Eran desconocidos y distantes… siempre sentí como si me evitaran. No creía conocer el color de los ojos de mi abuelo, mi tío pasaba de mí y mi hermano siempre estaba físicamente, pero no emocionalmente. Quería irme pronto y todavía me quedaba un viaje de vuelta junto a Byakuya… ¿cuándo se había transformado eso en una tradición? Deberíamos replanteárnoslo, porque era incómodo, pero de algún modo también me gustaba, no eran muchas las oportunidades que compartía a solas con él.

 _—Tus gustos no han cambiado… sigues interesándote en hombres irreverentes_ —manifestó.

Ignoré su comentario, porque no quería ahondar sobre mi relación con Ichigo, pero hizo que recordara algo.

 _—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?_ _Te vi con una mujer el otro día_ —comenté.

Si no conociera a mi hermano diría que aquella pregunta lo alteró.

 _—Debiste confundirte_ —respondió tajante.

Por la forma segura que lo dijo llegué a dudar de si en realidad lo había visto o no. Tal vez y lo confundí, como él lo dijo.

 _—¿Tendrás que volver a viajar?_ —rompí el hielo.

 _—No, tengo unos días antes de tener que subir a un avión_ —contestó.

 _—¿Quieres que nos juntemos a almorzar un día de estos?_ —quise saber.

 _—Eso me parece bien_ —aceptó.

¿Por qué debía sentirme así con mi propia familia? Si no hubiese conocido a Renji difícilmente sabría lo que es sentirse apreciada por alguien…

 _—No quiero meterme en tu vida… ¿pero siquiera sabes quién es ese sujeto?_ —preguntó firme pero dubitativo.

 _—Sí, es amigo de Renji. Lo he conocido por algún tiempo_ —contesté con certeza.

Observé una mueca que de seguro le costó trabajo no expresar. Siempre era lo mismo cuando escuchaba hablar de Renji. No lo soportaba.

 _—Eso explica muchas cosas…_ —dijo irónico.

Byakuya no preguntó más, pero sentía que quería contarle sobre él. No quería que se quedara con una mala impresión de él.

 _—Él es profesor de educación física. Tiene mi edad_ —agregué.

 _—¿Hace cuánto son "amigos"?_ —enfatizó la última palabra.

¿Debía contar esas semanas separados? Sentía que le restaban importancia a mi _"relación"._ No había necesidad.

 _—Casi dos meses_ —respondí.

 _—¿Y por qué dijo él que eras tú la que no quería comprometerse con él?_ —indagó justo donde no quería que se fuera el tema.

Estaba confundida porque Byakuya nunca me preguntaba nada personal, y odié a Ichigo por haberme expuesto de esa forma, aun cuando nunca conversamos sobre cómo presentarnos... pero era algo de sentido común… ¿quién iba y se presentaba de esa manera…?

 _—Es complicado de explicar_ —respondí evasiva.

Byakuya siendo quien era no iba a indagar más. Captaría el mensaje-

 _—Te llamaré cuando esté disponible_ —me advirtió.

 _—De acuerdo. Te veo pronto entonces_ —me despedí.

Me dejaba pensativa el que todavía después de casi treinta años, siguiera sintiéndome así de tímida con él. Subí agotada, no había dormido del todo bien y además tenía como cuatro horas perdidas de descanso y no conforme con eso, mi familia tenía la particularidad de drenar la energía y el alma de quien osara tenerlos cerca. Quería llegar a mi cama y dormir hasta que fuera un nuevo día, pero no contaba con que mi invitado continuara en mi casa, ocupando mi cama.

 _—Ichigo_ —lo desperté.

Repetí el llamado y me cansé al tercer intento. Me tiré a la cama, en el espacio que al menos él si respetó y no ocupó.

 _—Pensé que no llegarías nunca_ —habló él.

 _—¿Por qué te haces el dormido si estás despierto?_ —interrogué.

 _—Porque quería tenerte así_ —contestó –. A _mí misma altura._

 _—¿Sabes que estoy molesta contigo?_ —consulté

 _—Por eso me quedé_ —respondió con simpleza.

 _—Era una apuesta arriesgada_ —acoté.

 _—Prefiero arriesgarme y averiguarlo que estarme preguntando si lo estarías desde lejos._

Se acercó y me besó y ante eso no pude sino responderle, a pesar de lo que me había dicho a mí misma que haría cuando volviera a tenerlo en frente…

 _—No me vuelvas a poner en una situación incómoda como esa de nuevo_ —solicité seria —. M _i hermano no es alguien a quien puedas decirle esa clase de cosas._

 _—Está bien. Lo siento… conmigo debes aclarar bien los límites_ —aclaró arrepentido.

Ichigo me quedo mirando un instante y después se alejó.

 _—¿Fue muy desastroso luego?_ — quiso saber más.

 _—Con mi hermano nunca nada es desmesurado, excepto su apego a lo que es políticamente correcto_ —respondí.

 _—¿A qué te refieres?_ —se interesó.

 _—Mi familia es complicada_ —no deseaba profundizar más.

 _—Todas lo son_ —agregó él.

 _—Sí, tienes razón_ —concedí.

Sin darse cuenta me proporcionó el camino de salida a una conversación que no quería tener. Me acerqué yo en esa oportunidad y me posicioné sobre él.

 _—Quedamos en algo en la mañana_ —evidencié.

 _—¿Sí? Yo recuerdo que me encargaste una tarea que implicaba a mi mano y sabes… soy obediente a veces. Estoy un poco cansado…_

Traté de hacer memoria para entender a qué se refería y lo recordé.

 _—No lo habrás hecho… ¿no?_ —pregunté insegura —. _Lo lamentaría._

 _—¿Qué lamentarías?_ —interrogó Ichigo.

 _—El haberme perdido la oportunidad de verte tocándote_ —expresé excitada por el pensamiento.

 _—¿Eres voyerista, Rukia?_ —inquirió coqueto él.

Con Ichigo estaba aprendiendo a ser más directa con lo que quería. Él me daba la confianza de hacerlo.

 _—Quiero verte_ —le exigí.

 _—¿En serio?_ —preguntó incrédulo.

No le contesté, pero comencé a rozar mi sexo contra el suyo, como había hecho él conmigo temprano por la mañana.

 _—Parece que no tienes ganas_ —hice notar.

 _—Estás jugando con fuego ¿lo sabes?_ —preguntó él empezando a dejarse llevar.

Sonreí. Era increíble lo poderoso que era el sexo.

 _—Tu hermano me odia_ —inoportunamente acotó él.

 _—¿Qué?_ —pregunté descolocada.

Me quedé quieta para comprender lo que él acababa de decir. Nada me ponía menos que hablar de mi hermano en ese preciso momento.

 _—Tu hermano me odió desde el momento que me vio_ —terminó de decirlo.

 _—No creo que mi hermano llegue a saber que es odiar algo, eso sería darle importancia_ —rebatí.

 _—¿Hablas del mismo sujeto que conocí hoy?_ —preguntó él sorprendido.

 _—Sí…_ —aseguré.

 _—Creo que hablamos de dos personas distintas_ —sostuvo él.

¿Por qué sacaba a mi hermano al baile en un momento en el que no se supone que debiéramos hablar de nadie más?

 _—¿No quieres tener sexo? Dijiste que me lo exigirías_ —reclamé.

 _—Sí, lo dije… y yo siempre quiero, pero tengo una política de no tener sexo por las razones equivocadas y créeme que estar fastidiado con la familia no es un buen motivo._

Ichigo acababa de importunar mis deseos y me bajé de él, frustrada. Y él automáticamente se colocó él sobre mí. Una sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro, había caído en su engaño.

 _—En el auto quería ser yo el que estuviera sobre ti_ —reveló.

Se quitó los pantalones quedando desnudo en un solo movimiento y yo me maravillé instantáneamente ante la visión.

 _—Por un momento creí que no querías…_ —manifesté.

Él sonrió y me dio a entender de alguna forma que no habría manera que eso sucediera, como si lo que yo dije fuera una completa locura. Amaba sentirme deseada por un hombre como él…

Podía sentir a través de mi ropa interior su pene que trataba inútilmente de traspasar esa barrera y se sentía maravillosamente bien.

 _—¿Te gusta así?_ —consultó.

 _—Sí…_ —acepté la verdad sin maquillarla.

 _—¿Y te gustaría lo mismo sin ropa de por medio?_ —me preguntó ardoroso.

 _—Sí…_ —respondí desprovista de mi capacidad de decir _"no"_.

A esa altura yo sólo quería que me masturbara directamente con su pene, sentirlo rozarme y haciéndome sentir su glande justo en mi clítoris, donde él se había ensañado y no había tenido que decírselo. Los dedos de mis pies comenzaron a recogerse, porque él con su erección en su mano y sólo observando mi expresión se quedó justo donde yo necesitaba que lo hiciera para estar a punto de correrme. Mi respiración se agitó y comencé a mover mis caderas, él sujetaba su erección mientras yo me movía anhelante de acabar, consiguiéndolo, dejándome ir y lubricando todavía más una zona que no necesitaba de más humedad.

 _—¿Estabas muy caliente, Rukia?_ —me pregunto al oído.

 _—Es tu culpa_ —lo imputé.

 _—¿Sí?_ –dijo él divertido.

 _—Sí…_ —confirmé.

Él no había alejado su sexo del mío ningún centímetro. Nunca lo retiró y aun estando íntimamente ligados me besó tan impetuosamente que estando desprevenida me penetró, y me quejé sin poder fingir que esa intrusión era no era demasiado obvia.

 _—Lo siento_ —dijo él.

Negué con la cabeza y lo besé. No era su culpa, no quería que se sintiera mal por eso. Todavía era de tarde y podíamos vernos. Nunca lo habíamos hecho a esa hora, porque siempre estábamos escondidos y de noche, con luz artificial. Miraba su el punto de nuestra unión y luego mis ojos se encontraron con los de Ichigo, quien me había descubierto, y comenzó a penetrarme mirándome directo a los ojos... Me encantó y me abrumó aquella intimidad que se dio en ese lapso de tiempo.

 _—Creo que de verdad eres voyerista. De verdad te gusta mirar..._ —habló él.

 _—Sí, me gusta mirar… pero a ti_ —reconocí.

Mi comentario pareció gustarle porque incrementó el ritmo que había sido más pausado hasta ese momento.

 _—Dime, Rukia… ¿dónde quieres que acabe?_ —preguntó tomándome por sorpresa.

El ritmo maravilloso que llevaba se detuvo y yo sin poder creer que lo hiciera justo en ese momento, preguntarme precisamente algo como eso.

 _—¿Estás jugando conmigo?_ —inquirí molesta por la interrupción.

 _—Anoche me hiciste saber que no querías que acabara dentro de ti_ —manifestó.

 _—Creo que es necesario que empecemos a usar preservativo_ —respondí.

Su cara si en algún momento se había mostrado burlona por haber jugado conmigo al dejarme casi a punto de lograr terminar de nuevo, esta había adquirido una expresión de desconcierto total.

 _—¿Es en serio?_ —preguntó titubeante.

 _—Sí_ —afirmé.

 _—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no desde el comienzo? No sé si logre acostumbrarme_ —fue sincero.

 _—¿No te gustan?_ —le pregunté.

 _—¿Debíamos tener esta discusión justo ahora?_ —comentó molesto.

 _—Tú empezaste_ —lo acusé.

Sin planearlo el momento se había vuelto incómodo.

 _—Debes saber algo_ —le dije.

 _—¿Qué cosa?_ —consultó irritado.

 _—Estoy bromeando_ —le dejé saber.

Ichigo me miró enojado.

 _—No juegues conmigo, Ichigo_ –le aconsejé.

 _—Eres desconsiderada_ —observó él

 _—Tenlo presente_.

Ichigo volvió a moverse y poco a poco volví a encaminarme a esa más que anhelada ruta del placer.

 _—¿Está bien entonces que lo haga dentro de ti?_ —me interrogó.

 _—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacerlo en mi boca?_ —recordé que lo mencionó.

 _—¿Puedo?_ —preguntó muy en serio.

El sólo hecho de que lo considerara ya me hablaba del nivel de lujuria que sentía por él.

 _—No…_ —respondí severamente.

Vi la decepción en sus ojos, pero me mantuve firme en mi decisión.

 _—No me niego de plano, pero no será hoy_ —contesté — _. Y probablemente tampoco mañana._

Aquello pareció gustarle y aumentó el ritmo nuevamente. Volvía a sentir esas mismas cosquillas que me indicaban que estaba por alcanzar la cúspide.

 _—Rukia…_ —me llamó.

 _—¿Qué?_ —respondí apenas coherente.

 _—¿Te falta mucho?_ —quiso saber.

 _—No…_ —contesté

 _—A mí tampoco_ —revelé

 _—¿Quieres acabar ya Ichigo?_ —quería oírlo hablar así.

 _—SÍ…_ —confirmó él.

 _—¿Y qué necesitas?_ —averigüé. Él algo estaba requiriendo.

 _—Que me digas que está bien que termine en ti, que no me pedirás que me retire justo antes_ —solicitó.

 _—Sólo hazlo… termina y lléname. Quiero sentirte_ —dije con determinación.

Él no necesitó ningún otro aliciente. Abrí mis piernas todo lo posible y moví mis caderas anhelando el tenerlo en pleno contacto e iba a su reencuentro cada vez que él se alejaba. Esa sensación cálida que me provocaba cosquillas internas se intensificó, y sentí mi interior completamente rebosante de él. Ichigo se quedó muy quieto y justo donde estaba más dentro de mí; el sólo saber que yo era suficiente para hacerlo acabar de esa forma fue el incentivo suficiente para correrme contrayéndome sin poder contener ni un poco mi regocijo.

Nunca me había pasado, pero después de tener el que podría considerarse el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, me sentí un poco vulnerable. Con Ichigo había llegado al punto al que evitaba llegar con cualquier hombre y estaba quebrantando mi regla de no involucrarme emocionalmente… Ya era tarde.

 _—¿Vas a quedarte hoy de nuevo?_ —pregunté interesada.

 _—No, no voy a abusar de mi suerte_ —respondió.

Imaginé que después de insistir en que quería que durmiéramos juntos sería una práctica diaria, pero fuera de lo que creí él no se quedaba siempre… habían días en los que él se iba en los que me las ganas de decirle que no quería que se marchara me la guardaba. Todavía me costaba mucho expresar algunas cosas.

La fecha para mi examen se aproximaba vertiginosamente y conociéndome como me conocía, me sería imposible mantener una relación con Ichigo como la estaba llevando hasta ese momento si sabía la verdad acerca de las reales posibilidades acerca de ser madre. Sería más fácil si tan solo viera a Ichigo como algo pasajero, pero me temía que no, porque una conexión como la que teníamos nosotros era imposible de ignorar y más difícil todavía era pensar en perderla una vez que se había establecido. Sabía que mientras más dilatara la situación sería peor después, pero mi presente era tan perfecto como estaba en ese momento que me permití a mí misma prolongarlo un mes… sólo un mes. Pasado ese tiempo me haría los exámenes y sería clara con Ichigo, y que él decidiera qué sería lo que pasaría con nosotros luego de tener los resultados de esos exámenes y un panorama más claro sobre como procedería luego… sólo un mes.

Byakuya me avisó que tendría que viajar antes de lo planeado porque había surgido un imprevisto. Independiente de lo tirante que fuera nuestra relación yo lo admiraba y agradecía cada segundo que pasaba a mi lado y lamenté no haber tenido la oportunidad de compartir con él.

Mi relación con Ichigo mejoraba con los días. Poco a poco acepté que ir a su departamento era también una opción y trataba de relacionarme con Kon. No terminaba de confiar en los perros pero Kon parecía bastante inofensivo. Me gustaba que me hiciera caso de inmediato cuando le decía que no quería que se me acercara tanto.

Tatsuki me pidió que fuera con Renji a comprar porque ella estaría ocupada ese día, y que cuando él iba sólo al supermercado llegaba con _"sólo porquerías"_ como ella aseguró, y a mí me venía bien, hace tiempo que no pasaba un rato a solas con él, y yo soy la clase de persona que necesita tiempo de calidad con las personas que aprecio… y no eran muchas y en definitiva, yo también requería algo de tiempo con él.

 _—¿Quién es él, Rukia?_ —me preguntó de repentinamente mientras buscaba el jugo favorito de Tatsuki.

— _¿De qué hablas?_ —pregunté haciéndome la desentendida.

— _Del hombre con el que sales… ¿le dijiste que si a Ashido?_ —preguntó en un tono chismoso.

¿Qué había con Ashido? ¿Por qué todos los conocían?

 _—¿Por qué sabes de Ashido_? —indagué.

 _—Un día llegamos con Ichigo y te escuchamos contarle a Tatsuki que te había pedido salir dos veces y que se habían besado en la última cita_ —dijo sonriente.

Ahora tenía sentido que Ichigo lo mencionara. Lo había escuchado de mi propia boca.

 _—¿Qué te hace pensar que salgo con alguien?_ —pesquisé.

 _—¿De verdad me estás haciendo esa pregunta a mí? ¿Precisamente a mí? Te conozco, Rukia_ —aseguró.

Me sonrojé, era cierto. Renji me conocía muy bien y lo admití a medias. Él no me creería de todos modos si le dijera que no, porque estaba completamente convencido de que era así.

 _—Quizá tengas razón y si esté saliendo con alguien_ —respondí traviesa.

Renji detuvo el carro de golpe, sorprendiéndose de veras por mi revelación

 _—¡Tienes que presentármelo! Debo conocerlo_ —exigió.

 _—Si todo va como hasta ahora te prometo que serás el primero al que se lo presente_ —prometí.

Se fue todo el camino intentando sonsacarme información sobre lo que el llamaba _"mi hombre"_ pero yo sólo lo evadía divertida, me causaba gracia el que fuera tan curioso. ¿Qué diría si supiera que ese hombre "misterioso" era en realidad Ichigo y que todo el tiempo estuvimos bajo su propia nariz? Sospechaba que más que alegrarse se enojaría porque consideraría que le estuvimos viendo la cara, y le encontraría razón…

Mientras discutíamos sobre si llevar arroz normal o integral, de reojo vi pasar a una mujer con una complexión muy similar a la mía. Mi corazón se paralizó y sentí la alarma. Me escondí y comencé a seguir a esa mujer de cabello negro a través de los pasillos. Renji me miró extrañado por mi comportamiento pero no tuvo preguntas cuando él vio a la mujer también, y comprendió que el parecido era innegable. Yo lo supe, esa mujer era la misma que había visto con Byakuya ese día, y si había pensado que nos parecíamos en un comienzo y había sido desde mucho más lejos de lo que la tenía ahora, y decir que nos parecíamos se quedaba corto. Un chico que compartía nuestras mismas características físicas cerca de los diez o doce años llegó a su lado, y la llamó _"mamá"_ y sentí algo en mi pecho. La seguí un poco más hasta que la mujer comenzó a percatarse de mi presencia y comenzó a estar más atenta a su entorno, obligándome a abortar la misión. Había algo ahí y estaba relacionado conmigo. Byakuya, quien siempre pensé que era la persona más sincera e integra que conocía, esa persona que veneraba... me había mentido.

Todo lo bien que lo estaba pasando se esfumó en un segundo y me quedé con una gran inquietud en mi corazón… además de muchas interrogantes. Renji no dijo una sola palabra de lo acontecido y se lo agradecí. Al llegar a casa Tatsuki ya había arribado y al ver a quien tenía al lado sentí un calor reconfortante; Ichigo estaba ahí y deseé saludarlo como en verdad sentía que quería hacerlo y no de la forma fría que lo hice… lo que sentí al verlo se alejaba mucho en realidad del hielo, y como nunca Renji y Tatsuki no nos dejaron solos en ningún momento. Anuncié que me marcharía e Ichigo hizo lo mismo.

Una vez solos en la intimidad de su habitación me sentí completamente contenida; él no tenía idea lo bien que me estaba haciendo el tenerlo conmigo, y todo sin decir ninguna palabra.

El asunto con aquella mujer me tenía inquieta. Había algo, sentí algo cuando la tuve cerca. La reacción de mi hermano cuando le pregunté sobre si salía con alguien no fue del todo normal… por otro lado siempre han existido rumores acerca de la sexualidad de mi hermano, porque un hombre guapo, conocido y renombrado como él, soltero era algo que sólo la homosexualidad podría explicar, o eso se decía. Desde que podía recordar nunca vi a Byakuya con nadie y en realidad para mí no era tema, después de todo ¿quién era yo para juzgarlo? Mi vida no era precisamente ejemplar y mi familia en general no era lo que se llamara _"normal",_ sin embargo no importaba cuanto me preocupara el tema, porque no tenía cómo averiguar algo, los encuentros anteriores habían sido fortuitos y no conocía ni siquiera su nombre. Traté de ocuparme de mis propios objetivos y lo conseguía, pero el tema seguía latente. Una semana después Tatsuki reavivó mis inquietudes.

 _—No me vas a creer, Rukia hoy tuve una reunión con la madre de un chico. ¡Te lo puedo jurar era como verte a ti!_ —comentó Tatsuki divertida.

Observé a Renji fruncir el ceño y mirarme de inmediato. Tanto tiempo viviendo en esa ciudad y de pronto esa mujer estaba en todos lados, pero si su hijo estaba en esa escuela ya sabía por dónde empezar.

Estaba actuando como una loca esperado a que ella apareciera y la vi, con el mismo chico del otro día. Parecían muy unidos… calculé cuando pasarían cerca de mí y me bajé del auto y quedé justo en frente de ellos. La mujer se sorprendió muchísimo al verme y la cara del niño era de asombro. No me imaginaba como debía estar la mía.

 _—¿Quién eres?_ —le pregunté.

 _—Rukia… eres tú_ —dijo la mujer estirando su brazo y tocándome.

Por un segundo me quedé paralizada. No estaba equivocada ella había dicho mi nombre y me habló con familiaridad. Luego de salir de mi estado shock, me alejé porque no quería que me tocara.

 _—¿Me conoces? ¡Tú sabes quién soy!_ —expresé pasmada.

 _—Por supuesto que te conozco_ —reconoció ella.

La voz de la mujer era calmada y suave. Muy agradable al oído.

 _—Tu eres Rukia Kuchiki, tienes veintinueve años y naciste el 14 de enero_ —respondió acertando en todo.

Seguramente mi cara de sorpresa había cambiado a una de perplejidad.

 _—Tú eres mi hija_ —aseguró.

Estaba rígida en la posición en la que quedé cuando ella me dijo eso. No escuchaba nada… y aquello no podía ser cierto; pero la verdad es que no sabía nada acerca de mi madre, sólo que había muerto. Byakuya y yo no éramos hermanos de la misma madre.

 _—Y él es tu hermano… ha estado deseoso de conocerte_ —indicó al niño—. _Mi nombre es Hisana._

Desvié mi atención hacia el niño que había visto antes y me miraba con una sonrisa que no fui capaz de regresarle; él tenía la piel más clara que yo... pero era el mismo color de mis ojos lo que veía en él… y particularmente en ella.

— _Creo que se ha equivocado de persona_ —respondí tajante.

Me subí al auto rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo para detenerme y aceleré estacionándome en cuanto me sentí a salvo. Desde el comienzo sentí que había algo con esa mujer y sólo había una persona que podía responderme. Miré la hora y no eran las horas en las que mi hermano respondiera el teléfono, pero ante mi sorpresa lo hizo, y yo ignorando años de instrucción sobre cómo hablar adecuadamente en cualquier situación dejé caer la bomba en cuanto lo oí.

 _—Byakuya… ¿quién es Hisana?_ —fui directo al grano

El silencio en el teléfono se prolongó más de lo esperado. Él sabía algo.

 _—Me mentiste…_ —recalqué ofendida.

 _—Rukia no puedo ir yo ¿puedes venir tú?_ —él nunca sugería, por lo que adiviné que no era algo que pudiéramos discutir por teléfono _—. Por favor._

 _—¿Es algo serio verdad?_ —consulté con miedo.

 _—Lo es_ —confirmó.

Después de ordenar las cosas para un viaje que no estaba planificado me fui. Intenté llamar a Ichigo para avisarle que no estaría, pero no logré dar con él y con todo lo que supe después no imaginé que mi viaje se prolongaría un poco más de lo que pensé o que olvidaria llamarlo… lamenté no haber insistido un poco más porque no cuantifiqué cuánto me arrepentiría a mi regreso…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Espero que les agrade la actualización. Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach**

 **Rukia / Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: las escenas descritas pueden dañar la sensibilidad de los sensibles y leves atisbos de OoC**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

Enterarme de lo que no supe en un transcurso de casi treinta años en un lapso de minutos fue como mínimo impactante, y admito sin vergüenza alguna que de algún modo la situación me había sobrepasado. Afortunadamente no me había perjudicado en mi trabajo, porque como si no fuera suficiente tenías vacaciones acumuladas hace tres años. Mi jefe estaba feliz de que decidiera tomarlas, aunque fue sincero al decirme que hubiese preferido que le avisara con más anticipación. Las dos semanas que desaparecí en el sentido laboral podían ser justificadas, pero por otro lado, en el ámbito personal y social, todo estaba mal: Renji no me hablaba y tampoco lo hacía Ichigo, pero si debía ser honesta no me sentía demasiado animada para hablar con ninguno de los dos, porque a penas y si podía con lo que me había sido revelado, no necesitaba más dramas y el estar ambos enojados conmigo era lo que traerían consigo si es que me insistía demasiado en acercarme.

Tatsuki, quien fue la única que tuvo la delicadeza de preguntarme de si estaba bien y si ya había resuelto mis asuntos, se conformó con una respuesta afirmativa sin juzgarme. Ella también me explicó que Renji había buscándome y no pude sino sentirme mal por no avisarle en primer lugar que me ausentaría… ¿me hubiese sentido igual de mal yo si él hubiese desaparecido sin dejar rastro por dos semanas? La respuesta se inclinaba hacia el lado positivo, pero también tenía claro que eventualmente se le olvidaría y eso era lo que realmente esperaba que pasara, porque no era como si deseara hablar sobre el asunto y relatarlo. Bien podría explicárselo, y yo sabía que él lo entendería, no obstante mantener las cosas como estaban, al menos por unos días.

Ichigo por otro lado no contestó los pocos mensajes que le envié, no respondió el teléfono, y cuando lo fui a ver no abrió su puerta. Estaba evidentemente enojado conmigo y estaba plenamente consciente que la que había cometido el error había sido yo, pero si no me daba instancias para solucionarlo ¿cómo iba a poder resolver las cosas con él? Aunque no mucho después descubrí el motivo de por qué no estaba nunca en casa o me ignoraba: Kon se había perdido. Tatsuki si bien ignoraba la relación que tenía con Ichigo, me había contado de paso que lo estaban buscando. Nunca tuve un animal que fuera realmente mío, por lo que el interés de Ichigo en Kon aunque lo respetaba, no lo comprendía del todo, y si bien me gustaban, mi abuelo _—_ o más bien mi bisabuelo, me corregí mentalmente _—_ , no le agradaban. Alguna vez tuve unos conejos que Byakuya me regaló y que de un día a otro comenzaron a desaparecer de a uno. Agité la cabeza; las ganas de llorar me abordaban a ratos cuando recordaba mi infancia y a mi familia, pero me concentraba en distraerme lo suficiente como para no ponerme a pensar sobre la verdad mi origen, y aun cuando insistía internamente que aquel no era realmente tema, este volvía en momentos en los que ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso; sin que lo llamara. Me daba cuenta que quizá dos semanas no habían sido suficientes, pero necesitaba volver a mi vida, a mis amigos… a Ichigo.

Salí a caminar intentando convencerme a mí misma que en realidad no estaba buscando a Kon, pero cada perro de su color llamaba mi atención y esperaba fervientemente que fuera él; de algún modo creía que si encontraba al perro tal vez Ichigo me daría la oportunidad de hablar con él, además por lo que me había dicho Tatsuki, Ichigo estaba realmente alterado con el asunto de Kon. Ya había decidido contarle todo lo que concernía a mis problemas médicos a él, incluso antes de irme, pero lo reafirmé cuando al estar alejada sólo podía pensar en cuánto me hubiese gustado estar con él compartiendo ese momento, pero Ichigo no quería saber de mí y además tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Él adoraba a su perro…

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que había vuelto y no había logrado dar con Ichigo ni con Kon, y estar buscando algo y no encontrarlo era algo más que sólo frustrante, sin embargo al ir a mi trabajo ese día divisé una jauría que llamó mi atención. Eran por lo menos ocho perros siguiendo a una pobre hembra que huía de aquellos interesados canes, y de pronto, entre ellos vi a Kon. Me bajé rápidamente y fui a asegurarme de que fuera él. Lo llamé por su nombre, y el que ni siquiera me mirara me hizo creer que estaba queriendo ver algo que realmente no era, pero la punta de su cola siempre me había llamado la atención porque tenía pelo en ella lo que le daba aspecto plumero, y lo reconocí por ello, definitivamente era él, pero estaba totalmente dominado por el instinto y cuando lo sujeté, admito que tuve miedo cuando me mostró los dientes, y que el mordisco que me dio cuando le impedí seguir con la manada me dolió, pero me aferré a él y finalmente cedió. Ignoré el mordisco e hice una inspección visual de él, y vi que estaba visiblemente lastimado; de seguro había peleado con los otros perros que competian por el mismo objetivo, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo llevé a mi auto, al cual por supuesto no quiso subir de buenas a primeras, y tras dos amenazas que incluían la "castración" como un método de sumisión, se subió. Sentía como que de algún modo me hacía caso por puro arrepentimiento al haberme mordido.

 _—Ichigo está como loco buscándote y tú tras una perra como un baboso…_ —lo sermoneé —. _Además, ¿qué es eso de andar mordiendo a la gente?_

Lo llevé a una veterinaria y mi sorpresa fue grande cuando lo vieron llegar porque lo conocían. La asistente me preguntó qué era lo que me había pasado al notar sangre en mi brazo y tuve que contarle, ella incluso amablemente limpió la zona afectada con suero fisiológico, pero me sugirió ir al médico por asistencia profesional para humanos.

 _—¿Kon?_ — preguntó una chica muy linda.

Él le movió la cola la cola, claramente feliz. Evidentemente la reconocía. La asistente me comentó que ella era la otra veterinaria de la clínica. Se acercó, le habló y al notar que sus heridas eran multiples lo revisó y luego me miró.

 _—¿Por qué está Kon contigo y no con Ichigo?_ –inquirió —. _¿Y por qué está así?_

El tono con el que lo dijo era acusador.

 _—Kon es el perro de mi… novio. Se escapó hace unos días y lo encontré en estas condiciones_ —me defendí.

Al ver a esa chica de pelo verde, hablando con Kon con tal familiaridad sentí la amenaza latente, y en cuanto a lo que dije acerca de mi relación con Ichigo… era lo primero que arreglaría en cuanto pudiera.

 _—No sabía que Ichigo tuviera novia_ —dijo ella pensativa —. _Encarguémonos de las heridas de Kon…_

El perro la siguió feliz, y más tarde volvió con un aspecto menos temerario al no tener sangre y sus heridas cubiertas. Se veía un poco chistoso con los pelones que le hicieron para poder desinfectar bien.

 _—No tenía idea de que fuera este el lugar donde Ichigo trajera a Kon; fue una casualidad_ —comenté.

La chica que más tarde supe que se llamaba Nelliel, me contó que en sus tiempos de practicante había llegado Ichigo con un perro que unos niños habían maltratado y que desde ese día él iba a ese lugar. Habían pasado cuatro años desde entonces y ahora ella ya era oficialmente la segunda veterinaria. La historia me sonaba vagamente familiar; una vez salvé a un perrito de una situación similar. Lo más gracioso era que le quedan sólo correas rosas… y se la pusimos, no podía andar tirando de Kon como si nada, porque además no era como si me obedeciera demasiado. Miré la hora y ya estaba atrasada en una hora en mi trabajo, mi jefe lo comprendería porque era el hombre más amable del universo, pero no me gustaba abusar de su buen carácter, por lo que subí a Konq al auto y mal por él, pero me temía que tendría que acompañarme durante esa jornada porque Ichigo estaba trabajando y no podía dejarlo solo.

 _—Saluda a Ichigo de mi parte_ —pidió Nelliel.

Miré sus pechos, luego los míos y me sentí tan insegura que supe que ese saludo jamás llegaría a él.

Al llegar a mi trabajo con un perro me sentí como en un desfile: todos me miraban, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? No podía dejarlo encerrado en el auto…

 _—Kuchiki_ —me llamó Jūshirō Ukitake, mi jefe.

El hizo un movimiento con la mano que me indicaba que me acercara.

 _—¿Un perro? No sabía que tuvieras uno… ¿Y esta maravillosa criatura por qué está acá?_ —quiso saber él interesado.

 _—Discúlpeme, jefe. Es el perro de un amigo y estaba perdido pero de camino acá lo encontré y no podía dejar que se perdiera de nuevo…_ —relaté. Era la verdad después de todo

 _—Tu amigo debe estar preocupado_ —acotó mientras acariciaba a Kon.

 _—Lo está_ —aseguré.

 _—Qué bueno que tenga una buena amiga como tú para cuidar de su mascota_ —dijo sonriente.

Admiraba a ese hombre demasiado. Nunca lo había visto enojado con nada y siempre llevaba la situación por el lado más amable. Todo lo que tenía lo merecía...

 _—Sí…_ —respondí apenas.

 _—Sin embargo Rukia hoy la carga laboral esta pesada, por tu ausencia hace unos días… ¿podrás con el perro y todo lo que debas hacer?_ —indagó.

 _—Por supuesto que sí_ —conteste con seguridad.

 _—¡Esa es la actitud! Pero es que yo te quería pedir si me podías dejar con este perro un rato. Me vendría bien su compañía_ —pidió con amabilidad.

Él lo hacía por ayudarme. Era la forma en la que él siempre actuaba.

 _—¿Está seguro? El perro podrá ser de mi amigo, pero está bien feo_ —dije bromeando.

 _—No digas eso… Me gustan los animales pero no puedo tener uno; no me prives de la oportunidad de compartir con este digno ejemplar_ —exigió con una sonrisa.

 _—Está bien, disculpe nuevamente por este inconveniente_ —pedí.

 _—No tienes de qué preocuparte_ —aseguró él.

Con una mirada le di una advertencia a Kon, que agachó las orejas. Parecía estar muy consciente de que me había mordido y que lo mejor para él era hacerme caso. Al menos de momento yo era lo más familiar para él...

No tardé en comprender rápidamente por qué mi jefe había querido cuidar de Kon, porque no paré en toda la mañana; apenas había tenido tiempo de acordarme de que estaba con un perro ahí. Después de horas recordé que no lo había alimentado, pero afortunadamente mi jefe había enviado a que le compraran comida… y lo agradecí porque para cuando me había dado cuenta de eso, ya era casi la hora salida. Se me acabaron los elogios para mi jefe, nadie podía ser tan ocurrente y amable. Cuando fue la hora de marcharnos, Kon no quiso despegarse de mi jefe, quien pareció también lamentar despedirse de él.

Me dirigí directamente al departamento de Ichigo con Kon y su nueva y brillante correa rosada. Lo esperé en mi auto rogando que no volviera demasiado tarde, y luego de un rato que me pareció eterno, súbitamente desde lejos lo divisé. Recreé distintos escenarios mientras lo esperaba sobre cómo sería el reencuentro con él, pero cuando finalmente lo vi aparecer, mi corazón palpitó agitado, mi estómago se sentía revuelto y un raro cosquilleo en mis manos. Era tal mi alegría de verlo que apenas y me importó que estuviera con Inoue a su lado. Me bajé y Kon se percató de que Ichigo estaba cerca y corrió, se lanzó a su dueño sin contenerse; nunca imaginé que era posible envidiar a un perro, porque yo hubiese deseado poder hacer lo mismo… ¿siempre había sido él tan guapo…?

Observé que Ichigo, que tenía unas ojeras enormes, me miró por un segundo y luego se enfocó por completo en su perro, lo retaba por haberse escapado y la agradecía que estuviera bien y ya de vuelta. Inoue parecía contenta de verlo también; ella sonreía al ver a Ichigo aliviado y feliz. Mi pecho sintió algo agudo y punzante.

 _—Gracias_ —musitó él.

Inoue se despidió y nos quedamos solos, él más por obligación por gusto me dijo que subiera con él y entrara, pero ni siquiera me miró al sugerirlo.

 _—Gracias por encontrar a Kon_ —repitió él.

 _—De nada…_ —contesté.

 _—¿En dónde estaba?_ —deseó saber.

Le conté de como lo había encontrado, lo del veterinario, que me lo había llevado al trabajo y en la amistad que forjaron mi jefe y él. Ichigo lucía interesado, pero en algún momento las aventuras de Kon terminaron y sólo quedó aquel incómodo silencio que temía que llegara.

 _—Ichigo… yo…_ —comencé.

 _—Te agradezco enormemente que trajeras a Kon, que lo cuidaras y que te preocuparas por él… pero no creo que tengamos nada más de qué hablar_ —habló con aspereza, cortándome.

Mi corazón dolía por sus palabras pero de algún modo sabía que lo merecía y lo había visto venir. Él no había expresado literalmente su deseo de que me marchara, pero se podía sentir.

 _—Déjame explicarte…_ —solicité.

 _—Disculpa, pero no deseo escucharte_ —dijo tajante y calmado.

Él estaba realmente enojado y si no me daba cabida para que le explicara ¿cómo podría resolver las cosas con él? El solo pensar que tal vez y él ya no quisiera que le explicara nada ¿significaba acaso que él había terminado definitivamente las cosas conmigo?

 _—¿Sólo ahora o para siempre?_ —pregunté con temor.

Ichigo cambió de posición para quedar justo frente a mí y su semblante me indicaba que estaba totalmente reacio a mi presencia.

 _—Esto lo aclararemos de inmediato: lo que compartimos hasta el día que te fuiste sin avisarme quedó hasta ahí. No necesitas explicarme nada. Tú y yo no estamos involucrados desde ningún punto de vista_. _Finalmente lo comprendí_ —manifestó.

Sus duras palabras me llegaron justo donde más dolía, y las lágrimas amenazantes me indicaron que lo mejor que podía hacer era irme.

 _—Los de la veterinaria dijeron que debes llevarlo pasado mañana a control_ —le avisé.

Me marché con una visión más realista de la vida, no importaba el que hubiese recuperado a su perro... no iba a poder recuperarlo a él y odiaba el saber que la que había hecho las cosas mal era yo… ¿pero qué podía hacer si durante una semana apenas tuve tiempo de comprender y de asimilar lo que me había dicho Byakuya y la otra para intentar aceptarlo? Aún no podía muy bien con eso. Todavía no era que lo aceptara, sólo comprendí que era la verdad y no había nada que pudiera hacer contra eso. Me marché todo lo digna que pude.

Renji no se animaba a hablarme aún y yo cada día lo echaba en falta. Dos noches más tarde del incidente con Ichigo escuché murmullos fuera de mi puerta; caminé en puntillas para no hacer ruido y oír qué estaba pasando y no tardé en reconocer la voz de Renji que mantenía una discusión con su novia afuera; abrí la puerta impetuosamente y ambos me quedaron mirando sorprendidos por ser capturados en ese lugar. Tatsuki lo empujó enérgicamente hacia mi departamento y ella misma cerró la puerta, y antes de irse expresó un claro:

 _—Soluciónenlo. Me tienen harta_ —escupió enojada.

Siempre he pensado en la confianza que ha depositado Tatsuki en nosotros dos aun sabiendo la relación que tuvimos en el pasado… para cualquier mujer no debía ser fácil aceptar tener a la ex de su novio como un constante fantasma, pero cuando se lo pregunté directamente su respuesta fue que nunca ninguno de los dos ocultó que tuvimos una relación y que si ella lo hubiese descubierto por sí misma o si nosotros lo hubiéramos escondido, eso sí sería infinitamente distinto. También me dijo que sabía que si ella hubiese intentando alejarnos lo hubiese terminado perdiendo; más tarde según lo que ella misma explicó, se dio que nuestra relación no le causaba ningún tipo de temor.

Renji me miró fijamente y luego se dejó caer con violencia sobre el sillón en el que siempre se sentaba cuando venía a mi casa.

 _—¿Por qué tienes que ser así?_ —me incriminó.

 _—¿Así cómo?_ —interpelé curiosa.

 _—¿Por qué tuviste que irte sin avisarme ni decirme nada? ¿sabes lo preocupado que estuvimos por ti? Dos semanas es mucho tiempo sin saber de alguien a quien estimas… ¿me consideras de alguna forma cercano a ti?_ —dijo serio.

 _—Estas hablando estupideces, Renji_ —rechacé su pregunta.

 _—No, no. No son estupideces. No puedes hacerle eso a las personas que te quieren. No puedes desaparecer sin avisar porque das el mensaje equivocado. Yo sé que es complicado para ti por como fuiste criada, pero ya supéralo. Me has tenido a tu lado más de la mitad de tu vida ¿y aún no lo entiendes?_ —dijo indignado

 _—Lo siento_ —me disculpé.

 _—No esta vez. Si no me explicas bien qué pasó no sé si pueda disculparte_ —aclaró él— _. Si Byakuya no me hubiese dicho que estabas con él entonces hubieses sido buscada por presunta desgracia._

 _—¿Byakuya te dijo qué?_ —pregunté perturbada.

 _—En realidad tuve que llamarlo. Era mi última opción_ —dijo sonrojado.

Renji debió estar realmente preocupado si accedió en primer lugar a llamar al que declaraba que era su enemigo número uno. A decir verdad no tenía intenciones de contarle a nadie en un comienzo, pero la mirada de mi amigo me indicaba que lo que él me advirtió era cierto: si no le explicaba lo que me había pasado podría perderlo a él también.

 _—¿Recuerdas a la mujer que seguí ese día en el supermercado?_ —interrogué.

Él asintió serio.

 _—Byakuya es… él es…_ —comencé.

 _—Un pedante. Es engreído, estirado, arrogante, jactancioso, presumido, altivo, orgulloso…_

Sonreí, él podía estar todo el día diciendo malos adjetivos de mí… padre.

 _—Byakuya no es en realidad mi hermano_ —revelé.

 _—¡Sabía que no podías estar tan directamente relacionada con él!_ —dijo esperanzado.

 _—Es mi padre, Renji…_ —aclaré.

La expresión de mi pelirrojo amigo no dejaba lugar a dudas de que una cosa como esa no se la vio venir… ¿y qué podía decir? Yo tampoco…

 _—Entonces esa mujer es…_ —sacó sus conclusiones rápidamente.

Confirmé su duda al asentir y le conté la historia de Hisana y Byakuya; ella era la hija de la ama de llaves de la casa y Byakuya por supuesto el joven heredero del apellido Kuchiki. Ella tenía quince años y él trece y desde hacía un año aproximadamente que mantenían una relación a escondidas; ella resultó embarazada y trajo consigo la posible ruina familiar. Mi abuelo se había empeñado en creer que ella sólo lo había hecho porque sabía que le convendría quedar embarazada de un Kuchiki para así asegurar su futuro; nunca les creyeron cuando declaraban de verdad estar enamorados, pero que hasta el día de hoy estuvieran juntos indicaba que lo que ellos decían era lo cierto… si hasta tenía un hermano. Nunca nadie se enteró de nada lo que se refiriera respecto a mi origen, fui criada como la _"hermana"_ de mi propio padre y actualmente es lo que todos creen; siempre estuvieron de acuerdo en que siendo una Kuchiki no iban a dejarme sufrir bajo el alero de _"pobres diablos"_ , y obligaron a Hisana a entregarme con la promesa de que jamás volvería por mí y debía también mantenerse apartada de Byakuya… y así había sido hasta unos quince años que se reencontraron y volvieron a estar juntos; ninguno había podido rehacer su vida.

Lo que me extrañaba de todo era que Byakuya aun estando en edad de tomar las decisiones estimara convenientes, mantuviera las cosas como estaban, y optar por tener una relación con esa mujer puertas afuera. Tenía mis propias teorías que era debido a que la carrera política de él no podría reponerse a una noticia como que estaba saliendo con la que había sido la hija de la ama de llaves de la casa… porque esas cosas se sabían. Todo se sabía, excepto mi verdadera historia, pensé irónicamente.

Renji estaba descolocado y no sabía bien qué decirme.

 _—No te enojes conmigo… por favor_ —le pedí por primera vez en la vida.

Él se acercó y me abrazó. No lloré porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo ya, pero necesitaba contacto humano real y verdadero, y aunque no era el de Renji en el que en el fondo de mi alma buscaba, si fue todo lo reconfortante que se puede esperar del consuelo del mejor amigo. Una hora más tarde él se despedía de mí en la puerta. Él no dijo una sola palabra ni positiva ni negativa sobre el asunto y sólo estuvo conmigo conversando, riéndonos de viejas historias que no dejaban de ser divertidas y por supuesto de algunos detalles de los que sólo podíamos comentar cuando estábamos los dos solos y burlarnos de como habíamos sido el uno con el otro mientras fuimos novios. En la puerta, mientras nos despedíamos, noté que desde hacía un rato que me sentía más mareada de lo que me llevaba sintiendo durante el día y el brazo me dolía y también picaba. Era el brazo el cual Kon había mordido. Lo había notado inflamado pero no hice nada al respecto. Renji me tocó la mejilla y la dejó más rato de lo que era socialmente permitido que un hombre tocara a una mujer que no era su pareja sexual.

 _—Quita_ —le pedí retirando su mano.

Sin embargo él no me hizo caso y llevó su mano hasta mi frente.

 _—¡Rukia estás ardiendo en fiebre!_ —exclamó Renji.

 _—¡No es cierto!_ —refuté.

Renji se me acercó y puso sus labios en mi frente —método infalible para comprobar la fiebre según él— y reiteró.

 _—Dime la verdad ¿Desde hace cuánto te sientes rara?_ —me preguntó con autoridad.

 _—Desde hace un día_ —reconocí.

Él buscó con la mirada algo, que descubrí pronto que eran las llaves de mi auto, fue a mi habitación tomó algo que ni siquiera me combinaba para abrigarme y me echó a su hombro, como un costal.

 _—¡Bájame troglodita!_ —le exigí.

Comprendí que no me bajaría y la fuerza que tenía se fue debilitando hasta que no pude seguir reclamando más. No había notado que en realidad estaba tan débil. Renji manejaba todo lo rápido que podía mientras me hablaba para que no me quedara dormida, pero no consiguió su objetivo y finalmente el sueño fue más fuerte...

Desperté rodeada de aquel blanco impoluto y aquel inconfundible olor a hospital. Miré a mi lado sólo para descubrir que estaba en una habitación privada, pero exclusiva como era y todo, seguía oliendo a desinfectante. Llamé a la estación de enfermeras y no tardó en llegar una.

 _—Disculpe… no recuerdo bien qué pasó ¿Podría decirme qué hago acá?_ —solicité ansiosa.

La chica tomó el historial de la puerta y comenzó a explicarme.

 _—Señorita Kuchiki Ud. fue traída por el señor Abarai cerca de la media noche. No lo recuerda porque a causa de la fiebre se desmayó; acá dice que a la hora de su ingreso estaba con treinta y nueve grados. La causa es una infección por el cocobacilo_ _Pasteurella multocida. Tras una revisión física se encontró que el motivo era a causa de una mordida de perro que no había sido tratada…_ —leyó ella.

¿Una mordida de perro? Kon… recordé.

 _—Está de suerte que el perro no tuviera otra cosa más grave, como rabia porque fue un descuido de su parte el no tratarlo de inmediato_ —dijo tajante.

 _—¿Y mi acompañante?_ —ignoré el tono acusador. Tenía razón…

 _—Se marchó hace poco, dijo que le avisáramos cuando despierte_ —me informó.

Pobre Renji… ¿se había quedado conmigo toda la noche?

 _—¿No sabe si tengo conmigo mi teléfono móvil? No me acuerdo de mucho acerca de cómo pasaron las cosas anoche_ —pregunté tímidamente.

 _—El señor dijo que él se encargaría de avisarles a quien tuviera que hacerlo_ —me dejó saber.

Esperaba que no le avisara a Byakuya, porque después de todo lo que había pasado no me sentía con demasiados ánimos de verlo. No sabía ni qué sentir o qué pensar no podía reclamarle por no haberse hecho cargo de mi a esa edad y en una familia como la nuestra, tampoco era que me hubiese abandonado, siempre estuvo, siempre me protegió. Tenía claro que él había intervenido siempre dándome la libertad de escoger hacer lo que yo estimara conveniente, no le permitió a al abuelo imponer su voluntad en cuanto a cómo deberían ser criadas las mujeres y aunque no podía decir que fue afectuoso, tampoco podía culparlo… en lo referente a él me encontraba sumamente perdida, y volvía a la mismo: no sabía cómo sentirme.

El médico de turno llegó poco rato después a explicarme que la infección que tuve fue por un cocobacilo que forma parte de la microbiota oral en un alto porcentaje en perros y gatos, que hace que la zona afectada se inflame considerablemente en un lapso de veinticuatro y cuarenta y ocho horas si esta no era tratada adecuadamente. Me habían drenado el absceso y no se había complicado más de pura suerte. El desmayo había sido producido por la misma fiebre y que me encontraba con tratamiento antibiótico; podría irme mañana, pero por si acaso preferían mantenerme en observación ese día.

Odiaba estar en ese lugar, pero al estar completamente desprovista de mis cosas tuve tiempo de dormir un montón, por lo que cuando llegó Renji pasado el medio día con mis ropa y teléfono móvil, agradecí ver una cara conocida.

 _—¡Pero esto no está cargado!_ —reclamé al ver mi teléfono.

Renji me miró serio y me mostró el cargador, no entregándomelo de inmediato.

 _—No te vuelvas loca llamando, tienes que descansar. En tu trabajo ya saben, Tatsuki dijo que vendrá en cuanto termine la jornada laboral y yo debo irme luego también… siento no poder quedarme_ —lamentó él—. _Volveré a la noche._

 _—No tienes que sentirlo; gracias por traerme… me dijeron que la saqué barata y que pude haber sido afectada peritonitis o peor, septicemia…_ —le conté.

 _—Eres una estúpida, Rukia_ —dijo él sin suavizarlo ni siquiera un poco _—. No puedes ser tan descuidada contigo misma. ¿Y qué hacías cerca de un perro? ¿No era que les temías?_

Era cierto, los perros grandes no me gustaban; no tenía como explicarlo, porque si decía que era un perro callejero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

 _—Sólo estaba pasando por ahí_. _No era mi día_ —respondí.

Renji no tardó en marcharse y yo en volver a quedarme sola. Usualmente no me sentía mal por estar sola, pero los hospitales tenían ese efecto en mí, me sentía inerme.

Tatsuki y Renji estuvieron conmigo en la noche tal como avisaron que lo harían y se marcharon hasta que recibí una llamada. Renji vio en pantalla de quién se trataba y decidió que no debía estar ahí. Él le había avisado después de todo a Byakuya… respondí tal como lo hubiese hecho antes, pero lo cierto es que no hablábamos desde el día que lo supe todo.

 _—Hola…_ —saludé.

 _—Hola_ … —contestó él.

Por supuesto que las cosas eran medio torpes entre él y yo... y después de lo ocurrido todo lo era más.

 _—¿Estás bien?_ —rompió el hielo él.

 _—Sí, gracias…_ —respondí.

 _—Abarai me avisó de lo que había pasado. Me alegra saber que estás bien... y Rukia no tienes que huir de mí_ —dijo apagadamente.

 _—Necesito un poco más de tiempo_ —admití.

 _—El que necesites estará bien… Cuídate_ —se despidió.

No alcancé a contestarle algo, porque él ya había colgado. Me quedé mirando bobamente como la luz la pantalla del teléfono se iba atenuando hasta apagarse por completo y luego dejé el aparato en la mesita de noche. Me volteé y cubrí completamente con la sabana como una niña, como si esa sábana impersonalmente blanca con el logo del hospital pudiera protegerme del pavor al futuro del que estaba padeciendo. Escuché tiempo después que mi puerta se abrió. No estaba completamente segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado cubierta, pero seguía sin ánimo para ver a nadie, por lo que me quedé en la posición en la que estaba, si tenía suerte quien fuera de marcharía al pensar que estaba dormida, no obstante no tuve suerte, la persona que entró no se conformó con suponer que estaba dormida, quiso comprobarlo porque sentía como estaba retirando la sábana de mi rostro; el aire estaba condenadamente cálido al estar cubierta y súbitamente empezó a ser más frío, y más agradable, tuve que admitir; Odiaba el aire caliente. Sentí una mano en mi rostro y consideré que aquello ya era demasiado; abrí los ojos y me encontré con quien no esperé… Ichigo.

Me acomodé rápidamente y me cubrí con la sábana. El contacto se perdió.

 _—No te sobresaltes_ —dijo él — _. Puede hacerte mal._

Mis palabras no salían… ¿Qué hacía _él_ ahí?

 _—¿Fue Kon?_ —preguntó toscamente.

Arrugué el ceño y desvié la vista. Sabía bien a qué se refería.

 _—Fue Kon…_ —aseguró él — _. Lo supe en cuanto me enteré._

 _—Fue otro perro_ —mentí.

El volvió a tocarme y mi pulso se aceleró.

 _—No lo defiendas…_ —solicitó.

Sus ojos no me transmitían la ira de días antes.

 _—¿Qué haces tú acá?_ —inquirí.

 _—Fui a ver a Renji y Tatsuki y me contaron que venían de estar contigo en este lugar_ —reveló.

Me quedó mirando y con mi mano quité la suya de mi rostro.

 _—Es tarde, deberías irte. El horario de visita ya terminó_ —le informé.

 _—Lo sé, tuve que llamar al hijo del dueño del hospital_ —dijo jactancioso.

 _—¿Conoces a_ _Uryū_ _Ishida?_ —pregunté con sorpresa.

 _—Es mi mejor amigo_ —respondió con simpleza.

Esa no era la respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho en un comienzo. No era lo que yo buscaba saber.

 _—¿Qué haces acá, Ichigo?_ —quise saber. No lo entendía.

Él se alejó y observé su ancha espalda, sus fuertes piernas y aquel trasero que estaba tan duro que ni siquiera era posible pellizcarlo.

 _—No lo sé_ —respondió— _. Creo que necesitaba comprobar si estabas bien… después de todo fue mi propio perro el que te hizo esto._

 _—Eso no podías saberlo antes de confirmarlo_ —acoté.

 _—Lo sabía sin tener que preguntartelo. No te acercas a los perros y tú llegaste hace dos días con él. Debiste decírmelo… déjame al menos pagar por los gastos_ —solicitó.

 _—Olvídalo_ —negué— _. Fue mi culpa que las cosas se agravaran por no ir al médico cuando debí; no tienes que sentirte culpable._

 _—Insisto_ —rebatió.

 _—Ni hablar_ —negué.

Ichigo se giró y caminó hacia mí de nuevo.

 _—No te entiendo ni siquiera un poco ¿sabes? me haces creer que todo está bien entre nosotros, que hay algo más que sexo y de pronto desapareces dos semanas sin decir una sola cosa; Luego encuentras a mi perro perdido hacia días, el cual muerde y tú no dices nada nuevamente. Te despreocupaste de ti misma al punto en que de no haber estado Renji contigo pudo haberte pasado algo muy malo ¿cómo crees que me siento?_ —quiso averiguar.

 _—No es tu responsabilidad_ —volví a recalcar.

Estando él lo suficientemente cerca volví a sentir la misma ira de la que fui testigo días antes.

 _—¡Lo sé! Sé que no es mi responsabilidad y sin embargo aún después de todo quiero que lo sea ¡tómame en serio! ¡con una mierda...!_ —espetó indignado

Mis ojos se abrieron ante lo que él expresó con tanta pasión. ¿Qué era lo que él quería decir?

 _—Estaba tan enojado que no quería ni siquiera verte… pero cuando supe que estabas acá, olvidé todo y pensé en que si ese día te hubiese escuchado tal vez no te hubiese pasado esto; yo definitivamente lo habría advertido antes_ —expresó con culpabilidad.

 _—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_ —indagué.

 _—Porque conozco cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y hubiese notado algo distinto_ —respondió con seguridad.

Me sonrojé, me dio vergüenza que hablara así, aquello denotaba una intimidad abrumante.

 _—¿Crees que hubiésemos terminado teniendo sexo inmediatamente después de reconciliarnos?_ —escruté.

Vi la sonrisa de Ichigo por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

 _—Estoy seguro_ —dijo con certeza — _. Desde la primera noche nos compenetramos y no hay modo que nos neguemos a tener sexo si existe la posibilidad._

Nos miramos fijamente un momento y no fui capaz de dilucidar nada.

 _—Ilumíname, Ichigo… no sé a dónde quieres llegar_ —fui honesta al pedirlo, era la verdad.

 _—¿Quieres ser mi novia?_ —preguntó inesperadamente.

¿Que qué cosa acababa de decir? ¿No lo había oído mal, verdad?

 _—Una mujer que le teme a los perros que hace lo posible por regresárselo a su dueño aún a costa de que la muerda… llámame loco, pero todavía pienso que vale mi esfuerzo_ —dijo él.

Dejé caer la sábana y mostré mi nada atractivo conjunto de hospital. Estaba sin lugar a dudas, emocionada; creí que lo había perdido y sin embargo él estaba ahí, conmigo, dándome otra oportunidad, pero no me quería dejar llevar…

 _—Eso… eso me gustaría, Ichigo_ —respondí con la voz un poco quebrada, pero con seguridad—. _Sin embargo hay algo que debes saber antes…_

Era el momento de contarle la razón por la que no había querido comprometerme con él antes, era la instancia en la que él decidiera si realmente quería estar conmigo conociendo todas las desventajas que podrían significar llevar nuestra relación un paso más allá…

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Espero que estén muy bien, muchísimos saludos._**

 ** _En esta oportunidad no hubo lemon ¿raro, no? Prometo compensar la falta en el próximo capítulo._**

 ** _Les traigo este capítulo nuevo que espero les agrade, como siempre les agradezco su tiempo, sus reviews, los follows, los favoritos que me han dado. No he tenido mucho tiempo por lo que no respondí todos los reviews. Ansio seguirlos recibiendo :D  
_**

 _ **Ahí se ven, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo - Rukia**

 **Advertencia: escenas explícitas para adultos**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 **(Ichigo)**

En un comienzo fue extraño no encontrar ni a Renji ni a Tatsuki a esa hora, porque siempre estaban y aunque tenía mis sospechas de que quizás hacían como que no estaban para no abrirme, deseché la idea: estaba convirtiéndome en alguien que pensaba mal de la gente casi por deporte, pero tuve que comerme mis malos pensamientos cuando me estaba yendo y me encontré con ambos de frente.

 _—¡Tan tarde! ¿De dónde vienen?_ —pregunté curioso.

 _—Córrete_ —exclamó Renji.

Me empujó y rápidamente abrió la puerta y traspasó a través de ella ignorándome por completo, hasta que se sentó su sillón reclinable y literalmente se desparramó en este. Tatsuki pasó también y me invitó a entrar, aunque claramente ninguno de los dos parecía con demasiados ánimos de recibir gente. Averiguaría que pasó y me iría, de cualquier modo yo sólo venía a dejarles lo que Yuzu me había mandado para compartir con ellos.

 _—Yuzu les mandó esto_ —señalé la bolsa que traía conmigo.

Mi amiga en dos segundos pareció recuperar la energía y me la arrebató de las manos para llevársela a la cocina y se quedó allá; apostaba mis dientes a que comiéndose el contenido: Tatsuki era la más fanática de mi hermana.

 _—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás tan cansado?_ —deseé saber.

 _—Rukia_ —contestó él.

La sola mención de su nombre mermaba considerablemente mi buen humor.

 _—¿Qué hay con ella?_ —pregunté indiferente.

Si ya había preguntado por lo que pasaba no podía quedarme con la duda.

 _—Adoro a Rukia, pero es una estúpida_ —empezó a hablar él.

Sentía mucha curiosidad de saber por qué quien más la idolatraba en la vida decía esas cosas, pero no podía permitirme a mí mismo escarbar. Sería retroceder…

 _—Ah, ya veo_ —acoté.

—¡ _En serio! Es una mujer que me dan ganas de estrangular… ¡de sólo pensar en que hubiese pasado de no haber estado con ella anoche me pone enfermo!_ _—_ exclamó subiendo el volumen de su voz.

¿Por qué estaría Renji con Rukia de noche? Una pizca de injustificados celos se encendió sin que nadie la prendiera…

 _—Yo sé que no eres cercano a ella_ —comentó —. _Pero de verdad me asustó…_

La información que soltaba era muy vaga y no me animaba a pedir más ¿con qué excusa querría yo saber más de ella si se suponía que no éramos cercanos? Y eso sin contar en lo que me había prometido a mí mismo hacer en caso de que ella decidiera volver…

 _—¿Le pasó algo a Kuchiki?_ —consulté.

 _—Está en el hospital justo ahora_ —me informó.

La indiferencia que sentía hacia ella se fue menguando hasta convertirse en verdadera preocupación, porque una cosa era estar enojado con ella como no querer ni verla, pero otra muy distinta era alegrarme por saber que algo le hubiese pasado, de hecho era todo lo contrario. Me sentí mal y preocupado…

 _—¿Tuvo un accidente?_ —adiviné. Necesitaba hacerlo hablar.

 _—Eso hubiese sido más entendible que lo que pasó... La mordió un perro y la muy… ach! no sé qué más decir que no haya dicho ya, no fue por atención y se complicó; pudo haberse complicado hasta convertirse en daño hepático_ —relató —. _En serio, tuvo demasiada suerte; ardía en fiebre._

¿Una mordida? No podía ser ¿o sí? ¿Kon? ¿Había sido él?

 _—No sé cómo ni dónde_ —continuó hablando él — _. Pero tuvo dos días para ir a verse la herida y no lo hizo._

Mi temor se confirmó… Kon la había mordido. Sabía que había sido él.

En el minuto que tardé de procesar lo que Renji me acababa de decir, supe que las incontables horas que había pasado maldiciendo a Rukia iba a tener que metérmelas donde me cupieran. Esa mujer estúpida seguía sorprendiéndome a pesar de que imaginé que no era posible…

 _—¿Y cómo está ella?_ —consulté.

Era lo lógico a preguntar ¿no…?

 _—Ella está bien, ya mañana le dan el alta_ —reportó.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar y su cara de transformó de una de claro agotamiento, a una de verdadero desagrado. Me indicó que contestaría y yo asentí. No mucho después saqué mis propias conclusiones de quién era la otra persona al teléfono, y todo indicaba que era el hermano de Rukia y fue cuando obtuve información valiosa: ella estaba en el Hospital Ishida.

Miré la hora y ya era muy noche, no me dejarían pasar, pero rápidamente comencé a maquinar cómo entrar. Esperé a que Renji terminara de hablar por teléfono.

 _—Ese sujeto es exasperante, no puedo creer que en realidad él sea…_ —me miró y se calló.

Hubo algo que no dijo en esa frase. Algo se removió dentro y me di cuenta de que lo cierto es que quizás yo nunca llegaría a conocer de la vida de Rukia como Renji lo hacía…

 _—Creo que es hora de que me vaya_ —anuncié.

Renji asintió y se levantó, me dio una palmada en el hombro y se fue, me dirigí a la cocina donde me encontré con Tatsuki con la cara llena de crema.

 _—¿Una profesora de educación física que no cuida su físico?_ —comenté con gracia.

 _—Un hombre entrometido que opina sobre algo que no le incumbe…_ —refutó ella.

 _—Renji estaba rendido_ —comenté.

 _—No durmió mucho anoche…_ —se lamentó.

 _—¿Por Kuchiki?_ —consulté.

 _—Sí_ —dijo desanimada.

 _—Algo oí_ –agregué.

 _—Renji estaba enojado con ella por desaparecer dos semanas. Todos los días me hablaba de lo mucho que detestaba a Rukia_ —rió — _. En el fondo yo sabía que lo único que quería era saber por qué, y si estaba bien._

Se quedó callada frente al pastel.

 _—Tatsuki…_ —la llamé.

 _—Dime_ —concedió ella.

 _—¿No te siente un poco celosa de su amistad?_ —interrogué curioso.

Ella pareció meditar una respuesta y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

 _—En un comienzo me parecía raro… pero ¿sabes? comprendí que ellos no van a alejarse nunca y jamás he visto nada extraño que me haga sospechar. Desde el principio me habló de su amiga y cuando iba a presentarnos él me dijo la verdad… Sabía que si no aceptaba a Rukia como parte de su vida no iba a poder estar con él, porque él la iba a elegir a ella… y es una buena mujer después de todo. No dudo ni siquiera un segundo de ellos_ —dijo con completa certeza.

Asentí ¿qué más me quedaba por hacer? Era una duda que tenía yo también, porque durante el tiempo que estuve con Rukia siempre tuve un poco de celos de Renji y su relación ¿por qué a él si lo había aceptado? ¿Por qué a mí no?

 _—Comprendo_ —respondí — _. Es hora de marcharme… le diré a Yuzu que le das las gracias._

 _—¡Por favor!_ —solicitó.

.

Me fui caminando a paso apresurado, ni siquiera esperé el ascensor y bajé las escaleras corriendo. Salí del edificio y me subí a la moto. No tardé en llegar a mi destino. Llamé a mi amigo, el hijo del respetado dueño del hospital, Uryū Ishida y a regañadientes una enfermera me indicó dónde estaba Rukia después de recibir un llamado ¿tráfico de influencias? ¿Qué era eso?… Sonreí.

¿Qué iba a hacer con esa mujer? Nunca lo dijo claramente, pero ella no se sentía cómoda con los perros, y sin embargo se las había arreglado para devolverme a Kon, lo había llevado al veterinario incluso, donde se había presentado como mi novia. En ningún momento ella mencionó que él la había mordido y encima se descuidaba de tal modo que de algo simple pudo haberse transformado en algo crónico, en el mejor de los casos. Lo que había pasado esas dos semanas seguían siendo un misterio, pero a cada paso que daba dejaba de importarme y más ansioso me ponía, porque tenía ganas de verla y comprobar por mí mismo que estaba bien.

La encontré cubierta por completo por la sábana y fue inevitable el destaparla. No fue difícil descubrir que en realidad no estaba durmiendo, pero le seguí el juego y directamente le pregunté lo que yo ya daba como por verdad. Bajó un segundo su mirada a mis pies y me mintió. Kon había sido el causante. Me sentí mal por eso y decidí que debía pagar por todo lo que costara su tratamiento, era mi perro después de todo… aunque observé la habitación y sabía que una sola noche debía ser tan cara como el más exclusivo de los hoteles… su porfía me irritaba y de pronto exploté:

 _—No te entiendo ni siquiera un poco ¿sabes? me haces creer que todo está bien entre nosotros, que hay algo más que sexo y de pronto desapareces dos semanas sin decir una sola cosa; luego encuentras a mi perro, te muerde y tú no dices nada nuevamente y te despreocupas de ti misma al punto en que de no haber estado Renji contigo pudo haberte pasado algo muy malo ¿cómo crees que me siento?_ —expuse.

Sus ojos brillaban de un modo que hacían que mi corazón palpitara y desechara cada uno de los pensamientos negativos que tuve acerca de ella y su misteriosa desaparición; ya no me importaba… y le pedí que fuera mi novia. Era algo que no había planificado o siquiera sopesado de camino a ese lugar, fue algo que salió completamente de forma espontánea y aun así no me arrepentía de habérselo propuesto. Me había enamorado de esa mujer y la quería conmigo.

Su respuesta aparentemente positiva no me obnubiló y me percaté que aunque al parecer estaba de acuerdo y quería ser mi novia, había algo que la detenía y estaba aterrado de descubrir qué era.

Ella se acomodó en la cama y aunque me había estado mirando a los ojos todo el tiempo, dejó de hacerlo.

 _—Ichigo yo…_ _—_ empezó.

Mi corazón latía apresuradamente, lo que quería decirme le estaba costando verbalizarlo… ¿qué podría ser? ¿Me diría que estuvo con alguien en todo ese tiempo que estuvo desaparecida?

 _—¿Qué es, Rukia?_ _—_ pregunté con miedo.

 _ _—_ Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre_ __—__ reveló.

Sonreí, porque a mí me gustaba su nombre, ella… toda; entera.

Volvió a enseriarse y mi estómago a endurecerse, pero antes de que pudiera decirme algo, la puerta se abrió y un imponente Byakuya Kuchiki apareció.

 _ _—_ Pensé que ya estabas durmiendo_ __—__ comentó él.

Sentí que él estaba ocultando la evidente sorpresa que se llevó de vernos a ambos y especialmente a ella despierta. No sabía bien por qué, pero cada uno de los movimientos de Byakuya y esa careta de frialdad a mí no me convencían, lo había visto sólo una vez y sentía como si pudiera leerle la mente. Él derechamente me odiaba, pero era algo que sabía que nadie podría deducir además de mí, su fachada políticamente correcta, como había dicho Rukia en alguna oportunidad, era casi perfecta.

 _ _—_ Veo que estás con tu no-novio_ _ _—__ señaló sarcástico.

 _—Eso ya no es así. Rukia y yo estamos juntos_ –rebatí.

Ella me miró interrogante, pero la ignoré; en lo que a mi concernía era para mí una realidad… no podía esperar a ver la cara de Renji y Tatsuki cuando se lo contáramos.

"El sujeto exasperante" como tan bien lo había descrito Renji, pasó de mí y se acercó a ella.

 _—No hubiese entrado de haber sabido… discúlpame, Rukia_ _—_ habló él menos altivo de lo que esperé.

No, no me engañaba, definitivamente no lo hacía. Detrás de sus palabras había algo más, especialmente tras esa disculpa.

 _—Está bien… pensé que, no, no importa… ¿tuviste un buen viaje?_ _—_ desvió el tema de forma muy evidente.

Él asintió.

 _—Mañana saldrás de alta ¿necesitas algo? —_ quiso saber.

 _—No, todo está bien…—_ respondió distante.

La conversación era extremadamente forzada entre ellos.

 _—Vendré por ti a mediodía_ _—_ le informó.

 _—¡No es necesario! Ya lo arreglé todo, no tienes que molestarte_ _—_ solicitó ella un poco desesperada.

Decidí intervenir.

 _—No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de mi novia —_ recalqué.

 _—Está bien —_ aceptó.

 _—Cuídate, Rukia_ _—_ acotó.

Creí que se despediría de ella con un beso, pero a cambio le dijo algo al oído que sólo ella pudo escuchar. Ella se sonrojó y asintió. Finalmente tan abruptamente como apareció se fue y volvimos a quedar solos.

 _—Oye… acerca de lo que le dijiste de nosotros a mí… a Byakuya_ _—_ dijo ella insegura.

 _—¿Qué hay con eso?_ _—_ me hice el desentendido.

 _—No soy tu novia, aún no he terminado de decirte lo que quería_ _—_ dijo tímida.

 _—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué debo decirle entonces a la veterinaria que me preguntó por una chica que calza coincidentemente con tus características físicas y que dijo sí que lo era?_ _—_ refuté.

Si antes se había sonrojado con lo que haya sido lo que le dijo el estirado de su hermano, no se comparaba con el rubor adquirido tras mi comentario. Había sido descubierta en su propia mentira.

 _—Eso fue…_ _—_ intentó justificar.

No me importaba lo que tuviera que decirme, no quería saberlo. Si era importante eventualmente lo sabría. No la dejé hablar, y obedeciendo a mis instintos la besé. Su lengua jugó con la mía un buen rato y nuestros labios se buscaban con anhelo. No me importaba su pelo enmarañado y por el contrario agradecía que no tuviera nada de maquillaje, porque la mujer que veía ante mí era perfecta al natural.

 _—Las cosas entre nosotros se vuelven rápidamente peligrosas —_ dijo ella _—_. _Sería prudente que adquirieras distancia._

 _—¿Por qué lo dices?_ _—_ dije con tono inocentón.

 _—Estamos en un hospital y cualquier persona puede entrar_ _—_ contestó urgida.

 _—¿Y qué? Sólo estamos besándonos —_ contesté con simpleza.

Lo cierto es que mi mano ya se había infiltrado bajo la sábana y para cuando ella se percató ya era muy tarde...

 _—¡Ichigo!_ _—_ se sobresaltó.

 _—¿Qué? —_ me hice el que no tenía idea de lo que la había complicado

Ella con su brazo sano intentó retirar mi mano de su entrepierna.

 _—Aquí no…_ _—_ dijo él.

Ignoré su oposición, era tarde, porque traía puesta aquellas batas de hospital que facilitaban el acceso y no podía negarme a mí mismo a hacer eso.

 _—Déjate llevar_ _—_ le susurré al oído.

 _—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan sexual?_ _—_ preguntó medio molestas.

 _—¿Por qué tienes que excitarme tanto?_ _—_ rebatí.

 _—Esa no es mi culpa_ _—_ se excusó.

 _—Tampoco es la mía el que me ponga así cada vez que te veo_ _—_ confesé.

Nunca había tocado a Rukia sin que estuviera lista para mí, por lo que hacerlo y contar los minutos en los que estuvo completamente mojada se podría convertir en mi nuevo y desafiante pasatiempo.

 _—No recordaba que tardaras tanto en lubricarte —_ recalqué.

 _—No me tardo_ –negó la acusación indignada _—. Pero acá no me siento cómoda._

Sonreí por su actitud, ella decía no querer y sin embargo movía sus caderas al compás de mis movimientos con los dedos. Jugué con su zona sensible evitando deliberadamente el clítoris, pero lo rozaba, si ella no me decía con claridad lo que quería me iba a divertir viéndola frustrarse.

 _—Deja de jugar conmigo —_ exigió.

 _—Dime lo que quieres_ _—_ demandé.

 _—Tú sabes lo que quiero —_ respondió _—. Me obligaste a desearlo. Responsabilízate._

Una sonrisa genuina se apodero de mí. Ella era exigente y a mi me gustaban los retos.

 _—Dilo de forma sucia, de modo que crea que en realidad lo quieres_ _—_ seguí jugando.

Sus ojos vidriosos por la excitación me miraron con furia.

 _—No te necesito para esto, ¿sabes?_ _—_ desafió.

Era cierto, lo que estaba haciendo yo era algo que bien podía hacer ella por sí misma. Entonces cambié de táctica.

 _—¿Y lo hiciste mucho en el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos? —_ consulté.

 _—Lo normal —_ confesó.

 _—¿Qué es "normal" para ti? —_ anhelé saber.

 _—Una o dos veces al día —_ contestó.

Ya sabía yo que la libido de ella no era algo usual… y entonces antes de que se aburriera de mis tácticas, introduje un dedo y no dos como deseaba; ella gimió, y me detuve un instante a mirarla y nutrí mi ego con la visión de ella completamente estimulada y dispuesta. Con mi pulgar comencé a jugar con su clítoris mientras indagaba dentro de ella. Me había propuesto en un comienzo hacerme pedir por más, pero eso sería abusar de nuestra suerte, y ella tenía razón y en cualquier momento alguien podía venir. Introduje otro dedo y pareció sentirse más agradada con eso. Los sonidos de mis dedos invadiéndola ya habían hecho que a mí se me parara, con su expresión de gusto ya casi comenzaba a dolerme, y para cuando finalmente terminó, empecé a mirar el baño como un lugar de lo más apropiado para liberarme. Iba a retirar mi mano pero ella la atrapó entre sus piernas, no permitiéndome sacarla.

 _—No todavía_ _—_ manifestó con un hilillo de voz.

Sentí con mi mano, ya completamente bañada por su orgasmo, como seguía contrayéndose y ella levantó un poco su cuerpo, apoyándose en sus tobillos y comenzó a temblar.

 _—No me digas que…_ _—_ dije impactado.

Su expresión no dejaba lugar a dudas, ella se había corrido dos veces. Mi pene que estaba en completa erección, latió necesitado y envidioso.

La miré completamente embobado. Ella tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y podía ver como el pelo detrás del cuello estaba un poco húmedo, por el esfuerzo. Besé sus mejillas sonrojadas y mientras ella jadeaba intentando recuperar su normal respiración. Tuve el impulso de oír qué tan rápido palpitaba su corazón y lo hice, pero ella aprovecho ese inocente movimiento para besarme.

 _—Te eché de menos, Ichigo. No hubo un solo día en el que no pensara en ti —_ reveló.

 _—Pide el alta. Ahora_ _—_ exigí.

Ella se rio por mi comentario. De seguro creía que lo decía en broma, pero lo cierto es que yo lo decía en serio, pero como no lo captó, no iba a insistir… Nadie podía decirme que no lo intenté.

 _—Deberías irte a descansar. Mañana tienes que trabajar_ _—_ sugirió ella.

 _—¿Me usas para correrte de esa forma y luego me mandas a dormir? —_ espeté con enfado disimulado.

 _—Para empezar yo no te lo pedí —_ se desentendió.

 _—Está bien, me iré. Volveré por ti a mediodía —_ respondí.

 _—No necesitas hacer eso, Renji puede venir y si no da igual… no es como si no pudiera hacerlo por mí misma. Es sólo una herida y en el brazo además... Puedo caminar_ _—_ expuso

Por lo visto Rukia estaba demasiado acostumbrada a resolver las cosas por sí misma y se negaba a recibir ayuda. Demasiada independencia que no le hacía bien a mi masculinidad.

 _—Dije que vendré por ti mañana. Yo —_ recalqué enojado y enfaticé en el "yo".

Esperando que mi erección bajara pronto y guardándome las ganas de estar con Rukia, metérselo, acabar en el instante y con un solo movimiento, me fui a descansar; debía recordar temprano que tenía pedirle a Tatsuki que me cubriera en lo que me tardaba en ir al hospital; y esa misma noche les contaríamos a nuestros amigos.

Dormir después de recordar como Rukia se había ido dos veces sólo con mi mano fue todo un reto, sobre todo luego de que como desafío personal no me tocaría, esperando que llegara el momento para poder disfrutarlo todavía más.

.

Tatsuki me miró de reojo cuando le pedí que me cubriera, pero asintió.

 _—Oye… hoy a la noche quiero que nos reunamos todos_ _—_ anuncié.

 _—¿Por fin me la presentaras? —_ consultó dudosa.

 _—¿A quién? —_ inquirí.

 _—A la heroína que consiguió que pasaras menos tiempo en mi departamento_ _—_ respondió _—. Le construiré un altar._

Rezongué.

 _—¿Ya lo sospechabas?_ _—_ dije sorprendido por la agudeza de su razonamiento.

 _—Te conozco desde que tenías cinco años. Sé hasta cuando tuviste sexo, y sé que no ha sido por un par de semanas, por lo menos_ _—_ comentó triunfante y burlona.

La liviandad con la que lo dijo y lo certero de su comentario me amedrentó.

 _—Eres escalofriante_ _—_ proferí.

Ella me mostró una sonrisa enorme y se fue diciéndome que esperaba conocer luego a esa mujer.

.

 _—Espero que no te moleste_ –comencé _—. Pero le dije a Tatsuki que le presentaría a la mujer con la que salgo. Hoy._

Vi el horror en sus ojos.

 _—Ichigo, antes de hacerlo oficial de verdad considero que deberías saber algo_ _—_ insistió.

 _—Escúchame, Rukia_ _—_ demandé su atención _—. ¿Quieres estar conmigo?_

 _—Sí —_ dijo segura.

 _—Eso es lo único que necesito saber, no sigas poniendo excusas —_ contesté.

Su insistencia acerca de lo que quería decirme era proporcional a mis ganas de no saberlo.

 _—¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?_ _—_ me interrogó _—. La cara de Renji va a ser histórica._

Moví mi cabeza afirmativamente; yo también estaba deseando verla.

.

Volví a la escuela más pronto de lo planeado, pero como era esperado Tatsuki lo estaba llevando bien, los dos cursos estaban en enfrentados en un duelo y parecían demasiado entretenidos como para interrumpirlos. Mi amiga me giñó el ojo y me acerqué a ella.

 _—Tienes todo bien organizado —_ recalqué.

 _—Por supuesto ¿acaso lo dudabas?—_ dijo ella muy segura.

 _—Acerca de hoy…_ _—_ dije dudoso.

 _—No te preocupes, no le hablaré mal de ti… no le diré que te gustaba mostrarte desnudo a las niñas, que tu fetiche es verte a ti mismo en un espejo… jamás le diré que antes de que llegara pasaste dos años sin sexo y no, no le hablaré de tu padre_ _—_ agregó sabionda.

 _—Por favor… —_ le pedí.

No me quedaba otra.

 _—¿Vas en serio con ella? —_ dijo más seria.

 _—Sí… nunca te lo dije pero desde hace años que me gusta una chica_ _—_ revelé tímido.

 _—¿Rukia? —_ adivinó.

 _—¿Pero qué…? ¿Pero cómo…?_ _—_ estaba sin palabras.

 _—Ya te lo dije_ _—_ se vanaglorió _—. Sólo ella y el ciego de Renji no se daban cuenta de tus miradas lascivas. En serio… llegabas a ponerme nerviosa._

 _—¿Por qué nunca me hiciste el comentario?_ _—_ deseé saber.

 _—Porque ese es asunto tuyo y si no me decías nada era porque no querías hablarlo_ _—_ contestó.

 _—Estoy realmente asustado de ti —_ acoté intimidado.

.

Estaba ansioso, había encontrado a alguien finalmente que no sólo me satisfacía sexualmente, sino que me interesaba en todos los aspectos, quería conocerla, quería darle lo que ella anhelara, quería protegerla, quería que me quisiera también. Estaba consciente de que era una mujer complicada y que era misteriosa en muchos sentidos, pero yo tampoco era fácil de llevar. Quizás la presionaba haciendo lo que tenía pensado, pero no estaba dañando a nadie.

Tatsuki me dijo que sería una buena idea que llevara a la chica a departamento de ella porque el mío olía a moho. No creo que en su vida haya sentido olor a moho… pero accedí, era cierto que el suyo era más grande y el impacto podía ser menos duro si estábamos en terreno conocido.

Cuando llegué Rukia ya se encontraba ahí y me abrió la puerta. Me sonrió y tomó mi mano unos segundos antes de volver a la cocina donde Renji estaba preparando "su menú especial" que consistía en tirar carne que ya venía cortada a una parrilla que tenía en la terraza.

Después de un rato Tatsuki llegó también, y nos vimos ahí en la cocina.

 _—¿Seguro que sabrá llegar? —_ titubeó _—. Ha tardado ¿por qué no te viniste con ella? Quizás se perdió… tengo hambre._

Rukia me miró y negó con la cabeza, pero yo no le iba a seguir el juego.

 _—En realidad estamos todos ya_ _—_ clarifiqué.

Renji me miró, pero siguió con su carne. Tatsuki se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de decir y pero no dijo nada. Rukia que estaba avergonzadísima, también trató de buscar una explicación a la carencia de respuesta por parte de ellos hasta que Tatsuki explotó.

 _—¡No me jodan! —_ exclamó explosivamente _—. Es una puta broma._

Tatsuki no solía expresarse así por lo que Renji por fin prestó atención.

 _—¡Estos dos están saliendo! ¡Están juntos!_ _—_ dijo chillando.

Renji soltó los utensilios que sujetaba y se acercó a Rukia en dos zancadas y la tomó de los brazos y la agitó.

 _—¿Es cierto lo que dijo Tatsuki?_ _—_ preguntó serio.

No tenía claro el mensaje que se estaban dando mientras se miraban fijo, pero claramente se estaban comunicando.

 _—Suéltame, bruto_ _—_ exigió.

Él la soltó y finalmente le contestó.

 _—Sí, es cierto. Ichigo y yo estamos saliendo_ _—_ confirmó.

Tatsuki saltó feliz a abrazarnos, sin embargo Renji no fue así de efusivo. Mi amiga me invitó a que los dejáramos solos y así lo hicimos.

 _—¡Nunca imaginé esto! Rayos… bajo mi propia nariz ¡Me engañaron por completo! —_ decía ella divertida _—. Sospecho por eso Renji no está muy contento, pero no te preocupes. Se alegrará pronto._

Eso esperaba, pero de lo contrario tampoco es que fuera a dejar de estar con ella porque a él le molestara. De ningún modo. El resto de la velada Renji se quedó más callado de lo acostumbrado. Tatsuki negaba con la cabeza, diciéndonos que no lo tomáramos en serio y finalmente nos fuimos. Había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

.

 _—¡Por fin solos! y en un lugar adecuado_ _—_ expresé _—. Anoche quedamos en dos a cero._

 _—No puedo creer que lleves la cuenta_ _—_ dijo ella sorprendida.

 _—Es fácil para ti no llevar el marcador, porque tú no eres la que quedó en desventaja_ _—_ se justificó.

 _—Exageras_ _—_ espetó.

 _—¿Sí?_ –quise confirmar _—. ¿Te parece esto una exageración?_

Tomé su mano e hice que me tocara. Desde hacía un rato que yo no estaba precisamente pensando coherentemente.

 _—Debo admitir que sí —_ admitió.

No le dije nada, pero ella en medio de su salón me desabrochó el pantalón, me quitó todo y me dejó expuesto.

 _—¿No estás un poco efusiva hoy?_ _—_ consulté sonriendo.

 _—¿Crees que sólo tú ayer te quedaste con las ganas? Yo siempre quiero más, siempre lo quiero todo_ _—_ rebatió ella.

Se aproximó y supe que deseó besarme, pero si tenía totalmente en cuenta que si no estábamos en una superficie horizontal, o bien sentados, iba a ser difícil para ella, por lo que la levanté y ella cruzó sus piernas en mi cintura, más arriba de donde la quería, pero estábamos a la altura perfecta en esa posición para besarnos.

 _—Vamos a mi habitación_ _—_ ordenó _—_. _Deseo tenerte en mi cama._

No tenía que repetirlo, yo quería estar donde ella quisiera que estuviera.

Llegamos a la cama donde Rukia me indicó que no me acostara. Ella se sentó en el borde y se acercó peligrosamente a mi pene, logrando hacerme cosquillas con su flequillo, y mirándome rijosa se acercaba a mi pene y se alejaba sonriendo.

Puse una mano en su cabeza, jamás la obligaría, pero comencé a acercarla, queriendo apresurar un poco las cosas… estaba realmente impaciente.

 _—Antes de empezar tengo que decirte algo_ _—_ habló con seriedad.

¿Iba a empezar con ese asunto justo en ese momento? ¿Pero cuál era su problema? ¿Por qué estando tan cerca de mi pene mejor no abria su boca entorno a él?

 _—No ahora…_ _—_ manifesté sin poderlo creer.

 _—No… no es eso que tú piensas; es otra cosa_ _—_ explicó.

 _—¿Qué es Rukia?_ _—_ repliqué hastiado.

 _—Desde hace dos meses suspendí los anticonceptivos por orden del médico_ _—_ relató ella _—. No ha sido problema hasta ahora porque aún contaba con el efecto residual…_

 _—¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?_ _—_ dije confundido.

 _—Que si no queremos que ocurran cosas inesperadas vamos a tener que usar profilácticos_ _—_ soltó con claridad.

Y así, estando con una erección tremendamente dolorosa recibí una noticia que no estaba seguro de cómo debía recibir, mientras ella me miraba expectante por mi respuesta...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Saludos, espero que les agrade esta actualización y que por supuesto me dejen saber que opinan con un siempre bienvenido review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleach**

 **Rukia / Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: lenguaje explícito.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

 _—¿Y se supone que eso debiera hacerme retroceder?_ —me interrogó —. _Porque no lo has conseguido._

Supuse que lo miré interrogante, porque él volvió a hablar.

 _—Eres tú la que no quiere tener hijos, no yo… desde el primer día que lo hicimos y no nos cuidamos yo sabía que cabía la posibilidad de embarazarte ¿o acaso crees que no esperaba que sucediera?_ —aclaró —. _¿Y por qué tuviste que dejar de tomar los anticonceptivos? ¿Hay algo mal contigo?_

La pregunta había sido hecha y había llegado el momento de contestarla.

 _—Me detectaron algo que podría hacer que tuviera dificultades para concebir_ —dije de golpe.

Él mutismo se apropió del lugar y yo simplemente asumí que él estaba complicado con la información otorgada.

 _—El que sea difícil no significa que sea imposible_ —respondió.

Su respuesta era firme y también su voz.

 _—¿Estás hablando en serio?_ —pregunté.

 _—Sí_ —expresó con seguridad.

No podía creer que meses de preocupaciones e inseguridades con tan solo medio minuto se esfumaran y se transformaran en esperanza.

 _—Entonces me dijiste que no querías tener hijos porque pensaste que tal vez no podrías tenerlos_ —concluyó él.

Me sonrojé, eso era cierto y sin mirarlo asentí.

 _—Eso es un alivio_ —contestó.

Estaba completamente sin palabras.

 _—Entonces, si ya dijiste lo que tanto querías decirme… ¿podemos continuar con lo nuestro? ¿O hay algo más con lo que pretendas hacerme huir?_ —inquirió.

 _—Eres increíble_ —susurré.

 _—Si lo tienes claro entonces está todo bien_ —dijo jactancioso.

Y podía vanagloriarse todo lo que quisiera. Me acerqué a él y lo hice recostarse, renovando lo que yo me temí que hasta ahí quedaría en algún momento y comencé a besarlo completamente entregada, sin ya ningún remordimiento por estar ocultándole algo. Estaba maravillada con ese hombre, parecía irreal que alguien como él fuera así.

 _—Si mal no lo recuerdo estabas a poco de hacer algo interesante_ _antes_ —dijo sin apocarse al pedirlo.

Sonreí, por su descarada petición.

 _—¿Eso quieres?_ —comprobé.

Él movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

Descendí para encontrarme que aunque su pene estaba duro, no lo estaba como yo sabía que podía estarlo, de hecho como había estado tan solo unos minutos antes, y decidí que debía reparar el daño. Observé que Ichigo estaba apoyado en sus antebrazos mirándome, pero poco después de que lo sostuve en mi boca él se recostó y sólo se dedicó a sentir. A él le estaba gustando mucho cuando alternaba jugando con mi boca y mis labios, y ni hablar cuando pasaba mi lengua por su longitud porque llegaba a temblar y yo, que era medio reticente a esa práctica antes de conocerlo a él, disfrutaba haciéndolo sentir así y decidí que esa noche él obtendría lo que me había pedido, y cerré mis ojos y cerré mi boca entorno a él, cuidando que mi dentadura no lo afectara de ningún modo. El sonido inconfundible e inevitable estaba provocando que me excitara como si fuera yo la que estuviera recibiendo toda la atención.

 _—Rukia, detente_ —pidió él.

No le hice caso, yo quería que él cumpliera sus fantasías, así no me sentiría avergonzada luego cuando le contara qué era lo que quería hacer. Seguí chupando como lo había estado haciendo, sin aminorar la velocidad, hasta que el mismo me apartó.

 _—¿Por qué?_ —le pregunté.

 _—No quiero que lo hagas como modo de agradecimiento o algo así_ —respondió él.

 _—No es agradecimiento. Quiero hacerlo_ —insistí.

Él me miró desconfiado, pero negó.

 _—Ya me podrás demostrar cuánto quieres hacerlo luego_ —aseguró él.

Comprendí qué era lo que él quería, y aunque estaba agradecida de que no hubiese dramatismo en toda la situación, tampoco es que hubiese tenido tiempo para pensar con detenimiento todo.

 _—¿Estás seguro? Si por algún motivo llegara a resultar… quedarás atado a mí toda la vida_ —advertí —. _Un hijo no es algo que después podamos deshacer._

 _—Una sola traba más y te juro que me voy_ —dijo él irritado — _. Y no te garantizo que vaya a volver._

No dije una sola palabra más en toda la noche y sólo abrí mi boca cuando los gemidos purgaron por salir al sentirlo invadirme de un solo movimiento, y me quedé unos segundos sin aire.

.

Desperté violentamente y recordé que era sábado, así que me relajé hasta que me percaté que Ichigo no estaba a mi lado.

 _—¿Ichigo?_ —lo llamé.

Él no contestó.

Me senté y traté de quitarme la pereza propia de la mañana y no comenzar a tener pensamientos como los que me amenazaban. Me levanté y lo busqué y no lo encontré, pero media hora después apareció sudado y reclamando.

 _—Tu edificio podrá ser de lujo, pero es muy_ viejo —exclamó —. _Los dos ascensores dejaron de funcionar._

 _—Me gusta porque es amplio, pero estoy al tanto de lo que dices; ¿Por qué saliste?_ —pregunté.

 _—Fui a darle de comer a Kon. Anoche me olvidé… y como sé que no te gusta Inoue_ —recalcó.

 _—No es que no me agrade Inoue. Es que a ella le gustas tú_ —manifesté.

 _—¿Y eso qué?_ —refutó.

 _—Sé que para ti Kon es importante y ella y él se llevan bien… no quiero que gane terreno contigo por ningún lado_ —reconocí.

 _—¿Eres tan celosa?_ —dijo sorprendido.

 _—¿Y qué si lo soy?_ —rebatí.

Él fue al baño y volvió después de asearse un poco y regresó al salón. Su mirada indicaba que quería preguntarme algo.

 _—¿Qué quieres saber?_ —consulté.

Ichigo sonrió y soltó lo que sabía que rondaba por su cabeza.

 _—¿Por qué Renji estaba tan serio anoche?_ —soltó.

 _—Y hablando de celos…_ —dije sarcástica y divertida.

 _—No puedes decir que no fue extraño…_ —justificó.

 _—En realidad no lo fue, ya sabes que Renji y yo nos conocemos hace mucho y lo cierto es que él sabía que yo salía con alguien y e insistió en querer conocerlo. No se enojó contigo o algo así, él se molestó conmigo por no contárselo antes. Entre él y yo no hay secretos, o bien no los había…_ —corregí —. _Él se sintió traicionado por mí._

 _—Me cuesta un poco aceptar que seas tan cercana a tu ex-novio_ —soltó.

 _—Él no es mi ex-novio, es mi mejor amigo_ —increpé.

 _—Tuvieron sexo_ —dijo con evidente molestia.

 _—No vayas por ese camino, porque no me arrepiento de nada que haya hecho_ —respondí — _. No voy a disculparme por cosas que hice antes de conocerte._

 _—No se trata de eso_ —acotó —. _Sé que es cosa mía, no sospecho nada. No te preocupes por eso._

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente y prontamente él cambio el tema a algo que nos implicaba a ambos directamente.

 _—Necesito que me expliques mejor lo que me dijiste ayer_ —dijo más serio —. _Además de pedirte que me digas las cosas antes de tener sexo y no cuando estás a punto de chupármelo. Lo que haces es cruel._

Asentí sonrojada por su poca delicada elección de palabras y le expliqué con detenimiento que todavía me faltaba el examen que me diría con certeza cuál sería el plan más adecuado para seguir.

 _—Lo cierto es que no creo que pueda llegar a tener seis hijos_ —admití.

Ichigo se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, abrazándome.

 _—Era una exageración, voy a estar bien y feliz incluso si lo intentamos y no resulta. Vamos el lunes a hacer esos exámenes. Voy a ir contigo_ —anunció.

Pasamos el fin de semana medio desnudos, teniendo sexo y ordenando comida, esperando el lunes. Ichigo pidió un día administrativo y fue conmigo al médico quien le explicó de mejor manera los procedimientos y posibles resultados. Sólo quedaba esperar a que pasaran los días y pudiera hacerme el examen y finalmente llegó el día determinado. El resultado estaría luego de cuarenta y ocho horas. Dormía apenas y en el trabajo apenas podía cumplir con las expectativas.

.

El médico sostenía el informe en sus manos, yo no había querido abrirlo por temor a malinterpretar cualquier cosa. Jugando con mi paciencia llegué a pensar que casi a propósito, lentamente abrió el sobre, leyó el resultado con detenimiento y a mí, cada segundo inmersos en el mutismo apenas interrumpido por el sonido del ventilador del computador, me ponía enferma.

 _—Muchacha_ –habló por fin —. _Tienes todavía tiempo para poder intentarlo de manera natural y tienes una reserva nada despreciable de ovocitos. Señorita Kuchiki, usted podrá ser madre_.

 _—¿Está seguro?_ —pregunté.

Él me miró como si lo hubiese ofendido en lo más profundo de su profesionalismo.

 _—No quiero ofenderlo es sólo que estoy de verdad ansiosa y sólo quiero confirmar si lo que oí es lo correcto_ —afirmé.

 _—Sin lugar a dudas mi pronóstico es seguro. Léalo usted misma. Inténtelo naturalmente durante dos meses. Debería poder hacerlo, es inesperadamente regular con su ciclo_ —recalcó —. _Venga a verme al tercero._

Me sentía aliviada al punto de llorar sin poder controlar las lágrimas, meses de incertidumbre y cuestionamientos se habían acabado y no podía esperar para contárselo a Ichigo, quien al parecer había olvidado que ese día iba a obtener el resultado.

.

 _—Hoy vi una mujer muy parecida a ti_ —mencionó nada más al verme —. _Era igual a ti… casi la beso a ella._

Sonreí, yo sabía bien quien era esa mujer, aunque no la había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

 _—Lo sé, la he visto_ —admití —. _Sé quién es._

 _—¿Quién es?_ —consultó interesado.

Sabía que era una conversación que debía tener en algún momento así que dejé de darle vueltas y le respondí con la verdad. No era que quisiera mentir con aquella situación, pero no me había dado el tiempo aún para pensar en qué era lo que haría a partir del momento en que lo aceptara por completo. Lo cierto es que tenía una madre, estaba viva, no era mucho mayor que yo y no sólo eso, sino que tenía un hermano pequeño.

 _—Es mi madre_ —solté —. _Descubrí no hace mucho que en realidad mi hermano no es mi hermano._

La expresión de Ichigo me daba a entender que no comprendía a qué me refería. El solo exteriorizarlo era ya complicado. Verbalizarlo y contárselo a él lo hacía todavía más real de lo que ya tenía más que claro que lo era.

 _—Byakuya es mi papá, no mi hermano_ —desvelé —. _¿Recuerdas cuando desaparecí dos semanas?_

 _—Cómo olvidarlo…_ —contestó sentido.

 _—Fue en ese tiempo que lo_ supe —manifesté.

 _—Pero Rukia… tú…_ —intentó hablar sin saber qué decir.

Le conté la historia de mi nacimiento y quedó sorprendido y sin palabras, no era para menos, yo aún ahora no sabía bien qué pensar o hacer al respecto, por lo que no esperaba que me dijera nada, así que bruscamente cambié de tema.

 _—Ichigo hoy fui a buscar los resultados de los exámenes_ —anuncié.

Él se sentó y su postura era rígida. Era evidente que se estaba preparando para ser notificado de lo peor.

 _—¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo el médico?_ —preguntó.

Estaba nervioso y rehuía de mi mirada. Ichigo estaba tratando de ocultar lo que sentía y fue inevitable pensar que de haber sido las cosas distintas cabía la posibilidad de que lo hubiese hecho infeliz…y yo no quería hacerlo infeliz de ningún modo, y ahí supe que quería ser la madre de los hijos de él. Uno o seis… los que pudiéramos tener.

 _—Si estás seguro de que soy la persona adecuada para tener y cuidar de tus hijos… podemos tenerlos, Ichigo_ —revelé.

La noticia de que en realidad mis problemas no me afectarían tan pronto como había imaginado, Ichigo la tomó como si hubiese sido su regalo de cumpleaños y sin perder más tiempo teníamos sexo hasta que nos quedábamos dormidos, fueran días fértiles o no.

.

No pensé nunca que tener sexo me iba a cansar, pero lo había hecho. Temía llegar a casa, porque mis impulsos me podían, a pesar de lo que pensaba, pero es que no ayudada ni siquiera un poco que él siempre estuviera dispuesto, así que ese día le dije claramente que necesitaba esa noche para mí, quien tomó mi petición como la más serio de los agravios.

.

Esa noche sola hizo que recordara inevitablemente a Byakuya, Hisana y al pequeño niño que era mi hermano y del que desconocía hasta su nombre. ¿Sentía deseos de conocerlos? Mi relación con mi… padre era tensa, pero existía. Debía acomodar mis sentimientos por él. Lo cierto es que como mi "hermano" siempre había sido un ejemplo a seguir y comprendía muy tardíamente el por qué su palabra tenía tanto poder e incidencia en lo que se refiere a lo que fue mi crianza. Creía que en todas las familias el hermano mayor tenía ese poder de decisión cuando no habían padres, pero resultó ser que él siempre había sido mi progenitor. Si se sabía que yo era su hija y que había mantenido esa mentira todos esos años, la imagen pública de él se desmoronaría. Había crecido sin padres y a mis casi treinta años tenía ambos. Decidí llamar a Byakuya.

 _—Hola_ —lo llamé.

 _—Rukia…_ —dijo él.

Si no supiera que era muy difícil que eso sucediera en realidad hubiese dicho que él sonó contento de escucharme.

 _—Necesito que hablemos_ —expuse.

 _—Cuando quieras. Estoy en la ciudad ahora mismo_ —aclaró.

Miré la hora y eran casi las once de la noche. Él no era de la clase de persona que se saltara los protocolos.

 _—Está bien. ¿Dónde estás?_ —quise saber.

.

 _—Quiero una cita con esa mujer_ —expresé.

 _—¿Estás segura?_ —inquirió.

 _—¿La amas?_ —le pregunté.

Él me quedó mirando seriamente. Nosotros no éramos ese tipo de hermanos, pero la relación entre nosotros había cambiado y si no lo había hecho aún, era algo que debíamos hacer.

 _—Sí_ —respondió sin titubeos.

 _—¿Y si la amas por qué no estás junto a ella ahora mismo?_ —averigüé.

 _—Las cosas no son tan fáciles_ —respondió evasivo.

 _—¿Cómo se llama tu hijo?_ —averiguó.

Byakuya no se esperó esa pregunta, lo cierto es que yo tampoco. Me era difícil dirigirme a él como _"hermano"_ y a esa mujer como _"mi madre"._

 _—Él se llama Sōjun_ —aclaró —. _Tiene once años. Él desde siempre ha sabido quien eres y quiere conocerte._

 _—¿Cómo es que la prensa no ha descubierto que existe otro Kuchiki?_ —consulté.

 _—Él no es oficialmente un Kuchiki_ —reconoció.

De todas las cosas que no esperé, que no reconociera a su hijo y no portara su… nuestro apellido era algo no dimensioné nunca. Y me indignó.

 _—¿Por qué le niegas su apellido a tu propio hijo?_ —exigí saber.

 _—Las cosas no son tan simples para alguien como yo_ —volvió a destacar.

 _—¿Qué importa quien seas si ni siquiera puedes estar con tu familia?_ —dije indignada.

Nunca había alzado la voz o reclamado algo, pero eso me había superado.

 _—Me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeras antes… yo lo hubiese comprendido. ¡Diablos! Me hubiese gustado que hubieses sido mi papá y no me distante hermano mayor. No cometas el error de nuevo_ —espeté con franqueza.

 _—Quiero ser tu padre_ —admitió él —. _Necesito la oportunidad._

 _—No me niego de plano, eres mi padre y no voy a cerrar los ojos a eso. De algún modo siempre has tenido ese tipo de autoridad sobre mí. Es difícil, voy a tener que asimilar muchas cosas… pero no me parece bien lo que estás haciendo. Ninguna imagen pública puede ser a costa de tu propia felicidad. Cuestiónatelo, ¿qué es lo más importante al final del día? En este momento de mi vida te necesito como un ejemplo, dámelo. Nunca te he pedido nada_ —demandé.

Él me miró severamente, pero calmadamente cambió de tema.

 _—¿Cuándo quieres reunirte con Hisana?_ —consultó.

 _—Cuanto antes mejor_ —respondí.

Me despedí y salí de su lujoso departamento, que tenía todo en el lugar correcto y pulcro, pero que no lucía como un hogar en lo absoluto. Tenía tan poca alma como un cuarto de hotel.

.

Miré la hora y ya era pasada la media noche. Di unas vueltas en mi auto porque no quería llegar a casa aun y entre queriendo y no, me detuve frente al edificio de Ichigo y le mandé un mensaje. Tan pronto lo mandé, él me respondió.

 _—Creí que no querías interrupciones en tu noche sola_ —encasquetó él.

 _—¿Estabas con el teléfono en la mano?_ —adiviné.

No respondió. Había acertado.

 _—¿No tienes amigos Ichigo?_ —pregunté.

 _—Si tengo amigos, pero no es con ellos con quien quiero estar_ —respondió.

Sin hacer mucho ruido me bajé del auto y me encaminé a su edificio.

 _—¿Y con quien quieres estar?_ —intenté sonsacar.

 _—Con mi novia, pero ella no quiere estar conmigo_ —sostuvo —. _Ella habló conmigo y salió de pronto con que necesitaba tiempo a solas. Lastimó mis sentimientos diciéndome eso._

 _—¿No has pensado que tal vez ella estaba muy acostumbrada a no compartir su tiempo con nadie?_ —interpelé.

 _—Pero ella debería acostumbrarse a que no está más sola_ —recalcó él — _. Ella ahora tiene a alguien que la quiere cuidar y acompañar en todo momento._

Sus palabras cálidas entibiaban mi corazón.

 _—Debes tener paciencia con ella. Ella probablemente te quiera más de lo que sea capaz de expresar_ —revelé —. _Quizá ella te quiera ver justo ahora._

Estaba frente a su puerta y pude escuchar como hacia ruido al levantarse.

 _—Voy de inmediato_ —avisó él —. _Le daré de comer a Kon y sólo tardo lo que me demore en llegar._

Toqué la puerta y pude escuchar un claro: _"estás bromeando"_.

Su mirada al verme me emocionó. Él me vio como si fuera lo mejor que le hubiese podido ocurrir en la vida, y justo detrás de él, un muy curioso Kon.

Tenía deseos de echarme encima de Ichigo, besarlo y tener sexo con él, pero lo empujé y cerré la puerta.

 _—Hola Kon_ —saludé haciéndole cariño en la cabeza.

Él movió la cola tímidamente. Nuestra relación seguía siendo un poco ajena, pero trabajaba por vencer mi temor a los perros y particularmente a él, que me había mordido.

 _—Ignora al perro y toma en cuenta al dueño_ —reclamó Ichigo.

Me volteé hacia él e hice un ademan para indicarle que nos fuéramos a la habitación, lugar donde no salimos hasta entrada el ocaso del domingo.

.

Habían pasado dos meses y lamentablemente no había logrado quedar embarazada, aun cuando teníamos sexo cuando mi temperatura basal era la adecuada. Iba a tener que ir nuevamente donde el médico.

 _—No ha funcionado aun cuando lo hemos intentado_ —respondí —. _Hemos incluso practicado sin tener sexo los días previos a los fértiles._

Hablar tan claramente con el médico de que me conocía desde hace tanto de esos temas era complicado, sobretodo considerando la edad del señor Yamamoto.

 _—No es fácil conseguirlo a veces, ya sabemos tus problemas, pero quizás es el donador de esperma el factor a analizar ahora_ —expuso.

Aquello no lo había sopesado nunca.

 _—A veces es posible que no sean genéticamente compatibles. Lamentablemente es pronto para decirlo, pero no tenemos el tiempo para comprobarlo. Vamos a tener que analizarlo a él_ —indicó.

¿Genéticamente compatibles? Lo que faltaba… tenía al hombre que quería, que por esas casualidades afortunadas de la vida me quería a mí también, y que ambos queríamos procrear una nueva vida juntos y nada quería al parecer que lo concretáramos.

Esa noche Ichigo había tenido una cena con sus compañeros de trabajo por lo que no nos vimos, le iba a tener que decir que pedir que se realizara los exámenes e iba a ahorrarme eso de que tal vez no fuéramos compatibles, porque era justo lo que faltaba.

.

 _—Hola Renji_ —saludé.

 _—Hola_ —contestó.

Renji no me saludaba con la misma efusividad desde que había anunciado que tenía una relación con Ichigo.

 _—¿Sigue molesto?_ —consulté con Tatsuki.

 _—Traicionado en lo más recóndito de su alma_ —respondió.

 _—¡No hablen como si no estuviera!_ —exigió.

Con Tatsuki nos reímos y justo después ella se fue a la cena a la que iba Ichigo también.

 _—¿Quieres hacer algo?_ —intenté.

 _—No_ —negó él.

 _—¿Quieres que me vaya?_ —pregunté.

 _—No_ —reiteró.

Renji siempre tomaba esa actitud cuando se enojaba. No era algo particular que hiciera conmigo.

 _—Le dije a Byakuya que quería conocer a esa mujer_ —solté.

Él que había estado cambiando los canales sin detenerse en ninguno desde hacía quince minutos dejó de hacerlo. Me estaba prestando atención por primera vez en días.

 _—¿Estás segura?_ —averiguó él.

 _—Es algo que debo hacer, es mejor que sea pronto_ —respondí.

 _—Debe ser extraño de un día para otro tener madre y padre_ —acotó él.

Y sí que lo era. Renji al igual que yo no tenía padres. Había sido criado por unos parientes que aunque le daban todo lo básico, el cariño no fue algo que estuviera incluido, así que era algo que compartíamos… o eso creíamos.

 _—Y no te olvides, un hermano menor_ —agregué.

Renji sonrió.

 _—No te veo de hermana mayor, a su lado parecerás su madre_ —dijo molestoso.

 _—Ni que lo digas_ —acepté resignada.

 _—¿Serás capaz de disculparme, Renji?_ —pregunté.

 _—Sólo si prometes no volver a esconderme algo como eso. Estoy contento por ti, Ichigo es un buen hombre y si te hace daño sé bien dónde encontrarlo y cómo atacarlo_ —habló él.

 _—No te conté antes porque tuvimos unos problemas_ —mencioné —. _Ya sabes que para mí no es fácil dejar entrar gente en mi vida y a él se lo hice especialmente difícil._

 _—No me cabe ninguna duda que no fue fácil para él_ —admitió —. _Eres una mujer horrenda como novia._

Lo miré asesinamente y él se carcajeó.

 _—¡Lo eres! Tienes un carácter voluble_ —sostuvo —. _Ahora que lo pienso pobre Ichigo… no tiene idea en lo que se está metiendo. ¿Debería ser bueno con él o contigo? Si se lo advierto cabe la posibilidad de que te quedes soltera para siempre, pero por otro lado ¿cómo podría dejar que un buen amigo se embargue en una pequeña fragata en un mar tempestuoso?_

Le pegué un combo en el estómago y él siguió riendo.

Después de un par de horas me fui a mi casa y él se quedó esperando a Tatsuki.

.

 _—¿Qué tengo que hacer qué?_ —dijo atacado Ichigo.

 _—El médico quiere descartar cualquier variable. No es tan complicado solo un par de…_ —hice el gesto técnico nada decente con la mano —. _Y eso sería todo._

Él me miró poco conforme con lo que acababa de contarle, pero finalmente aceptó, no era invasivo en lo más mínimo, al contrario de la mayoría de mis exámenes.

.

 _—Muchacha_ —me habló el médico —. _Tenemos problema con la muestra de tu donante. No es que no sean compatibles, es que sus espermatozoides no llegaran a fecundar el ovulo de manera natural._

 _—¿Qué…?_ —dije sorprendida.

 _—La motilidad de sus espermatozoides es baja. Es un trastorno en el que la capacidad de los espermatozoides para nadar hacia el óvulo y penetrarlo está reducida. Si el movimiento es lento, no es en línea recta o ambos, los espermatozoides tienen dificultades para entrar al moco cervical._

¿Me estaba diciendo que el motivo por el que no podía quedar embarazada no era yo…? ¿Sino él? Estaba perpleja.

 _—Una prueba normal de motilidad indica que dos tercios de los espermatozoides en el semen puede moverse a través del moco cervical y penetrar el óvulo. Si una prueba de fertilidad en el hombre determina que una cantidad menor a ocho millones de espermatozoides por mililitro de semen muestra un movimiento normal hacia adelante_ —explicó él.

No podía creerlo.

 _—¿Y eso qué significa?_ —anhelé saber y hacerlo hablar más rápido.

 _—Significa que es muy difícil que quedes embarazada a través del método natural, más no imposible. No tenemos tiempo, me hubiese gustado que tratáramos más, pero no es el fin de todo_ —manifestó —. _El único problema que tiene es que no llegan, pero si podemos hacerlos llegar… de todos los problemas que pudieron presentarse tengo que decirte que es casi el menor. Necesitamos hablar con un especialista y con tu novio. Voy a tener que derivarte a otro médico._

¿Cómo iba a dejarlo averiguar algo así sin antes prepararlo? Casi lamenté no haber sido yo la del problema.

 _—Ichigo…_ —lo llamé.

Fui a verlo a su departamento, donde estaba descalzo y con pantalones holgados. Se veía increíblemente bien.

 _—No esperaba verte hasta más rato_ —me saludó.

Kon se me acercó y le acaricié la cabeza y me quedé un poco ida acariciándole bajo el hocico.

 _—¿Rukia?_ –preguntó él —. _Está todo bien._

Después del tiempo que llevábamos juntos no era de extrañarse que él detectara cuando las cosas no iban bien.

 _—De hecho no, pero no es tan grave tampoco… es decir podría ser peor_ —desvarié.

 _—¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! Hoy debíamos ir al médico ¿alcanzo a arreglarme? Disculpa es que estuve ordenando algunas cosas y se me pasó el tiempo_ —se excusó.

Ichigo estaba con vacaciones de invierno. Las ventajas de ser profesor.

 _—No es necesario, ya fui_ —aclaré.

Él entonces percibió por donde iba el asunto.

 _—¿Están los resultados?_ —quiso saber.

No quería ser yo el mensajero de las malas noticias, pero era mejor que lo supiera por mí y no que lo tomara por sorpresa luego.

 _—Sí_ —confirmé.

 _¿Estás embarazada?_ –quiso comprobar.

 _—No lo estoy_ —negué.

 _—Ya será el próximo mes_ —me consoló él.

Ichigo no tenía la menor idea.

 _—No sé cómo decírtelo_ —le expliqué — _. Es que vamos a necesitar asistencia al final._

 _—Está bien, era algo que sabíamos…_ —dijo él consolatoriamente.

 _—Nos derivaran a otro médico, un especialista_ —relaté.

 _—Lo que tengamos que hacer, mi amor_ —respondió él.

Finalmente no fui capaz de decirle yo misma que el que tenía problemas de fertilidad era ahora él…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que estén bien. Este capítulo evité escribirlo hasta que fue inevitable el tener que hacerlo... el asunto es que queda poca historia ya, pero algo surgió en el camino, y es que debo informarles que este fanfic entra en receso hasta nuevo aviso. Voy a viajar y no creo que vuelva a actualizar (me voy el próximo sábado y regreso a fin de mes) hasta ya mayo. Lo siento en lo más profundo de mi alma y espero contar con su apoyo hasta entonces. Les puedo jurar que no voy a abandonar después de todo lo que me han dicho y el cariño que he recibido.**

 **Vimos que dio un giro la historia y queda esperar a ver cómo reaccionará Ichigo cuando finalmente se entere de que él es quien está fallando.**

 **¡Por favor sepan disculparme!**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleach**

 **Rukia / Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: contenido explícito, sexo descriptivo y vocabulario soez.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

Lo sentía extraño, había demasiada intención y mucha pasión. No solo del tipo sexual, que de esa junto a él la había vuelto a apreciar; era como si me estuviera exigiendo todo, porque hasta mi aliento lo estaba consumiendo. Siempre habían besos cuando estábamos haciéndolo, pero nunca estos llegaron a entorpecer su actuación antes. Me parecía demasiado frustrante y raro que cuando estuviéramos por llegar él se detuviera y volviera a empezar una y otra vez, cuando él era por lo general de periodos cortos pero intensos… y más de uno. Ese era el ritmo al que estaba acostumbrada, no a ese encuentro sexual tan meloso y extenso.

 _—¿Ichigo?_ —llamé su atención.

Él no me estaba escuchando y debí haberlo adivinado. Su cuerpo estaba ahí junto con el mío, brindándole las caricias que él bien sabía otorgar, pero él no estaba siendo él. Dejé de contestar a su efusividad y sólo recién en ese momento me respondió. Estaba en un estado de total abstracción. Gimió y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras salía y entraba de mí a su voluntad.

 _—Estoy un poco cansada…_ —expresé.

Si tenía suerte el comprendería y nos regalaríamos un espléndido orgasmo sin tardar mucho más, pero él se retiró de mi sin acabar, dejándome con la boca abierta por la impresión, mi vagina anhelándolo y yo personalmente con ánimos asesinos por la desilusión. Estaba atónita, porque no entendía qué le había pasado.

 _—Yo también_ —respondió.

Ichigo se volteó y ni siquiera intenté hablar sobre lo que había sucedido. Él tampoco… y ese fue el comienzo de los días sin sexo.

En mi trabajo todos me rehuían y no era para menos, si pudiera escapar de mi misma lo hubiese hecho esa misma noche que empezó todo, porque además Ichigo me estaba evitando y yo estaba demasiado ocupada como para resolver el problema de inmediato, porque además esa misma semana conocería a Hisana, mi madre y aquello me tenía en un cumulo de emociones desconocidas, además de muy distraída.

Los días pasaron tan rápidamente que apenas y si fui capaz de darme cuenta que a esa misma hora, al día siguiente, yo tendría la respuesta a muchas preguntas que surgieron desde el momento que supe la verdad sobre mi origen y tan inmersa estaba en mi propio mundo que no noté que mi novio no llegó esa noche, porque pensé que lo haría más tarde, tenía en mente llamarlo pero lo olvidé. Me levanté y me arreglé.

Byakuya había insistido en que él quería estar presente pero yo rechacé su presencia; no quería que él influenciara en lo más mínimo a esa mujer, que al tenerla en frente, mirándome con esos mismos ojos que yo había heredado, todas esas preguntas que había considerado que debía saber la respuesta se esfumaron y esa posición de en teoría mujer fuerte, ya no pude mantenerla más. Temblaba como si estuviera congelándome del frio.

 _—Rukia_ —me llamó.

Su voz era suave y su mirada cálida, sin embargo yo en ese momento, después de sopesarlo mucho, sólo quería saber una cosa.

 _—¿Por qué me abandonaste?_ —inquirí.

La pregunta sonó más a reclamo que a un cuestionamiento, pero a esa altura creo que había dejado de importarme. El silencio se volvió incómodo y yo vi como ella trataba de apartar la tensión moviendo sus manos y sus dedos. Era un sistema de defensa que yo conocía; yo hacía lo mismo.

 _—No te abandoné. Estabas con tu padre_ —manifestó.

Eso era cierto, no era como si me hubiese dejado en la puerta de un convento o algo así.

 _—Sabes a lo que me refiero_ —exigí.

Se mordió el labio y soltó lo que pienso ha sido el suspiro más largo del que he sido testigo.

 _—Tenía quince años, ninguna perspectiva de superación en la vida, estaba embarazada de quien estaba prohibido para mí solo por mi nacimiento y tu abuelo me hacía la vida imposible a mí y a mi madre_ —expuso —. _Ahora que ya soy una mujer grande y tuve otro hijo me doy cuenta de que debí considerar llevarte conmigo, pero no había nada que pudiera darte en ese momento. Te amo Rukia, desde siempre te he amado, pero no se come y tampoco se estudia con amor. Ellos iban a darte todo lo que yo ni en sueños podría e ibas a estar con tu padre, que desde que supo que existías te quiso también. Sabía que ibas a estar bien, sin embargo si te llevaba conmigo no era algo de lo que pudiera estar segura._

Era verdad, yo no conocía lo que era tener hambre o lo que era no tener dinero en el bolsillo, y si no lo tenía siempre tenía el respaldo del dinero plástico. Había crecido acomodadamente y por lo mismo sabía que era difícil que me hiciera una idea real de lo que ella hablaba al decir que había sufrido necesidades.

 _—Debí regresar antes_ —soltó.

Sólo se escuchaban los murmullos de la gente a nuestro alrededor, y me pareció de pronto que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Mi relación con Byakuya era algo que podía trabajar para reconstruir, sin embargo esa mujer era una total desconocida aunque mirarla fuera muy parecido a un reflejo.

 _—¿Y por qué volviste ahora? Ya tengo mi vida resuelta, si sabía de tu existencia o no daba igual… ¿no?_ —inquirí.

 _—Eso es verdad, pero Sojun quería conocerte_ —respondió rápidamente —. _Y yo también. Quisiera que a medida que puedas me dejes estar en tu vida y si no sientes deseo de dejarme entrar en ella es algo que puedo comprender, no te voy a presionar._

Mi vida careció toda la vida de una imagen femenina, a lo sumo la mujer que me guio y fue algo así como mi institutriz fue mi única referencia, y por lo mismo no estaba segura de cómo darle cabida a una mujer, porque no sentí nunca me hiciera falta.

 _—No estoy segura acerca de eso_ —contesté con sinceridad y cambié el tema —. _¿Por qué él quería conocerme?_

Ella sonrió y fue inevitable pensar que la sola mención a su hijo le provocaba eso… ¿habría alguna vez pensado en mí y sonreído como lo hacía justo en frente mío? Era estúpido que casi a mis treinta de pronto sintiera celos de un niño que no conocía y de una mujer que apenas había cruzado palabras.

 _—Siempre le hablé de ti. Tú has sido parte de su vida desde el comienzo y te ama aunque no te conoce_ —dijo sonriente —. _Aunque no lo creas siempre has estado presente en mi vida y en la de él. Nunca olvidé que tenía una hermosa hija y él habla de ti como su hermana.._

Su mirada llena de orgullo y amor respondió la pregunta que me había hecho a mí misma poco antes, esa mujer no estaba mintiendo, pero lo que decía y demostraba se contraponía con los hechos.

 _—Respecto a Byakuya…_ —dirigí la conversación hacia otro lado menos emocional —. _¿Por qué el niño no tiene su apellido? ¿Por qué lo permites?_

Ella se movió en su asiento.

 _—Tu abuelo no lo consentiría y yo no quiero darle problemas en su carrera política. El que no tenga su apellido no lo hace menos hijo de él_ —dijo con seguridad —. _Las personas que tienen que saberlo, lo saben._

La tranquilidad con que tomaba lo de mi abuelo me molestaba de sobremanera. ¿Qué importaba lo que ese viejo tuviera que decir? Ya estaban todos grandes ¿cómo podían dejarse influenciar así por una momia?

 _—¡No es justo!_ —exclamé —. _Ya tuvieron que separarse por la obstinación de ese anciano ¿por qué lo permiten? ¿Por qué dejan que siga gobernándoles la vida si ya no tienen quince años?_

 _—No creo que ese no sea tu asunto_ —espetó ella con distancia.

 _—¿No es mi asunto? Crecí en una familia donde no conocí el amor y quien toda la vida pensé era mi hermano resultó ser mi padre y todo porque el abuelo no es feliz y no deja a los demás serlo. Es mi asunto, si tú no lo ves así entonces no tenemos nada más que conversar_.

Me levanté furiosa de que me dijera que ese no era mi problema. Me molestó porque frente a esa cobardía yo fui la principal afectada y no conocía a ese niño, pero no me parecía justo que no fuera un Kuchiki.

Ella no me llamó y no fue tras de mí tampoco. Muy propio de quien no me buscó por treinta años.

Siendo día sábado y con la ira a flor de piel, sólo se me ocurrió un solo lugar al que ir: a donde estuviera Renji, pero él no se encontraba y en cambio sólo estaba Tatsuki. No era con ella con quien quería hablar, pero hubiese sido feo de mi parte el irme tan pronto me enteraba que él no estaba. Me quedé y acepté su invitación.

 _—Es bueno que hayas venido y que estemos solas porque tengo algo que decirte_ —habló seria —. _Rukia escucha, no es mi intención involucrarme en tu relación con Ichigo y no sé qué va mal con él, pero estoy preocupada porque no sé qué le pasa y yo siempre lo sé._

Sabía que Tatsuki no era alguien que se metiera en algo que no le concerniera directamente, no lo hacía ni en mi relación con Ichigo ni con Renji, por lo que cuando me dijo eso tuvo completamente mi atención.

 _—¿Qué quieres decir?_ —inquirí.

 _—Ichigo se ha estado comportando extraño y no sé qué va mal. Él no es de los que dice qué es lo que le pasa, pero no sabe tampoco cómo hacer para que los demás no lo noten_ —indicó.

Si ella lo exponía de ese modo era cierto. Ichigo no estaba comportándose como usualmente lo hacía y yo lo había notado, pero había estado muy ocupada con mis propios asuntos para reparar en ello.

 _—Te preguntaba solo para que estuvieras más atenta en caso de que no te percataras. No quiero hablar más del asunto_ —desestimó.

Y como si no hubiese dicho nada, me dejó con la idea dando vueltas en el aire. Iba a buscar a Ichigo y a exigirle que me respondiera qué era lo que estaba pasando. Era hora de que volviera a darle el lugar en mi vida que él tenía. No podía seguir pensando en el pasado porque no había nada que pudiera hacer ya. Lo que había ocurrido me había hecho ser quien era.

Una vez que me despedí de Tatsuki me marché y comencé a pesar con seriedad en Ichigo… ¿sería el asunto de nuestra infertilidad? ¿Quería él desistir de toda esa presión? No habíamos vuelto a hablar del asunto y tampoco habíamos vuelto a tener sexo. Por mi mente pasaron un montón de pensamientos y el más persistente era que quizá deberíamos desistir y sólo ser felices nosotros dos solos. Tampoco era que lleváramos tanto tiempo y todo había sido muy apresurado. Quizá deberíamos ver si funcionábamos nosotros juntos antes de seguir insistiendo en traer una nueva vida al mundo sin estar preparados realmente para recibirla.

Me dirigí a su departamento pero él no abrió. Tampoco pude oír a Kon del otro lado. Lo llamé y no respondió su teléfono móvil. Tatsuki estaba en lo cierto al estar preocupada, dejé mi auto estacionado y decidí salir a caminar por las calles que eran las que él recorría a diario. Quería conocer su mundo y lo que era familiar para él. Los negocios eran distintos a los que rodeaban mi sector, por lo que pude ver los clientes eran tratados por sus nombres. Todos se conocían y se saludaban. Llegó a ser un poco escalofriante, de seguro todos sabían la vida de todos. Seguí caminando hasta que reconocí a Kon más allá. Lo iba a llamar, pero a medida que me acercaba la imagen que me dije a mi misma no podía ser, que no estaba viendo bien se confirmó: Ichigo estaba sentado en una banca con la mujer que yo menos quería verlo en la vida: Orihime Inoue. No estaban en una actitud sospechosa, ni siquiera estaban cerca, pero no me agradaba en lo más mínimo y no sabía si llegar o interrumpir o bien irme por donde mismo había llegado y hacer como que nunca estuve ahí, pero no conté con que Kon me notaría, y antes de poder hacer algo para que dejara de hacer el escándalo que hacía cuando me veía, ya tenía la mirada de Ichigo en mí y un sentimiento extraño hizo que todo mi cuerpo sintiera una sensación cálida. Él caminó hacia mí dejando a la mujer sentada y al estar cerca me dio un beso tan apasionado que fui incompetente con su exigencia. No me sentí bien cuando vi de soslayo a la mujer agachar su cabeza y desviar su mirada. Me alejé de él y sus ojos expresaban tantos sentimientos que me di cuenta que podía leerlos porque yo había empezado a sentir los mismos en mi pecho.

 _—Estaba buscándote_ —hablé —. _Vine a buscarte._

 _—¿Sí?_ —indagó él —. _¿Por qué?_

 _—Oye, no seas maleducado, despídete de tu vecina y vámonos. Vine por ti_ —le informé.

Él asintió y fue a hablar con ella. Yo me limité a hacerle un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo.

Kon caminaba delante de nosotros como guiándonos y yo estando junto a ese hombre que me sacaba muchos centímetros; de seguro nos veíamos extraños y lo que lo era más, fue que hasta ese momento nunca habíamos hecho algo tan rutinario como caminar juntos; hacíamos nuestras vidas separadas y sólo las uníamos en la noche. No sabíamos nada el uno del otro, porque yo tampoco hablaba demasiado de mi vida o del trabajo y si quería estar con ese hombre, la dinámica tenía que cambiar.

 _—Hoy conocí a mi madre_ —le conté.

Él no hizo ningún comentario.

 _—Terminé enfadándome con ella y marchándome sin dejarla ni hablar_ —continué —. _Creo que no estaba realmente preparada para el encuentro._

Tomó mi mano pero la suya era tan grande en relación a la mía que solo la punta de nuestros dedos estaban unidos. Caminamos así y yo le dejé saber lo que tenía en mente.

 _—El asunto es que no debemos forzarnos a tener hijos, Ichigo_ —me detuve de pronto —. _Si no se está preparado para ello puedes terminar dañando sin querer a alguien y truncarle la vida._

 _—¿Hablas por ti?_ —sacó la voz por primera vez él.

 _—Truncarme la vida sería mucho decir, no fue así, es una exageración, pero sí, lo digo por mí. Si mi padre y mi madre hubiesen podido estar juntos y criarme ¿cuán distinta sería hoy en día? ¿Tendría las mismas inseguridades y miedos? He pensado que de todo esto que no porque quizá no pueda luego debo apurarme y vivirlo todo como si mi vida fuera a terminar mañana. Quizá no sea mi misión en la vida traer hijos al mundo_ —reflexioné.

Él me soltó y no avanzó. Me giré y lo vi estático y yo me pregunté si había dicho algo malo.

 _—¿Ichigo?_ —intenté llamar su atención nuevamente.

Su mirada era la encarnación del disgusto y finalmente habló.

 _—¿Y ahora eso lo dices por mi o por ti?_ —interpeló dudoso.

Él lo sabía ya. Seguramente había ido al médico por sí mismo.

 _—Por ambos_ —respondí finalmente.

Volvimos a retomar el camino pero él un paso por detrás de mí y finalmente llegamos a su departamento, sin intercambiar más palabras hasta que cerramos la puerta.

 _—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?_ —curioseé.

 _—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú?_ —me dijo sentido.

Ichigo estaba enojado conmigo por no decírselo y le encontraba toda la razón. Desvié mis ojos hacia Kon que miraba con temor desde más allá.

 _—No sabía cómo decírtelo_ —solté la verdad.

 _—¿Y algún día pensabas hacerlo?_ —indagó.

 _—Sí. No sé… quizás_ —dije esquiva.

 _—Tú sabías que yo quería ser padre_ —habló sentido.

 _—Oye no es como si no pudieras, requerirá de más esfuerzo y dinero pero no es imposible_ —traté de animarlo.

 _—¿Y estás dispuesta a pasar por todo ello?_ —averiguó impávido y titubeante.

¿Qué si estaba dispuesta? Esa pregunta estaba demás, pero yo veía en sus ojos que él necesitaba oírlo tácitamente.

 _—Sólo si tú lo estás_ _—le indiqué_ _—. Podemos intentarlo, pero no quiero que se vuelva un reto y basar nuestra vida en ello. Hay que poner un límite de intentos y volvemos a conversarlo después de que lo hayamos asimilado_ –remarqué.

 _—Tres intentos y estoy de acuerdo_ —negoció.

 _—Tres intentos serán y luego nos volvemos a replantear todo_ —concedí.

Había sido una discusión rara, pero no había sido una propiamente tal. Había llegado al momento de mi vida en el que comprendía finalmente que no iba a poder cambiar a una persona o a moldearla a mi manera, tenía que hacer concesiones.

 _—¿Por qué te has estado portando así?_ —quise saber —. _No has querido tener sexo conmigo…_

 _—Me he sentido menoscabado por mi imposibilidad de embarazarte_ —reconoció —. _Sé que no es mi culpa, pero no puedo evitar pensar que si lo es._

 _—No me prives de ti más tiempo_ —solicité anhelante.

 _—Pensé que no lo notabas_ —dijo el sentido.

¿No notarlo? ¿Cómo no iba a darme cuenta?

 _—Estás equivocado. Muy errado, de hecho_ —respondí —. _Ahora mismo quiero que me devuelvas todo el tiempo que hemos perdido._

 _—¿No te cansarás de esto luego? Cuando ya estemos más viejos y sólo seamos nosotros y yo no pueda responderte aunque quisiera porque no se me parará ¿qué harás conmigo?_ —preguntó inseguro —. _Todo lo que hacemos juntos es tener sexo._

Sí… no lo había notado hasta hacía poco, pero me quedaba el consuelo de que al menos me había dado cuenta antes de que él lo recalcara.

 _—No sé por qué estás tan empecinado en saber lo que nos deparará luego la vida_ —sostuve.

 _—No lo sé_ —admitió —. _He pensado mucho en el futuro en estos días. El que imaginé dista del que veo que se aproxima_

 _—Piensa en el ahora_ —lo animé.

Lo incentivé llevándolo a la habitación, donde lo desvestí y tomé todo lo que consideraba mío y necesario. Era cierto que todo lo que hacíamos juntos era tener sexo, pero era lo que mejor se nos daba.

.

Byakuya insistentemente me llamaba y yo podía darme una idea del por qué, seguramente Hisana le había contado sobre el problema que tuvimos y yo no quería responderle, hasta que llegó mi propio jefe a mi oficina.

 _—Byakuya te ha estado llamando y dice que no le contestas_ —recalcó.

Mi jefe y Byakuya no eran amigos, pero si se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo cuando estudiaron en el mismo colegio para varones. Mi jefe era mayor que él, pero se terminaron conociendo de todos modos. Era ese tipo de colegio exclusivo en el que todos se conocen.

 _—Estoy ocupada_ —respondí.

 _—Deja lo que estás haciendo y respóndele a tu hermano_ —ordenó.

Él nunca me ordenaba nada ni a nadie en general, todos trabajaban por su cuenta para responderle como merecía a ese buen hombre, por lo que cuando me habló así y volvió a sonar el teléfono él sólo me dirigió una mirada y al ver que contestaba finalmente me dejó sola.

 _—¿Qué pasa Byakuya? Estoy un poco ocupada_ —hablé enojada.

 _—Ha muerto el abuelo_ —anunció.

No era algo que no viera venir, mi abuelo estaba muy mayor y aun cuando no teníamos un lazo ni medianamente cercano y nunca fue un padre o un abuelo, no regocijaba de gusto al saber de su partida.

 _—¿No sufrió?_ —pregunté.

 _—No, se fue a dormir y no despertó más_ —indicó.

Esa era la clase de muerte que deseaba para mí misma. El viejo había sido afortunado.

 _—Voy saliendo_ —comuniqué.

 _—Gracias_ —respondió.

Entendí que él me quería a su lado, era nuestro pariente después de todo. Tuve la deferencia de avisarle a Ichigo en esa oportunidad y me hice el ánimo de volver a ese mundo lleno de comentarios sobre cómo debería ser la vida de cada cual, teniendo todos el tejado de vidrio.

Reflexioné en el viejo, en todos los prejuicios con los que vivía a diario, en como intentó opacar mi voluntad sólo por ser mujer y me di cuenta de que el viejo era digno de lástima y fue cuando me di cuenta que Byakuya siempre había sido al final el que decidía sobre mi ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Ginrei no era alguien que dejara que pasaran por sobre él, ¿cómo no me fijé en cómo Byakuya imponía su autoridad conmigo por sobre la de él? No obstante no importaba cuánto lo pensara porque al caso ya daba igual. No fui capaz de ver la verdad hasta que esta fue lanzada en mi cara.

Fue tedioso estar rodeada de toda esa gente que nunca me importaron una mierda, pero que siempre debía impresionar con algún importante título, la sustanciosa herencia y el linaje de la familia. Agradecí cuando todo acabó y sólo quedamos Byakuya y yo. Mi tío de seguro estaba ebrio en alguna de las habitaciones, con la justificación de que ahogaba sus penas.

 _—Hola_ —saludé.

Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado, él bebía algo que no tenía la menor idea de qué era.

 _—Hola_ —contestó —. _Gracias por venir tan pronto te llamé._

 _—No tienes que agradecerme por eso_ —le quité importancia —. _Somos familia._

Sí… eso éramos, había cambiado el título pero en esencia seguíamos siendo familia.

 _—Acerca de la reunión con Hisana…_ —comencé.

 _—Ella no ha querido decirme nada, pero sospecho que las cosas no salieron bien_ —adivinó.

No le respondí, esperaba que a modo de contestación eso fuera suficiente. Que se diera por entendido.

 _—Tomará tiempo_ —respondí finalmente.

 _—Puedes tomarte el que quieras, porque al final eso fue lo que hicimos nosotros. No te pediría que aceptaras toda la situación así de fácil_ —sostuvo —. _Solo quiero que tengas claro que como hasta ahora siempre estaré para ti._

Él no era de decir esa clase de cosas, por lo que al exteriorizarlo supe que él de verdad quería que lo tuviera presente.

 _—Lo sé; siempre lo he sabido_ —admití.

No hubo abrazo ni tampoco lágrimas, pero nos quedamos juntos en la casa en la que crecimos, sin decir ninguna palabra, mirando esa noche inusualmente estrellada.

.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar rápido. Ichigo y yo estábamos por iniciar el tercer proceso. Yo ya estaba comenzando a aceptar la idea y pensaba en extraerme los óvulos viables para intentarlo en un futuro, pero era él el más frustrado con la situación.

El proceso de toma de muestras para él, que no era ni un poco invasiva, era todo un tema.

 _—En este lugar muchos hombres han tocado estas cosas con su manos con pene. Me da asco incluso mirar desde la distancia_ —se quejaba —. _Todo en esa salita me provoca nauseas._

No hubiese pensado nunca que Ichigo fuera tan escrupuloso, pero recordé súbitamente su frase: "no beso después de que me lo chupan" y ya no me pareció tan raro, sin embargo al menos había dejado de ser tan pendejo, o bien se había vuelto un poco menos, porque yo lo besaba después de haberle hecho sexo oral sin preguntarle si eso le parecía bien o no.

 _—¡Es obvio que desinfectan todo!_ —desestimé su acusación.

 _—No se me pone duro con ese olor a formaldehido_ —reclamó —. _¿Cómo voy a poder eyacular si ni siquiera se me pone duro? Dime algo para ponerme a tono._

¿Estaba loco? El solo estar ahí escuchando como él hablaba de esa forma era una cosa, pero decirle algo por teléfono estando rodeada de personas y sólo un televisor sonando desde lejos era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

 _—No puedo_ —negué.

 _—Rukia, de verdad no se me para_ —insistió.

Dejé el lugar en el que estaba sentada y me dirigí al baño, pero no tardé en descubrir que no iba a poder hacer nada por él ahí tampoco.

 _—Soluciónalo tú_ —le contesté y le colgué la llamada.

Me sentí culpable por haberlo tratado así y tuve una idea al percibir que nadie estaba prestando la más mínima atención y cuando estaba de vuelta hacia los asientos pasé por fuera de donde yo sabía que Ichigo estaba. Abrí desesperanzada de que él hubiese sido tan bobo como para dejar la puerta sin seguro y ahí me lo encontré, mirando su teléfono móvil desganadamente y justo al lado el frasco de la _"muestra"_.

 _—¡Rukia!_ —exclamó.

La emoción que vi en sus ojos fue genuina y yo a diferencia de mi obtuso novio me aseguré de cerrar con seguro.

 _—Escuché que tenías problemas con el asunto de ahí abajo_ —indiqué a su miembro.

El asintió y sin un atisbo de vergüenza se desabrochó el pantalón y por el elástico del pantalón introduje mi mano y lo afirmé; efectivamente ahí no estaba pasando nada.

 _—Esto es grave_ —acotó él.

 _—¿Sí?_ —lo interpelé.

Aquello me sonaba a desafío.

 _—No creo que nada pueda solucionarlo_ —se lamentó.

El reto estaba implícito. Agité mi mano, pero el sólo tocarlo no era lo mismo que tocarlo, verlo y lamerlo e hice que quedara semi-desnudo frente a mí. Su tamaño incluso estando sin una erección era algo de respeto. Excitarlo era una tarea que no me molestaba realizar y a medida que mis atenciones surtían efecto y adquiría tonicidad y dureza, me esmeré más en conseguir el resultado más óptimo, lo quería esplendoroso y aquella sería mi victoria y soltándolo en medio de sus gemidos me apoderé de su erección con mi boca ante su mirada sorprendida.

Bien sabía yo cuando le agradaba que lo albergara en mi boca y que con mi lengua jugara con la punta de su pene, pero lo que a él más me gustaba era lo que más me costaba hacer e hice el intento y tomé en mi boca todo lo que podía de él y observé cómo cerro sus ojos al sentirse cobijado por mi boca y gimió tan masculinamente como me tenía acostumbrada; ese hombre con ese hermoso pene eran mi perdición. Me costaba mantener aquello, por lo que tuve que alejarme con mis ojos brillosos por lo dificultoso que había sido.

 _—Yo no creo que tengas problemas ahora_ —aseguré.

Me apoyé en sus rodillas y me levanté y él me atrajo hacia él, dejado su erección en el medio, tentándome.

 _—Retiro lo dicho_ —se retractó.

Acto seguido nos besamos y yo comencé a masturbarlo mientras mordía con suavidad su labio inferior. No sabía por qué estaba tan enajenada en un lugar como ese, con mucha gente afuera que podría descubrir qué era lo que hacíamos ahí. Además con semejante herramienta, con lo masculino que era de los pies a la cabeza ¿cómo pudo él sentirse poco hombre por no poder fertilizarme a mí, que también estaba defectuosa? Sentía la necesidad de hacerle entender que no era su culpa, que de algún modo si éramos solo los dos podíamos sobrellevarlo. Los dos solos podíamos ser felices y así, y volviendo a descender y a terminar con lo que me había propuesto, lo tomé en mi boca e hice en parte realidad lo que llevaba largo tiempo pidiéndome: acabó parcialmente en mi boca y el resto fue a parar a ese frasco poco personalizado que bien podría llevar a nuestro futuro hijo y pensé que pasara lo que pasara si ese último intento se concretaba, nadie podía decir que no había sido hecho con amor.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Después de casi dos meses (no permití que fueran dos, pero por poco y si se cumplen) traigo una actualización de esta historia que les aviso, quedan dos a lo sumo dos capítulos. Llegamos a la recta final y aunque ya no puedo escribir con la regularidad de antes, me esforzaré para que ni esta historia ni las otras que escribo tengan pausas demasiado prolongadas.**

 **Gracias por los rewiews preocupados por saber si continuaría esta historia, pero quiero aclarar que no voy a dejar esta historia -ni ninguna otra- botada y que si no actualizo es porque no puedo.**

 **Nuevamente gracias por todo y saludos.**

 **Chau!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleach**

 **Rukia / Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: vocabulario y referencias soeces.**

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

La situación me enternecía y divertía del mismo modo. Estaba teniendo una cita con un niño, que era hasta hacía un rato mi desconocido hermano menor. Él era bastante tímido y silencioso por lo que fue difícil en un comienzo, pero cuando descubrí que todo lo que había planeado para hacer juntos él lo rechazaba porque pensaba que lo hacía parecer muy infantil frente a mí, la situación se volvió más fácil.

 _—¿Y te gustan los video-juegos?_ —consulté.

Los ojos le brillaron y supe que había dado finalmente con algo.

 _—No tengo una consola_ —reconoció —. _Mi padre no quiso comprarme una… dijo que atrofian el cerebro y que mejor leyera._

Un pensamiento tan anticuado al respecto me parecía muy propio de Byakuya. A mí tampoco me lo había permitido.

 _—Pero él no está aquí_ —recalqué —. _No puede evitar que hagamos los que queramos._

A mí me llamaban la atención los videojuegos, pero no era demasiado buena jugándolos, pero en un impulso fuimos a una tienda por departamentos y compré la consola que él quería y tres juegos adicionales.

 _—¿Estás segura que está bien?_ —averiguó apenado.

 _—Claro, te debo doce años de regalos_ —afirmé.

Él pareció feliz y desde ahí la comunicación fue menos forzosa, hasta la despedida, donde sin esperarlo obtuve algo que no preví.

 _—Te amo Rukia, quiero que te cases conmigo_ —se declaró.

Eso no lo vi venir y medité por unos segundos tras la impresión, una respuesta adecuada.

 _—Sojun tu sabes que somos hermanos, ¿cierto? Los hermanos no se casan entre ellos_ —respondí.

La alegría obtenida por su regalo se esfumó rápidamente y yo comencé a sentirme mal por lo sucedido.

 _—Además yo estoy comprometida con alguien más, si no fueras mi hermano, tuvieras un par de años más y no existiera Ichigo estaría encantada de casarme contigo_ —le aclaré.

 _—Ichigo… ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?_ —refunfuño.

Yo sólo reí.

 _—Ha sido un gusto conocerte… espero que sigamos manteniendo el contacto_ —me despedí —. _Toma, éste es mi número. Guárdalo… llámame o escríbeme cuando quieras hacerlo._

Él guardó el número en el bolsillo y después de un momento él hizo como si lo que pasó no hubiese ocurrido en realidad.

 _—¿No quieres pasar a ver a mamá? A ella le gustaría verte…_ —ofreció.

No pude decir que no ante aquella mirada implorante.

Hisana parecía más sorprendida de verme a mi sentada en su casa que la extrañeza que sentí yo de ver fotos mías en el rincón de honor y no era sólo una. Tal como ella había dicho, yo si era parte de sus vidas.

 _—Supongo que Sojun ya se te declaró_ —comentó.

 _—¿Sabías de eso?_ —la interrogué desconcertada.

 _—Por supuesto, siempre lo decía_ —confirmó.

 _—¿Y por qué no le explicaste que no podía ser?_ —exigí saber.

 _—Porque lo intenté pero se enojaba conmigo. Es un tema sensible_ —expuso.

Sólo se escuchaba el ruido de la taza con el platillo, por lo que ansiaba terminar pronto para poder volver a casa para ver a mi hombre, que había estado de viaje y no lo había visto durante cinco largos días.

 _—Rukia…_ —dijo Hisana.

 _—¿Quieres venir a cenar el próximo sábado?_ —consultó.

Lo cierto es que no me apetecía en lo absoluto y ella lo sabía.

 _—Puedes venir con Ichigo si quieres_ —ofreció.

Era extraño que ella supiera de mi vida al punto de saber cómo se llamaba mi novio y yo de ella no supiera mucho más que su nombre.

 _—Escucha, sé que soy una aparecida en tu vida y que es posible que no me necesites, pero tener más familia siempre suma; uno no sabe las vueltas de la vida y yo te quiero Rukia, de verdad espero que puedas hacerme un espacio en tu vida_ —reveló —. Y si no puedes o de verdad no quieres, me tomo la libertad de pedírtelo por Sojun.

Ella parecía sincera y encontré que tenía razón, y sin preguntarle a Ichigo si tenía compromisos para ese día, acepté por los dos.

 _—Byakuya se enojará cuando vea qué fue lo que le regalaste a tu hermano_ —agregó mientras nos despedíamos.

 _—Byakuya puede seguir viviendo en la época de las cavernas él solo_ —respondí.

Hisana se rio y yo me despedí de ella recalcando que nos veríamos la próxima semana.

.

Llegué a casa un poco irritada por el tráfico ¿por qué la gente es tan estúpida de chatear mientras maneja? Los chats y las redes sociales continuarán ahí si no las están mirando por un rato, por lo que la imbecilidad humana me exasperaba.

Creí que por la hora Ichigo estaría ya por llegar o al menor para llamarme que venía en camino, pero no había sido así, incrementando mi molestia. Lo echaba de menos y él había sido muy avaro con sus llamadas, eran cortas y esporádicas y no podía esperar para verlo y reclamarle por eso.

Nuestra relación había madurado de manera drástica al dejar de perseguir con desesperación el embarazo tras fallar el tercer intento y nos dimos el tiempo de conocernos. Ichigo había estado reticente en un comienzo a presentarme a su familia lo que me hizo sentir mal, pero él me explicó que era por todo lo contrario de lo que yo pensaba; a él su familia –y aclaró que era por su padre- lo avergonzaba un poco, él se confió de mi palabra cuando le dije que no podía ser para tanto y que no me haría retractar de mis sentimientos el conocer a su padre, independiente de como fuera él. Ichigo no se escandalizó con mi padre-hermano, sino todo lo contrario, soportó la pesadeces de Byakuya desde el primer día ¿por qué no iba a poder hacer yo un esfuerzo? Por lo que aceptó que nos fuéramos un fin de semana allá, pero no sin antes ir solo "para preparar el terreno". No le pregunté más.

Recibí un mensaje de un número desconocido que decía: _"Gracias por el día de hoy. Quiero volver a salir contigo"_ que me hizo sonreír.

 _—¿Quién te mandó ese mensaje?_ —Ichigo irrumpió por detrás de mí.

Después de recuperarme del susto que significó que me hablaran cuando no lo esperaba, me detuve a ver su rostro que estaba demasiado serio. Vi la oportunidad de mi venganza por lo que me hizo pasar al dejarme tantos días sin su presencia y sus atenciones.

 _—Ah, no es nadie_ —respondí haciéndome la interesante.

Me acerqué a él y lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de desnudarlo y sentirlo entrando en mí. O al menos de besarlo con lengua.

 _—¿De dónde vienes?_ —interrogó.

 _—Salí_ —dije escuetamente.

 _—Eso es algo que ya sé, dime algo que no sepa_ —demandó.

Estaba enojado, él respondía de esa forma cuando lo sacaba de quicio.

 _—Salí con un hombre_ —admití.

El rostro de Ichigo parecía impávido, pero después de un año yo ya conocía sus reacciones y podía ver en su sien que esa era sólo una máscara, y no predije su próximo movimiento y lamenté haber creído que él tendría un mejor sentido del humor, porque casi no alcancé a detenerlo cuando atravesó la puerta.

 _—¿A dónde vas?_ —lo retuve.

No me hablaba y tampoco me miraba. Era hora de detener ese juego absurdo.

 _—Ichigo…_ —lo llamé —. _Es una broma… no te lo tomes así._

Él se giró y se paró frente a mí, haciéndome quedar como su bastón por la diferencia de tamaño.

 _—¿Te parece gracioso hacerme sentir eso?_ —preguntó con indignación.

De haber sabido que era algo tan severo, no hubiese hecho siquiera el intento.

 _—No_ —contesté.

 _—Qué bueno que en eso estemos de acuerdo_ —dijo intimidante.

Nos miramos inalterables, estudiándonos, tratando de adivinar el movimiento que haría el otro, pero no sé cómo ni por qué, pero terminé contra la fría pared rodeando sus caderas con el fin de sentirlo duro contra mí.

 _—No juegues con mis sentimientos, Rukia_ —advirtió él.

 _—¿Es esa una amenaza?_ —indagué pendencieramente.

 _—No, sólo recalco las cosas como son_ —refutó.

 _—¿Y cómo son las cosas?_ —quise saber.

Comenzó a frotarse contra mí, realzando sus movimientos, haciéndome desearlo.

 _—Tú no tienes permitido ver a otros hombres_ —clarificó.

Estaba queriendo que me desnudara, me lo metiera y se dejara de juegos. No lo estaba escuchando realmente.

 _—No debes hacerme bromas que involucren a otros sujetos_ —continuó —. _Nunca._

Yo no era de aceptar amenazas u órdenes de nadie, pero en ese momento, con él en ese estado sulfurado, me excité al darme cuenta de que él se sentía posesivo respecto a mí.

 _—¿Y tú? ¿eres solo mío, Ichigo?_ —interpelé.

 _—Sí_ –replicó sin demora.

Sentía la necesidad de concretar con él, pero lo cierto es que estando con él lejos había descuidado un poco la población de vellos. El haber aceptado ese café donde Hisana había atrasado mis planes de embellecimiento.

 _—Necesito ir al baño_ —anuncié.

La decepción ante mis palabras él no se la ahorró.

 _—¿Me estás evitando?_ —exigió saber.

 _—¿No estás siendo demasiado controlador?_ —le hice ver.

Él se quedó callado y dejó un poco de espacio.

 _—Estás comportándote extraño_ —evidenció.

 _—Sólo te pedí ir al baño_ —expliqué.

 _—¿Es que no entiendes que te he extrañado como un loco? Tengo mis manos con callos_ —aseveró.

El asunto de la masturbación era para mí un tema que me ponía caliente y él lo sabía. Me encantaba saber que él se tocaba aun teniéndome a su completa disposición cuando él lo quisiera, porque hablaba de cuán fogoso era él. Era un acto egoísta y placentero que consentía feliz.

 _—¿Acabaste pensando en mí?_ –no pude evitar querer saberlo —. _¿Mucho?_

 _—Sí. Soñaba con volver a verte y olerte_ —aclaró.

 _—Necesitas dejarme ir ahora_ —demandé.

 _—Una buena razón para dejarte ir_ –rebatió.

 _—No estoy depilada, Ichigo_ —revelé.

Toda la vida creí que a los hombres les gustaba que uno estuviera del todo depilada, pero cuando finalmente llegamos a la cama él me dijo que le encantaba un poco de vello ahí, porque sí, porque éramos adultos y los adultos tenían pelos, e incluso jugó con ellos. Parecía fascinado y me enamoré más de él ese día, y aunque no me descuidaría la población ahí abajo, no me volvería loca al respecto.

Más tarde le conté a Ichigo que había salido con mi hermano y él se le alegró por mí. También le conté sobre nuestro ida a la casa de Hisana la próxima semana y el soltó un largo suspiro y asintió. El fin de semana siguiente a ese iríamos a la casa del padre de Ichigo.

.

 _—Queríamos que fueran los primeros en saberlo_ —anunció Renji.

El día jueves Renji había exigido que fuéramos a verlo y por la seriedad que trataba de aparentar y por lo ansioso que lucía se notaba que era algo que se estaba mordiendo la lengua por decir.

 _—Tatsuki está embarazada_ —nos notificó —. _Tiene cuatro meses._

El tema para mi estaba medio zanjado porque de algún modo tenía la convicción que ocurriría si tenía que ocurrir, y no fue de envidia o enojo, pero algo se removió dentro de mí al saberlo. Ichigo estaba a mi lado, tomando mi mano y sentí que la apretó más tras oír el anuncio. Él estaba más afectado que yo por la noticia, pero nuestros problemas no podían opacar la felicidad de nuestros amigos.

 _—Eso… es muy bueno ¡Felicidades!_ —los congratulé —. _Se lo tenían muy guardado._

 _—No lo supimos hasta el lunes… no lo esperábamos_ —confesó ella.

La vida a veces era cruel… ¿cómo podía alguien tener cuatro meses y no darse cuenta en todo ese tiempo que no le llegaba la jodida menstruación?

Ichigo los felicitó, pero se apagó y fue notorio, por lo que nos excusé al poco rato y les dije que teníamos algo que hacer. Quería sacarlo de ahí y protegerlo.

 _—¿Estás bien, Ichigo?_ —consulté.

Él no respondió y no tenía que decirlo. Sabía a la perfección lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Se sentía una mala persona por estar pensando eso de su mejor amiga, por lamentar nuestra situación y comprándola con la de ellos.

 _—Voy a estarlo_ —respondió finalmente después de un rato.

El viaje a su departamento fue muy silencioso y el beso que nos dimos de despedida me supo a tristeza y en un acto que no tenía premeditado me bajé y me quedé a dormir con él esa noche. No quería estar sola y estaba segura que él tampoco lo deseaba.

.

El sábado llegó e Ichigo y yo estábamos ya en casa de Hisana. Mi hermano se había quedado a mi lado sin separarse lo que me permitió observarlo con detenimiento. Era tan obvio que éramos parientes: teníamos los mismos rasgos, cabello oscuro, ojos que destacaban y la piel muy blanca, lo que me hizo pensar irremediablemente en que si tuviéramos un hijo Ichigo y yo ¿heredaría mis genes o los suyos? ¿Sería la perfecta mezcla de ambos? Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Byakuya.

 _—Los papeles para la herencia del abuelo están listos_ —me informó —. _El lunes puedes ir a firmarlos. Ha tardado mucho porque resultó que tenía dinero en países extranjeros y más propiedades de las que pensábamos._

A mí me tenía sin cuidado, pero estaba claro que iba a ser mucho dinero.

Ichigo tenía su sueldo estable como profesor y era bastante decente, pero yo ganaba más y sabía que tenía más dinero en mi cuenta y el tema a mí me complicaba más que a él. Lo miré intentando congeniar con Sojun, quien no le daba una oportunidad, pero había sido el único que le había dicho que si a jugar en su Play Station cuatro y trataba de vencerlo en el juego.

 _—No me gustó que le compraras eso sin mi consentimiento_ —me aclaró.

 _—Es feliz, míralo_ —le mostré.

Él tuvo que asentir como respuesta, porque era evidente.

 _—¿Te vas a casar con él, Rukia?_ —quiso saber.

 _—Estamos comprometidos, pero no hemos puesto una fecha_ —le conté.

 _—¿Y qué quieres tú?_ —averiguó.

 _—Quiero que él sea feliz, que tú seas feliz, que Sojun sea feliz. Quiero aprender a querer a Hisana_ —relaté —. _Espero poder decirte papá…_

 _—No tienes que forzarlo_ —dijo incómodo.

 _—¿Crees que querer la felicidad y amar a alguien es suficiente para dar el siguiente paso?_ —indagué insegura.

 _—No lo sé_ –contestó —. _He pensado en eso toda la vida y no he llegado a la respuesta, pero ya sé lo que quiero de aquí en adelante y concluí que mi vida profesional y personal no son compatibles y por lo mismo tomé la decisión que a partir del próximo mes dejaré la política. Me casaré con Hisana, viviré con ella y Sojun tendrá el apellido que le corresponde, y respecto a eso yo quería preguntarte qué es lo que piensas acerca de ser legalmente mi hija…_

Aquello me dejó perpleja, parecía que Byakuya estaba decidido a encauzar su vida en el amplio sentido de la palabra.

 _—Eres mayor de edad y es algo que debo preguntarte_ —aclaró.

 _—Unos papeles no cambiarán nada_ —desestimé.

 _—No, son sólo unos papeles, y la decisión que tomes la respetaré. Eres una Kuchiki de cualquier forma_ —le restó importancia.

 _—¿Qué quieres tú?_ —pregunté insegura.

 _—Me encantaría reconocerte como mi hija mayor_ —admitió.

 _—Entonces si es lo que realmente quieres, está bien… papá_ —respondí.

Sus ojos grises brillaron y después del que tiene que haber sido el dialogo más largo que habíamos tenido en toda la vida, él se marchó antes de dejarme ver cómo le había afectado el que lo llamara así. Estaba bien, él no podía dejar de ser de un día para otro el orgulloso Byakuya Kuchiki que toda la vida conocí, y al quedar sola fui a hablar con Hisana.

 _—Supe que se van a casar_ —agregué.

 _—Así es_ —confirmó.

 _—También que Sojun tendrá el apellido Kuchiki_ —acoté.

 _—Eso también es cierto_ —contestó.

Ella no colaboraba si sólo respondía a mis aseveraciones.

 _—Fuiste tú quien me abrió los ojos_ —habló por fin —. _Le exigí a Byakuya lo que tú misma me dijiste que merecíamos Sojun y yo. En parte era así porque pensaba que podría molestarte, pero por el contrario me diste el valor para hacerlo. Eres una buena mujer, Rukia y no hay día de mi vida que no me sienta orgullosa de que seas mi hija._

Sus palabras calaron hondo y me sensibilizaron al punto de tener deseos de llorar en su pecho como una niña y reclamarle por no aparecer antes, pero yo ya no era una niña, era una mujer y como buena Kuchiki, el semblante seguro era el punto de apoyo para no mostrar debilidad.

 _—Era lo que tenía que pasar_ —clarifiqué.

 _—Gracias_ —reiteró.

Con el tiempo estaba segura de que bajaría la guardia ante ella, tenía ganas de conocerla y de dejarme querer por mi madre; consideré que era mejor tener una madre que aparecía tardíamente que no tener una y el pasado era pasado. El futuro ya diría lo que tuviera que decir al respecto de si podríamos entablar una relación normal o no.

.

La cifra era exorbitante. Ese viejo se encargó de cosechar una buena fortuna y por primera vez consideré en gastar dinero y comprar una casa grande y vivir con Ichigo en ella. Kon estaba invitado también…

.

El fin de semana en casa de Ichigo fue increíble. Su padre era un hombre de lo más interesante y muy elocuente cuando Ichigo no estaba cerca.

 _—A mí me basta con que lo quieras ¿sabes? Él nunca había traído a ninguna mujer acá. Debes ser importante_ —dijo con seriedad —. _Por mucho tiempo pensé que él era gay._

Otra vez el tema de la homosexualidad de Ichigo… con razón se molestaba ante la mínima referencia, por lo que había podido ver, de seguro su padre no se reservó sus sospechas para él mismo.

 _—Tenía una relación un tanto pasional con Uryuu Ishida que me preocupaba_ … —comentó —. _Hubieses visto cómo se peleaban y se buscaban después…_

 _—¡Ya deja de decir imbecilidades vieja cabra mal hablada!_ —gritó Ichigo.

El padre de Ichigo aún con su edad conservaba un buen porte y cuerpo que había heredado su hijo. Si él se veía igual de bien que su padre a su edad no creía que jamás dejara de desearlo. Observar su relación tan cercana era algo hermoso para mí, era tan distinto a mi relación con mi familia que comprendí por qué Ichigo estaba tan empeñado en tener una familia grande. Sus hermanas eran hermosas también, y especialmente Yuzu tenía un carácter fácil de llevar... Esa debió ser una casa llena de vida…

Karin, la otra hermana, no me rechazó de plano, pero si me miraba con cierta reticencia.

 _—¿Por qué mi hermano está triste?_ —inquirió.

Me sorprendió que ella se diera cuenta, su percepción era muy fuerte.

— _Espero que me creas si te digo que no soy la causante_ —respondí.

Ella me miró escrutadoramente, de pies a cabeza y asintió.

— _Ichi tiene mucho amor para dar, por favor no destruyas eso_ —solicitó.

— _No tengo ninguna intención de dañarlo_ —aseguré —. _Él se ha convertido en lo más importante de mi vida._

Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, ni siquiera a él, pero lo había dicho con el ánimo que ella confiara en mí, que creyera que yo de verdad amaba a su hermano y ella aparentemente lo hizo, porque a partir de ese momento cambió un poco su actitud distante y quiso saber un poco más de mí.

.

Intentar rechazar las invitaciones de Renji y Tatsuki sin que se ofendieran era algo que me comía el cerebro, y fue a la quinta invitación que desestimamos cuando Renji se presentó en mi oficina sin aviso.

 _—Tenemos que hablar_ —expuso —. _No sé qué está pasando, pero no me gusta._

Contarle a mi amigo que irradiaba felicidad por el mismo hecho que a mí y especialmente a Ichigo aquejaba, fue difícil.

 _—Por favor, no nos malinterpretes… estamos felices por ustedes, pero es algo que no sabemos sobrellevar_ —expliqué _—. Aún._

Él entendió y me dijo que cuando fuera que estuviéramos listos fuéramos a verlo, que nos iba a estar esperando y que él no le diría nada de eso a Tatsuki y yo se lo agradecí.

.

Estaba harta de ver a Ichigo así, estaba haciendo sentir mal a nuestros amigos y estaba segura de que Tatsuki lo echaba de menos; yo echaba de menos pasar más tiempo con Renji y en un momento que la rabia me consumió, porque yo seguía haciendo planes que nos incluían a ambos y él no hacía ni un esfuerzo por cambiar el modo robot.

 _—Si tanto quieres tener hijos podemos intentarlo de nuevo, pero por favor deja de estar así_ —espeté.

Él me miró ofendido.

 _—Hace un mes que Tatsuki nos dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada y tú no las has vuelto a ver desde entonces. Es tu amiga Ichigo, deberías estar apoyándola y no revolcándote en nuestra lamentable miseria_ —solté —. _Creo que estás siendo egoísta y pendejo. Estoy cansada._

No se movió, pero sus ojos castaños se quedaron en los míos.

 _—¿Te molesta algo más?_ —preguntó con un tono levemente desafiante—. _¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?_

Negué con la cabeza.

 _—Yo si tengo algo que decir_ —anunció —. _Terminemos, Rukia._

De todas las cosas que pensé que me diría esa no era la que pensé.

 _—¿Hablas en serio?_ —comprobé.

 _—Sí_ —corroboró.

Y así, tal como habíamos empezado un día de la nada, terminamos. Había sido tan extraño e inesperado que me costó una semana comprender que él no volvería a pedirme disculpas por haber terminado conmigo, que él no iba a volver. Sus cosas seguían en mi armario y no me atrevía a botarlas, por lo que al mes después de que terminara de convencerme que no era la peor broma de la historia y de que yo ya no tenía novio, decidí dejar el departamento en el que había vivido desde que me había independizado de la República Kuchiki.

Cambiarse de casa era agotador tanto física como psicológicamente, por lo que decidí venderlo con todo adentro y así fue como me deshice sin culpa de lo que quedaba de prueba de que ese año y dos meses con Ichigo no habían sido parte de mi imaginación.

.

 _—Me gusta_ —aprobó mi padre —. _Es más seguro que ese edificio viejo en el que vivías._

Fue agradable que él diera el visto bueno a mi nueva morada con aquel absurdo tamaño. Me había empecinado en querer una casa espaciosa, pero a la primera noche me di cuenta de que para mí sola era demasiado grande y aconsejada por Rangiku Matsumoto, una compañera de trabajo con la que había terminado más que por gusto por la fuerza estableciendo una relación amistosa, le pedí salir a Ashido Kano, no por nada decían que un clavo sacaba otro clavo, y ya habiendo salido con él antes, sabía más o menos qué esperar.

Ashido era guapo, no era ciega, pero él no tenía el porte de Ichigo, no obstante no quería compararlo, y el hecho de que no se parecieran en nada era lo que más me agradaba y a la segunda cita, que era la cuarta en términos de cronología, terminamos teniendo sexo. No había sido bueno, pero tampoco malo. Había sido sexo vainilla.

 _—¿Entonces no te gustó?_ —interrogó Rangiku.

No era que no me hubiese gustado, pero después de un año de haber experimentado una pasión y deseo abrasador, lo que había compartido con Ashido no era la gran cosa. Tampoco lo había sido su pene y fue inevitable recordar la frase que un día Ichigo me había dicho mientras introducía un dedo y después hizo la comparación entre eso y cualquier otro miembro masculino: _"así sentirás a otro hombre que no sea yo"_. Había sido así, tal como él lo había dicho, después de haberlo tenido a él, difícilmente me sentiría satisfecha con algo que no fuera similar.

Desde que rompimos no nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar, yo volví a visitar la casa de Renji y Tatsuki, pero no con la misma frecuencia de antes porque vivía más lejos. El tema no se hablaba y yo lo agradecía. Tatsuki tenía seis meses de embarazo y ya sabían que iba a ser una niña; a mí me encantaba la idea.

La vida volvía poco a poco a ser como era antes de que todo comenzara, volví a tener citas, sin embargo no era capaz de sentir interés real por ningún hombre, de igual manera no me alarmé, aún era pronto y yo tenía sólo treinta años y una gran parte de óvulos congelados esperando para cuando fuera el momento.

.

 _—Renuncio_ —le dije a mi jefe.

Le entregué una carta donde oficializaba mi dimisión. Él la guardó, pero no la leyó.

 _—Entiendo, quieres tiempo para ti_ —dijo sonriente.

 _—Necesito vacaciones y está haciendo mucho frío en este lado del mundo_ —sustenté mi idea.

Él se rió.

 _—Ve y regresa cuando quieras, no te prometo el mismo puesto, pero siempre tendrás un lugar acá_ —retomó las palabras después de una breve pausa —. _Te echaremos de menos._

Me despedí de él y de cada uno que con los años había terminado forjando una relación, incluido Ashido que me sonrió y me deseó lo mejor de una forma muy sincera.

.

Había decidido irme de vacaciones, aún no había decidido dónde, pero lo sabría cuando encontrara el lugar y por segunda vez me di el lujo de disfrutar de la cuantiosa suma que había heredado del patriarca de los Kuchiki, que acrecentaba con los intereses del banco. Volvería antes del nacimiento de la hija de Renji o eso había planeado originalmente, porque no a los muchos días de llegar a aquel lugar paradisiaco descubrí que había sucedido lo que alguna vez etiqueté de absurdo: estaba embarazada de cuatro meses y tal como le había ocurrido a Tatsuki, no me había dado cuenta…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien... les cuento que originalente tenía pensado terminar este fanfic en este capítulo, porque en relación a la cantidad de reviews que recibo por entrega en la última actualización fue casi la mitad. Fue un golpe bajo a mi ego y quería acabarlo pronto, pero aun cuando lo empecé con esa idea decidí que no puedo ser tan pendeja (sí, yo ocupo esa clase de vocabulario informal todo el tiempo) y debo terminarla como corresponde por el respeto que siento por quienes me han leido desde el primer capítulo hasta ahora y por mi misma, por supuesto. Asi que estaríamos considerando este el penúltimo capítulo y si es que todo mejora (como espero que suceda) quizás incluso hasta haga un epílogo —aunque no soy muy fan de ellos— sin embargo odio más los números impares.**

 **Ustedes dirán, ya saben... lo de siempre, espero que me dejen algún review... hasta pronto 8)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleach**

 **Rukia / Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: las ya acostumbradas. Vocabulario soez, referencias sexuales explícitas y OoC.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

La ausencia de menstruación lo había atribuido al progreso de mi enfermedad, por lo que cuando dejó de llegarme no me lo cuestioné demasiado; era un hecho que ya había mentalizado y había empezado a hacerme la idea. Había notado también que estaba un poco más hinchada, pero como no había hecho más que comer lo tomé también como algo que era natural que ocurriera si no hacía ejercicio. No pasó por mi cabeza el que estuviera embarazada. Nunca.

Había hecho mi vida normal hasta entonces y fue cuando ya había llegado a mi tan ansiado destino cuando comencé a sentirme mal. Lo justifiqué con el jet-lag, la diferencia horaria, el cambio de clima o incluso el mismo aire, pero al pasar una semana me di cuenta de que tal vez tenía algo más de cuidado. Hice un alto antes de embarcarme al crucero que prometía darme las vacaciones de mi vida y fui al médico, que luego de una ecotomografía me informó sobre aquel inesperado suceso.

 _—Está embarazada_ —anunció —. _Y está bastante avanzado._

Creí que había escuchado mal, después de todo el idioma que hablaba el médico no era mi idioma nativo, aunque podía jactarme de que ese era mi segunda lengua, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese entendido mal y después de que me mostró en la pantalla que efectivamente había un feto que hasta el momento estaba perfectamente sano formándose en mi endometrio, lo creí. Estaba anonadada e increíblemente feliz. Estaba embarazada. Yo. Y había pasado el primer trimestre sin complicaciones.

Salí de la consulta médica sintiéndome otra persona, una más feliz y creyendo en eso de que las cosas buenas suceden cuando uno menos las espera.

Ichigo y yo conseguimos engendrar un hijo y de manera natural, fuera de todo pronóstico.

Una vez que llegué a mi hotel me acosté en la cama recogiéndome y tocándome el vientre que tenía un más que imprevisto huésped, pero que era completamente bienvenido.

 _—Vamos a ser muy felices_ —le advertí.

Y estaba completamente segura de que eso iba a ser una verdad irrefutable.

.

Después de dos meses me lo permití y pensé en Ichigo ¿se alegraría él de saber que finalmente si habíamos logrado el objetivo que había terminado mermando nuestra relación? Estaba enojada con él porque nunca entendí qué lo llevo a terminar conmigo de esa manera, pero no iba a ser tan infantil como para dejarme llevar por eso, más cuando sabía cuánto él anhelaba un hijo y pensé en cómo debía decírselo y fue natural que me cuestionara si él estaría con alguien más ¿le importunaría mi embarazo? Si algo de lo que había vivido con él había sido tan real para mí como para él, ese era el deseo de aportar con la conservación con la especie.

¿Debería embarcarme en el crucero? Había costado bastante caro y las posibilidades de un reembolso a tres días eran poco probables, por lo que sopesé las medidas a tomar y concluí que si podía obtener un reembolso no iría, si ellos no me devolvían el dinero me embarcaría, por lo que cuando al ir me dijeron que me podrían dar una parte del costo total no supe que hacer y finalmente decanté por no ir a ningún lugar y quedarme a disfrutar una semana más en tierra.

Probé cuanto estuvo a mi disposición y después de adelantar mi viaje con una obvia multa, regresé a mi país. Había planeado estar un mes y medio fuera y había vuelto después de dos semanas y unos pocos días.

.

Era misterioso como trabajaba el cuerpo y la concepción de este, antes de saber que estaba grávida atribuía que los kilos que había subido eran por ingesta, pero ahora que me miraba desnuda podía ver perfectamente que era el vientre de una mujer encinta. La risa estúpida en mi rostro no me la quitaba nadie.

.

 _—Estoy embarazada_ —anuncié.

Mi padre me miró con la boca abierta, mirándome el vientre y la cara buscando corroborar la información que yo acababa de soltar.

 _—Pensé que habías terminado con Kurosaki_ —dijo finalmente.

Sí, eso era cierto. La consecuencia del tiempo que estuvimos juntos se tardó en hacer presencia.

 _—¿Y quién dijo que era de él?_ —inquirí.

Su rostro se volvió de piedra. Aquello lo había enojado… él nunca pensaría que su hija se tomaba la sexualidad con la liviandad que realmente lo hacía y dejé de molestarlo.

 _—Es de él_ —confirmé —. _El asunto es que no me di cuenta antes y ahora tengo que decírselo._

Tuve que contarle a él y a Hisana de mi enfermedad, quienes me miraron sorprendidos.

 _—Lo del embarazo asintomático es algo que yo experimenté contigo_ —reveló —. _No fue hasta que fue obvio que me di cuenta de que estabas ahí._

Byakuya, es decir, mi padre me pidió que habláramos solos.

 _—¿Pasaste por todo eso sin decírmelo? No es que pueda reclamarte por guardar secretos_ —se quedó callado un momento —. _No obstante es algo que me hubiese gustado saber para acompañarte y apoyarte._

No me había pasado nunca, pero la voz con la que lo dijo me enterneció y no me había dado cuenta de que además de la felicidad que sentía, en el fondo también había un sentimiento que me negaba a que surgiera y lloré por primera vez el término de mi relación con el hombre con el que yo había decidido pasar mi vida, y abracé a Byakuya quien tímidamente me devolvió el abrazo.

 _—Yo… yo solo… yo…_ —intenté justificar.

Él me abrazó más fuertemente y simplemente dejé de intentar explicar aquella súbita muestra de emocionalidad y le babeé y moqueé su elegante ropa de diseño por un rato. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra más porque no fue necesario, el solo dejarme consolar por él fue suficiente para restaurar las fuerzas que no sabía que había perdido.

.

Tatsuki se sorprendió al escucharme cuando la llamé por teléfono y luego de verme llegar. Ella ya estaba con baja médica por su trabajo que requería de esfuerzo físico y una alarma adelantó un poco su licencia por maternidad. Eso fue lo que me dio a entender luego.

 _—¿Tú? ¿Pero no que volvías en más tiempo?_ _—exclamó sorprendida._

 _—Surgieron algunos imprevistos_ —respondí sin más.

Había ido a ver a Tatsuki con un solo propósito, porque si había alguien que sabía de Ichigo, esa persona era ella.

 _—Tatsuki_ _no quiero incomodarte_ —llamé su atención —. Sin embargo _tengo algunas cosas que contarte y están relacionas con Ichigo._

Le expliqué lo que pasó al enterarnos de su embarazo, de nuestros problemas de infertilidad, de cómo había terminado Ichigo conmigo, de mi viaje y finalmente de que yo al igual que ella gestaba una vida. Ella me miró perpleja.

 _—¿Estás embarazada?_ —indagó.

Asentí y vi en su rostro algo parecido a una mueca de tristeza. Ella no me preguntó cuánto tenía ni otra cosa, excepto la razón por la que le contaba todo eso.

 _—Quiero saber qué tanto afectará a la vida de Ichigo el_ _saberlo_ —aclaré —. _No quisiera interrumpir o causarle problemas._

La expresión que vi en Tatsuki cambió radicalmente.

 _—¡Es de Ichigo!_ —aseguró.

Yo volví a mover la cabeza de manera positiva y en todos los años que llevábamos de conocernos ella y yo nos habíamos llevado bien, pero nunca fuimos confidentes, mucho menos amigas, por lo que cuando me abrazó contenta de saber que el bebé que esperaba era de su amigo del alma, me pareció completamente extraño, pero acepté su gesto.

 _—Si lo que me estás preguntando es si Ichigo está con alguien, la respuesta es no_ —me informó.

Algo en mi interior se removió de regocijo al saberlo. Traté de que no fuera demasiado evidente.

 _—¿Lo quieres aún?_ —averiguó dudosa.

 _—Sí_ –admití —. _Pero ya decidí que él sólo será el padre de mi hijo._

Ella no me preguntó más y le pedí que por favor no revelara nada a Renji y especialmente a Ichigo; eso era algo que me correspondía a mí.

.

Comencé a buscar a un médico tratante, el mejor que pudiera pagar el dinero, no iba a escatimar en gastos en lo referente a mi hijo y finalmente di con una mujer que tenía las mejores referencias y al conocerla supe que ella era la elección adecuada, sentí confianza inmediata con ella y empezamos a concertar las citas y dadas mis condiciones ella aceptó mi caso. Ya estaba todo listo, sólo quedaba esperar.

.

Pasó un mes y yo ya había cumplido cinco meses y un par de semanas. Mi vientre se notaba y yo no lo ocultaba. La hija de Renji se adelantó de la fecha prevista y cuando recibí la llamada de aviso sólo busqué algo para abrigarme para llegar a la clínica que habían escogido y ahí, en la sala de espera de ese lugar me encontré con Ichigo, después de tres meses de no haberle visto la cara. El encontrarme con él me removió hasta las entrañas.

Él no se dio cuenta de que yo había llegado, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, y yo armándome de valor me senté a su lado.

 _—Hola_ —saludé.

Ichigo me miró y pude ver con claridad que él se puso nervioso.

 _—Hola_ —contestó.

 _—No creí que seriamos tíos antes de tiempo_ —agregué.

 _—Ni yo_ —acotó.

La conversación no fluía y yo no quería ser la que cediera. No me veía a mí misma preguntándole "oye, ¿qué has hecho de tu vida en este tiempo?".

 _—Oye_ —lo llamé —. _Ichigo…_

No era el mejor momento ni mucho menos el lugar apropiado, pero debía decírselo y yo me había prometido a mí misma que se lo diría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad o cuando lo volviera a ver. Ambas condiciones se dieron; no tenía excusas.

Él me quedó mirando expectante y yo caí en el embrujo de sus ojos avellana, sin poder decir una sola palabra por un rato, intentando descifrar alguna respuesta en ellos. Tampoco él desvió la mirada.

Volví a abrir la boca para finalmente contarle la verdad, pero fui interrumpida por Renji que vino corriendo a avisarnos que su bebé ya había nacido y que estaba todo en orden. En su alboroto él hizo que me levantara y fue cuando lo hice que mi amigo salió de su felicidad para darse cuenta de cómo Ichigo estaba mirando mi vientre fijamente, y en un acto que nunca sabré si fue de cobardía o porque no quería que nada opacara su alegría, retrocedió lentamente hasta volver a desaparecer por donde mismo había llegado, dejándonos nuevamente solos.

 _—Estás embarazada_ —verbalizó incrédulo.

 _—Sí_ —confirmé.

No sabía si era porque por la forma en la que él terminó conmigo que no me sentía capaz de leer su expresión corporal por lo insegura que me había vuelto tras aquel suceso o porque él se había vuelto más hermético.

 _—Felicidades_ —dijo finalmente.

Pero en su rostro no se reflejaba honestidad en lo que decía.

 _—Gracias_ —respondí.

Agregar algo en ese momento que parecía tan tenso no parecía la idea más adecuada, pero lo que él dijo a continuación me dejó desarmada.

 _—Así de fácil me dejaste ir_ —recalcó él —. _Y así de fácil lograste quedar embarazada._

Pude ver en su rostro una sonrisa cínica.

 _—Qué seas muy feliz_ —espetó con odio.

La rabia hervía en mi sangre y amenazaba con una inminente ebullición.

 _—Al menos dilo de una forma que si lo crea_ —solté —. _Además no fui yo quien te dejó ir, tú me dejaste a mí._

 _—Y no tardaste en volver a salir con otros hombres_ —aseveró.

 _—¿Y cómo lo sabes?_ —interrogué.

Él desvió su mirada y tomó el camino que reconocí como el que llevaba a la salida, queriendo escapar de la última pregunta que le hice y en un descontrol de mi parte, lo seguí.

 _—¡Responde!_ —exigí.

 _—¿Cómo sino estarías embarazada? ¡Mi semen no sirve para fecundar una mierda!_ —dijo con ira —. _No perdiste el tiempo._

 _—¿Y qué se suponía que hiciera?_ —averigüé —. _Se suponía que éramos felices. Lllegué a considerar que viviríamos nuestras vidas juntos y de un día para otro, sin ninguna explicación terminaste conmigo. Lo menos que pudiste hacer por ese año que estuvimos juntos era darme una explicación._

 _—Nunca fuiste por ella_ —contestó.

A mi aquello me dejó desconcertada y confundida.

 _—¿Qué?_ —quise corroborar que no había escuchado mal.

 _—Estabas esperando a que terminara contigo, ¿no? Por eso no me buscaste, por eso no fuiste a verme_ —explicó.

No entendía bien ¿qué demonios estaba pasando por esa cabeza? ¿Quién pensaba él que yo era?

 _—Tu problema era menos serio que el mío; tú podías quedar embarazada de manera natural si tenías un buen donante. Un hombre con su capacidad de reproducción intacta_ —desembrolló —. _Y no me equivoqué. No deberías reclamarme porque terminamos, deberías agradecérmelo._

Nunca he sido partidaria de la violencia, pero los deseos que tenía de pegarle una bofetada para que se callara y dejara de hablar imbecilidades me dejaron temblando.

 _—¿Eres ahora un mártir?_ —consulté.

Él no respondió, pero yo continué.

 _—Tienes razón en algo y es que te debo las gracias por terminar conmigo, Ichigo_ —dije finalmente

Su altiva expresión cambió tan pronto le dirigí esas palabras.

 _—Lo que yo necesito es un hombre seguro de sí mismo y no un niño resentido y pendejo. Yo te amaba a ti, no a la calidad de tu semen, pero nunca llegaste a entenderlo. Creí que eras distinto porque yo te creí cuando me aceptaste a mí con mis problemas físicos y me dijiste que todo estaría bien si estábamos juntos ¿por qué no pudiste pensar que yo estaba convencida de que quería estar contigo a pesar de todo? ¿acaso tú crees que no tenía inseguridades respecto a mí y si yo era lo mejor o no para ti?_ —inquirí

Mi soliloquio se vio interrumpido cuando vi que la postura orgullosa de él dejaba de serlo. Mis palabras estaban afectándolo.

 _—No creí nunca que hubiese sido mejor no saber qué fue lo que te llevó a esa decisión, pero creo que habría preferido continuar pensando en que tal vez yo había hecho algo mal y no que había desperdiciado mi tiempo contigo_ —escupí —. _Por cierto, este hijo es tuyo... tu defectuosa materia prima funcionó ¿te sientes más hombre ahora?_

Y así sin decirle más y sin mirarlo nuevamente, me fui a mi auto que estaba aparcado en el lugar designado para mujeres en mi condición. Estaba agotada, frustrada y profundamente decepcionada.

.

La bebé de Renji comenzó a asustarme un poco acerca de qué vendría para mi más adelante, porque era bastante llorona.

 _—A que hubieses deseado saberlo antes de querer encargar uno de estos…_ —agregó Tatsuki.

Me reí, lo cierto es que ella se veía cansada y sus ojeras le llegaban al mentón, pero de algún modo bizarro se le veía feliz de igual manera.

 _—Tal vez_ —admití.

 _—También te vuelven estúpida_ —acotó —. _Nunca pensé que ver arrugar la frente de alguien fuera motivo de celebración…_

Volví a carcajear. Tatsuki estaba completamente al tanto que estaba completamente enloquecida con su hija e incluso se burlaba de eso. En algún minuto luego de que la amantara y se quedara dormida, ella me pidió que fueramos al salón.

 _—¿Estás bien?_ —quise saber.

 _—Duermo ocho horas, pero repartidas a lo largo de veinticuatro horas. Si duermo dos seguidas lo festejo_ —comentó —. _Rukia…_

El tono me indicó que ella iba a cambiar de tema, y podía darme una idea de qué sería lo que vendría a continuación: Ichigo.

 _—Supe que le dijiste a Ichigo_ —soltó.

 _—¿Te lo dijo él?_ —quise saber.

 _—Lo adiviné_ —contestó.

 _—Ahh_ —solté.

 _—Tienes que saber algo de él que en otras circunstancias no te hubiese dicho, pero creo que necesitan volver a conversar. Él está profundamente afectado y pienso que no sabe cómo volver a aproximarse a ti_ —comenzó el discurso.

 _—¿Por qué ahora? Nunca te involucraste antes…_ —dije extrañada.

 _—Porque temo que su estupidez haga que tú, a quien aprecio por apoyar a mi hombre en todo, y él, a quien conozco desde pequeño y adoro, sean infelices por algo que él no sabe ni puede controlar_ —manifestó.

El tono serio de ella comenzó a asustarme.

 _—¿Está bien él? ¿Le pasa algo?_ —pregunté preocupada.

 _—Él no está bien, pero no tienes que alarmarte_ —indicó —. _Escucha, Ichigo padece de trastorno límite de la personalidad. Él era un niño muy feliz que amaba a su madre más que a nadie en el mundo y un día estando con él y por salvarlo de un auto, ella murió…_

Aquello no me lo esperé. Noté que Ichigo no hablaba de su madre y que ella no estaba en casa cuando fui, pero yo no era quien para hablar de circunstancias familiares…

 _—Comenzó a aislarse_ _y a cambiar, hasta que comenzó a tener problemas con todos, buscaba peleas y era incapaz de establecer relaciones normales en todo ámbito. A veces tenía episodios extraños de comportamiento... y la percepción y opinión de sí mismo son muy cambiantes; esa inestabilidad le afecta haciendo que frecuentemente las decisiones que to_ _ma a veces carezcan de sentido. Él se considera una mala persona y tiene la sensación constante que sufrirá un nuevo abandono. No cree en que lo puedan querer por lo quien es..._ —explicó —. _Todo lo que él siente es intenso y no existen matices, o es blanco o es negro._

 _—¿Y cómo fue que no me di cuenta?_ —pregunté extrañada.

 _—Él está muy consciente de lo que padece y estaba muy bien desde hace años. Desconozco qué pudo hacer que volviera a afectarlo. Probablemente ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta_ —sostuvo —. _Ese perro espantoso lo ayudó mucho…_

Esa si fue una auténtica sorpresa y me di cuenta que aunque traté y me di la oportunidad de conocerlo, habían cosas que nunca sabría y el que Tatsuki me explicara eso al menos logró que comprendiera el porqué de su actitud y no pudo sino darme mucha tristeza por él, porque yo no me daba cuenta de que tal vez él había sufrido estando conmigo. Recordé cuando recién empezábamos a salir y yo desaparecí; no tenía idea de que le había hecho…

 _—Gracias por romper el código del mejor amigo y confiarme esto_ —agradecí.

 _—Sé que Ichigo puede ser exasperante, pero él lo vale, Rukia_ —aseguró —. _Estoy segura de que será un buen padre._

Asentí y volví a agradecerle el que me explicara eso. Su intromisión había sido más que necesaria, porque si una semana antes me hubiesen dicho que hablara con él o que al menos escuchara lo que tuviera que decir me hubiese negado de plano. Ahora entendí que en gran parte esa no era su culpa, porque cuando llegué a casa comencé a averiguar sobre el trastorno que Tatsuki me contó y muchas interrogantes se fueron respondiendo solas, pero me doliera incluso más a mí que a él, yo no podía hacerme cargo de eso…

.

 _—Dejemos las cosas en claro_ —esclarecí —. _Si quieres ser parte de la vida de nuestro hijo es algo que me haría feliz, pero si no es lo que buscas, para mi estará bien también._

Ichigo me miraba como si el que le hubiese tocado la puerta fuera un alien.

 _—Nuestros conflictos no tienen que afectarlo a él_ —sustenté mi dicho anterior.

 _—¿Es un él?_ —dijo ilusionado.

 _—No lo sé, es algo que ya podríamos averiguar ya, pero no lo he hecho. Quería saber si estabas interesado en hacer esto conmigo primero_ —murmuré —. _¿Te gustaría que fuera un él?_

Era muy raro estar teniendo esa conversación en la puerta de su casa, por lo que cuando me invitó a pasar acepté, y esa fragancia que yo tan bien conocía y me gustaba, entorpeció mi mente por un momento.

 _—He tenido tiempo para pensar en eso y aunque lo que yo más quiero es un hijo, no sé si sea yo una persona adecuada para colaborar con su crianza_ —dijo cabizbajo.

¿Qué había pasado con el hombre que yo conocía? ¿De verdad su trastorno era tan poderoso como para renunciar a lo que tan activamente había buscado?

 _—Te estoy preguntando si es lo que quieres hacer, no si serás el padre más adecuado_ —rechacé su autocompadecimiento —. _¿Quieres a este bebé?_

 _—Sí_ —contestó.

 _—Entonces lo demás ya lo veremos. Mañana podemos ir a un ultrasonido para saber si es un él o una ella_ —ofrecí.

 _—Sí, eso me gustaría_ —aceptó.

Y así, y sin mucho más que hablar me largué de su departamento, antes que esos músculos que tenía que estaban ahí para ser admirados, adormilaran mis neuronas, porque después de un rato fue inevitable dirigir mi mirada hacia su entrepierna y remembrar que tras esa ropa estaba el más fascinante de los secretos.

.

Poco a poco Ichigo comenzó a acompañarme en mi embarazo y yo lo dejaba, porque de verdad quería que fuera parte de la vida nuestro hijo, también quería ayudarlo para que estuviera bien cuando nuestro bebé llegara y comencé a notar el cambio, el parecía más feliz y respetó la distancia que yo puse entre nosotros y no intentó transgredirla. Supe por Tatsuki que él había vuelto a ir a terapia.

.

Estaba a un mes de la fecha preparada y estaba nerviosa, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Ichigo que me complacía ante el más mínimo antojo. Nos habíamos vuelto amigos, pero yo lo seguía deseando ¿cómo no hacerlo? Estaba excitada todo el día, quería sexo y sabía bien que él era el mejor candidato para proporcionármelo y una noche en la que él se quedó se lo pedí, porque masturbarme no era lo que yo necesitaba.

 _—Ichigo quiero sexo_ —informé.

Él me miró como si estuviera loca por un segundo, pero luego cambió su expresión.

 _—Sólo será sexo_ —advertí.

Pero él ya se había acercado a mí con una expresión de deseo y sin responder otra cosa se quitó la ropa, quedando desnudo ante mí, con una erección rígida que prometía darme el mejor de los gustos, él se colocó detrás de mí y sentí sus musculos apegarse a mi espalda, y él me quitó la nada atractiva ropa de mi parte superior, tomando mis pechos en sus cálidas manos.

 _—Es cierto lo que dicen_ —comentó —. _Están más grandes._

Y comenzó a succionar mis pezones que estaban sensibilizados por la preparación que había tenido que atravesar y yo me recosté, de modo que pude observarlo lamiéndome.

 _—Debí dejar que me ayudaras con lo del pezón_ —le dije — _. Tu boca se siente mejor que ese cepillo…_

Me habían dicho que mis pezones eran muy pequeños y que debía prepararlos para amamantar. Había dolido mucho en un comienzo y aún pasados los meses haciéndolo no creí que jamás me acostumbraría a sentir esa textura áspera si podía tener la lengua porosa, húmeda y caliente de Ichigo a cambio.

Empecé a hacerle cariño en su pelo mientras él me succionaba y acariciaba mi vientre.

 _—¿Alguna vez pensaste que lograríamos concebir?_ —quise saber.

 _—Dejé de creerlo en algún minuto_ —respondió —. _Me hizo muy feliz el que lo hubiéramos conseguido, como dicen por ahí: "más vale tarde que nunca". Hubiese sido lindo que ocurriera antes._

Él no volvió a hablar, pero si a utilizar su lengua. Me parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que me habían complacido así; por mi vientre no podía verlo lamiéndome, sólo conseguía ver su cabeza moviéndose, por lo que me dediqué a sólo sentirlo…

 _—Rukia, yo no vine con la intención de tener sexo contigo, no tengo condón_ —informó.

 _—Nunca hemos usado condón_ —recalqué.

 _—Pero las cosas ahora son distintas_ —evidenció.

 _—¿Te complica?_ —pregunté.

 _—No… ¿y a ti?_ –interpeló.

 _—No he vuelto a tener sexo sin condón después de ti_ —aclaré.

Mi confesión fue involuntaria; había reconocido que había tenido otras parejas después de él. Quise haber cuidado más mis palabras. Deseé que él no captara lo que había dejado entrever.

Volví a sentirlo desde atrás y se me cortó la respiración por un momento al volver a acostumbrarme a su tamaño. Mi enorme vientre no me dejaba tener sexo de la manera que más me gustaba, y desde atrás no era mi posición favorita, pero creo que fue positivo de algún modo.

 _—¿Te gusta?_ —interrogó él.

Era bastante delicioso sentir como todo mi interior era abarcado por su pene. Había extrañado sentirme así de llena.

 _—Tú sabes que me gusta verte mientras me lo estás metiendo. Ya es lo suficientemente malo no poder mirar como desapareces en mí_ —reconocí.

Él dejó de moverse e hizo algo que me permitía mirarlo a él, al menos. Se colocó frente a mí y colocó mis piernas sobre las de él, permitiendo que nuestros sexos se encontraran en pleno contacto. Yo comprendí y junté mis piernas tras él y cambió todo, empecé a contraerme sólo con el poder sentirlo estimulando mi clítoris. Amaba su pene y todo lo que me hacía sentir sin tanto esfuerzo. Él me había dejado defectuosa.

 _—Tócate_ —pidió —. _Tócate las tetas, deseo verte hacer eso… aunque quisiera ser yo no alcanzo desde acá._

Si ya estaba excitada, el que me hablara así, con esa confianza que me recordaba al Ichigo del comienzo de nuestra relación, hizo que terminara poco después de que él comenzara el vaivén, pero yo no quería que se saliera de mi aún.

 _—Quiero más de ti_ —exigí —. _Acaba dentro de mí._

Volví a acabar de lo caliente que estaba y debí haber adivinado que si nos acostábamos de nuevo difícilmente sería sólo sexo. Los sentimientos que tenía por él estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo, pero mi convicción era más fuerte… no podía volver con él.

.

Las cosas entre nosotros se volvieron raras después de haber tenido sexo. Él no ocultaba que quería volver a repetirlo y yo aunque mi sexo me lo pedía latiendo cuando él me miraba deseoso, mi decisión era más persistente que mi clítoris.

.

Quedaban dos semanas para el nacimiento del bebé que al final decidimos no saber el sexo e Ichigo hacia dos días que no aparecía. Él después del trabajo sagradamente se iba a buscar a Kon y luego se venía a mi casa. Era la rutina a la que me tenía acostumbrada, por lo que cuando no apareció al tercero comencé a preocuparme y al cuarto ya me estaba trepando por las paredes. Había leído que los que padecían del trastorno límite de la personalidad, a veces atentaban contra su vida y me volvía enferma el solo pensarlo. Llamé a Renji para preguntarle por él pero tampoco tenía noticias de Ichigo y me prometió ir a verlo. Horas más tarde me devolvió el llamado y me informó que no había podido dar con él y comencé a hiperventilar: ¿había hecho Ichigo algo estúpido? ¿Se habría atrevido a dejar a nuestro hijo sin su padre? Necesitaba hacer algo, pero no estaba segura de qué o siquiera por dónde empezar; Yo sólo quería que volviera a mi lado sano y salvo…

No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando una tragedia tras otra, y cuando finalmente pude lograrlo ya muy entrada la mañana, sonó mi teléfono y el teléfono que salía en la pantalla era el de Ichigo

 _—¿Ichigo? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?_ —pregunté alterada.

 _—¿Hablo con la señorita Rukia Kuchiki?_ —consultaron.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y el aire comenzó a faltarme.

 _—Con ella_ —confirmé apenas.

 _—Llamo de la veterinaria donde una vez trajo a un perro mestizo llamado Kon_ —notificó.

¿De la veterinaria? Si me llamaban del teléfono de Ichigo y una persona extraña pensé que sería para hacerme saber lo peor…

 _—Sí, lo recuerdo bien ¿dónde está Ichigo?_ —quise saber.

 _—Él está acá_ —me informó.

Sentí como toda la tensión acumulada y todos los músculos agarrotados por los nervios se destensaron. Él estaba bien...

 _—Creo que él la necesita en este momento_ —comunicó la voz femenina —. _Me pidió que la llamara._

Entonces lo supe, algo le había pasado a Kon. Me arreglé como pude y esperé a que llegara el taxi para llegar al lugar que recordaba muy bien.

Al llegar le comuniqué a la recepcionista que me habían llamado y ella fue a buscar a la veterinaria.

 _—¿Qué pasó?_ —solicité información.

 _—Atropellaron a Kon e hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos para salvarlo_ —dijo con tristeza.

Pensé para mis adentros que aquella era una desgracia. Yo sabía bien cuán importante era él para Ichigo…

 _—¿Ya murió? ¿Sufrió mucho? ¿Dónde está Ichigo?_ —averigüé impaciente.

 _—No aún, pero lamentablemente tendremos que sacrificarlo. No se recuperará… el impacto fue demasiado violento_ —habló con la voz quebrada —. _Lo atendí desde cachorro y me siento así… Ichigo está muy afectado._

 _—Llévame con él por favor_ —supliqué.

Caminamos a través de la sala de exámenes y atenciones para llegar más atrás donde vi a Kon con suero y la mirada medio perdida y a Ichigo acariciándolo con dedicación y mucho sentimiento.

 _—Está sedado_ —me explicó.

 _—Ichigo…_ —susurré.

Ichigo me miró y me dolió el cuerpo entero. Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer al observar la imagen más triste que podía estar viendo en esos momentos. Él estaba quebrado. Me acerqué a él con miedo de que me rechazara, pero con decisión a medida que sentía que debía estar con él.

Acaricié a Kon y le hablé.

 _—Hola Kon_ —lo saludé.

Él me escuchó y cuando comenzó a lamerme la mano cuando le toqué el hocico me rompí yo también.

 _—Quiero que sepas que voy a cuidar de Ichigo… puedes irte tranquilo que él ya no va a estar más solo. Lo hiciste bien todo este tiempo_ —le acaricié las orejas —. _Es mi turno ahora... descansa tranquilo._

Ichigo no estaba escuchando porque había ido al baño y fue bueno que no estuviera, porque poco a poco Kon fue cerrando los ojos hasta que no los abrió más…

.

Volvimos a mi casa e Ichigo tan pronto llegó fue al patio trasero y comenzó a cavar un hoyo muy profundo. Le había dicho que podía enterrar a Kon en mi casa, dado que él no tenía esa opción donde él vivía. Le recomendé usar guantes porque el roce del palo iba a terminar lastimándolo pero él no me escuchó. Estaba enajenado cavando y decidí que mejor no le decía nada más, no obstante cuando terminó todo fui capaz de ver como tenía lastimadas las manos y tal vez una capa menos de piel.

 _—Me echaron del trabajo_ —dijo Ichigo —. _Se me murió el perro y arruiné mi oportunidad con la mujer que amo._

Me aproximé a él y comencé a encargarme de las heridas de sus manos. Él no hacía contacto visual conmigo, pero cuando me senté a su lado él apoyó su cabeza en mis piernas y habló:

 _—Conseguí a Kon un día que una mujer que estaba atrasada lo rescató de unos niños que lo estaban maltratando. Ella me pidió que lo llevara al veterinario y me pasó hasta el dinero para que lo llevara_ —reveló —. _Ese día juré que si volvía a ver a esa mujer le diría que la amaba y prometí que ese perro que ella me había encargado no volvería a sufrir nunca más en su vida…_

Algo en esa historia me sonaba familiar. Demasiado parecido a algo que había vivido yo.

 _—Volví a ver a esa mujer tiempo después, pero por tres años no fui capaz de expresarle lo que sentía por ella_ —sonrió con tristeza —. _Ella rehuía de mi… yo no le gustaba y lo sabía, no obstante un día estuve en el momento y lugar correcto y ella fue capaz de verme finalmente._

Le acaricié el pelo que era obvio que no se lo había lavado por la misma cantidad de días que había desaparecido, pero a mí no me importaba.

 _—Fallé en decirle a esa mujer que la quería en mi vida no por un rato, sino por un tiempo que fuera tan largo como nuestras vidas. Fracasé cuidando al mejor regalo que me habían dado hasta entonces… sólo espero que ese hijo que voy a tener con esa mujer no sufra por tenerme en su vida_ —reveló.

¿Yo era esa mujer? ¿Ichigo había estado enamorado de mi antes de que yo siquiera pensara en él como una opción? ¿Era él real? Dejé de acariciarlo e hice que me mirara a mí, tocando con suavidad su mejilla que se encontraba húmeda.

 _—Esa mujer eres tú, Rukia; tú me diste a Kon y cambiaste mi vida sin siquiera saberlo_ —confesó —. _Yo me enamoré de ti sin que me dieras tu permiso…_

Comencé a hacer memoria y recordé ese evento. Le había gritado a unos niños que le pegaban a un cachorro, uno muy feo y un hombre que apareció después a quien le había confiado el cuidado del perro ¡era Ichigo! Había sido Ichigo y yo de verdad no lo relacioné una vez que lo volví a ver junto a Tatsuki, cuando nos presentaron y sentí la necesidad de justificarme.

 _—Ese día tenía la entrevista para el trabajo en el que estuve hasta que renuncié hace unos meses. Byakuya me había conseguido ese posible trabajo… no podía llegar tarde_ _y hacerlo quedar mal_ —expliqué.

 _—¿De todo lo que te conté es eso lo que más te llamó la atención?_ —dijo con una sonrisa genuina —. _Eres graciosa, Rukia._

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente y yo sentí el deseo de besarlo y siendo presa de mi deseo me incliné hacia él, pero él no me lo permitió.

 _—¿Por qué? Acabas de decir que me amas, que me amabas desde hacía años_ —anhelé conocer la respuesta.

 _—Pero yo no me he lavado los dientes desde hace cuatro días_ —confesó.

Asentí comprendiendo su incomodidad y le indiqué que fuera al baño, y si sabía algo de él era que él no le colocaba seguro a la puerta y pude verlo bañándose.

Era cierto todo lo que él dijo, a mi él no me gustaba porque me miraba demasiado intensamente y me ponía nerviosa; creí que era por indiferencia que él me miraba así, no supe interpretarlo hasta que yo misma fui la que dio el paso que nos unió para siempre y él comenzó a exigirme más de lo que yo me sentía dispuesta a dar.

Irrumpí en medio de su baño y lo abracé desde atrás.

 _—No quiero tu lastima_ —desestimó mi muestra de afecto —. _No me des algo ahora que mañana no te sentirás dispuesta a dar sólo por consolarme._

 _—Vaya…_ —respondí medio lastimada pero comprendiendo su actitud —. _No creo que eso vaya a ser posible… verás le hice a un amigo muy querido una promesa que no quiero romper._

Él se volteó como siempre sin sentirse ni un poco inseguro de su cuerpo imponente y hermoso.

 _—¿Una promesa? ¿A quién?_ —interrogó.

 _—Le prometí a Kon que te cuidaría y que podía irse tranquilo sabiendo que tú nunca más ibas a estar solo_ —declaré —. _Y no veo manera de que yo no vaya a cumplir esa promesa, porque es lo que más deseo hacer ¿Vas a hacer que le falle a Kon?_

Ichigo me miró ilusionado y me abrazó, haciendo que lo poco que ya no estaba mojado de mi cuerpo terminara por hacerlo y pegándose. No tardamos en volver a besarnos y nosotros a reconciliarnos besándonos sin escatimar el tiempo…

.

Debí saber que si tenía sexo tan cerca a la fecha del nacimiento terminaría adelantando la fecha de llegada de nuestro hijo. Habíamos concebido un niño que era muy grande para mí, por lo que fue bueno al final que naciera vía cesárea. Pudo haber sido peligroso para mí. Cincuenta y dos centímetros de la más hermosa criatura que mis ojos vieron y verían. El hijo que había dado por hecho que tal vez nunca tendría descansaba en mis brazos y el hombre que escogí como su padre estaba justo a mi lado, mirándonos.

 _—¿Eres feliz?_ —pregunté.

 _—Lo soy_ —contestó sin tardar.

 _—No te atrevas a querer a huir de esto nunca más_ —le advertí.

 _—No me iría ni aunque me echaras_ —aseguró.

Me besó y acarició la cabeza de nuestro hijo con dos de sus dedos, como con miedo de despertarlo.

 _—No es de cristal lo sabes ¿no?_ —quise saber.

 _—Es que no quiero que despierte y me quite tu atención_ —confesó —. _Ahora quieres a otro hombre más que a mí y yo sólo tengo que soportarlo._

 _—Lo siento_ —me disculpe sin sentir lastima por él.

 _—Está bien_ … _si es él es algo que puedo aceptar_ —respondió.

 _—¿Y si tenemos otro niño?_ —curioseé.

 _—No, desde ahora en adelante sólo niñas y esa es mi última palabra_ —desaprobó.

Sonreí, era una mujer plena porque en ese momento de mi vida tenía todo lo que quería: a mi hijo perfectamente sano, un hombre que me amaba y me excitaba con solo respirar a mi lado, a mi padre, a mi madre, a mi hermano, y a mis amigos ¿qué más podía pedirle a la vida...?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿no les gustó? Espero que me lo cuenten.**

 **Gracias por los ánimos que me dieron, fui muy feliz escribiendo especialmente los dos últimos capítulos. En algún punto esta historia sentí que me estaba quedando grande, por lo que espero haber resuelto la mayoria de sus dudas con este capítulo.**

 **Respecto al epilogo que mencioné no creo que lo haga, pero si haré un capítulo más corto desde la perspectiva de Ichigo.**

 **Gracias por cada uno de los reviews que recibí, los favoritos y los follows. Este fanfic lo empecé sin ninguna esperanza e incluso con miedo, pero fue el que me dio la confianza para atreverme a ir de menos a más.**

 **Responderé a continuación los reviews del capítulo anterior a las personas que no tienen cuenta, por lo que no pude contestarles.**

 **Anon01:** Gracias no solo por tu apoyo en este fanfic sino en todos los que he escrito creo que tengo algún review tuyo. Espero seguir contando contigo. Saludos :)

 **Guest** : el cambio de actitud de Ichigo se explicó en este capítulo. Espero que no hayan quedado dudas. Es mejor que tenga un final a que dure para siempre jajajaj esa es mi idea de una buena historia ;). Saludos.

 **Guest:** Así es, espero que te haya resultado interesante este capítulo también. Gracias por tu tiempo y tu comentario :)

 **Claudia:** Me encantó tu review, amo que hayas hecho un esfuerzo leyéndome aunque no sea el español tu idioma nativo, asi que no te preocupes por eso, porque yo también leo fanfics (aunque en inglés nada más) y los errores son mínimos. Agradezco enormidad tu esfuerzo y las lindas palabras que me dedicaste, que te digan que ha sido algo muy bueno en comparación a varias historias en distintos idiomas es realmente significativo. Cuídate mucho y espero que sigas leyendo mis historias...

 **Mary:** ¡Hola! primero que todo, gracias por darme la oportunidad y leer algo nuevo.  
Así es, le costó bastante, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Espero que con este capítulo final tus interrogantes hayan sido respondidas y agradezco tu recomendación, pero aclaro que el bebé de ellos fue concebido de manera natural, ellos habían dejado de intentar a través de métodos de ayuda, por lo que solamente tuvieron uno, ahora quién sabe si tuvieron más luego jajajaja y no te preocupes por el testamento, confieso que son mis reviews preferidos ;) espero que te haya gustado el final y que, por supuesto me lo hagas saber si si o si no. Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto.

 **Ahora si... muchas gracias de nuevo por todo. Nos leemos en el próximo "capítulo".**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: vocabulario soez, sexo descriptivo y de manera explícita. Situaciones para mayores.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo XII**

Nadie se espera que llegue una persona y le pegué un puñete tan pronto entra, pero yo sí, había estado esperando ese momento. Había tardado.

— _Ya comenzaste con tus mierdas de nuevo_ —alzó la voz Tatsuki.

Desvié la mirada. Ella nunca ha compredido cuando me siento de esta forma, cuando el miedo de atreverme a volver a amar y perder a esa persona se apoderaba de mi. No iba a intentar explicarle algo que ella no se sentía dispuesta a entender.

— _Escucha, pedazo de mierda: la vas a perder y lo sabes. Siento decirte esto pero ella puede perfectamente encontrar a alguien mejor que tú, que no la haría pasar por lo que tu si lo haces_ –espetó ella con rabia -. _Pero tú no vas a encontrar a alguien mejor que ella nunca; te superará… ella vivirá su vida eventualmente, sin embargo tú y yo sabemos que no tú podrás._

Cada palabra que decía era como un puñetazo directo a mi corazón.

— _La amas como no pensaste que amarías de nuevo a una mujer_ —aseguró —. _Más que a tu madre incluso._

Me senté de golpe en el sillón más cercano. Esas últimas palabras terminaron por derrotarme.

— _Escúchame esta vez, por favor_ –rogó ella -. _Sólo quiero tu bien… confíame tu felicidad Ichigo y óyeme bien: no pierdas a la mujer que quieres ahora porque creas que es la única opción en este momento. Saldrás de esta crisis y cuando lo hagas te arrepentirás._

La escuché atentamente porque ella estaba hablando con seriedad y casi llorando y Tatsuki no llora.

— _No hagas lo que siempre haces, entiende que no tendrás un resultado distinto, esa es la definición de la locura y tú no estás loco… sólo un poco perdido_ –se mofó —. _Yo soy muy feliz ahora y porque estoy segura que tu lo serás con Rukia es que no te voy a permitir que lo arruines y tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga._

Sonreí y acepté que ella estaba en lo cierto.

— _No soy capaz de pensar con claridad en este momento_ —admití —. _Piensa tú por mí, Tatsuki._

Vi como ella rodó los ojos en un claro gesto de que estaba diciendo algo muy obvio.

— _¿Qué… qué es lo que tengo que hacer?_ –pregunté serio -. _Ya no quiero seguir cargándola más…_

Ella se sentó a mi lado y apoyó su brazo con el mio. Golpeandolo primero con el hombro.

— _Para empezar… deja de ser tan Ichigo_ —sentenció.

Después de burlarse de mí me explicó que Rukia había vuelto y había preguntado por mí. Oculté mi entusiasmo pero estaba seguro de que no había podido hacerlo bien, yo asentía con cada consejo. Iba a hacer lo que ella me dijera que hiciera.

— _Habías tardado en venir_ –inquirí.

— _Ya no puedo moverme con libertad como antes mira mi tamaño. Te juro que estoy deseando que deje de salir leche de mis pezones. Es un desastre_ –comentó.

— _¡Con una mierda, Tatsuki! ¿Para que me cuentas algo así?_ —dije asqueado.

Ella se rio a carcajadas y a mí el tema de la lactancia —no la de mi amiga, por supuesto— me quedó dando vueltas.

.

Cuando yo casi me había hecho la idea de que no iba a volver con Rukia nunca, llegó Tatsuki y me había convencido que aún podía, pero frente a mí se encontraba ella de pie y con un vientre abultado. Estaba embarazada y sentí como me congelé. Me sentí mal al punto de que me quedé en blanco, incapaz de procesar, sólo podía sentir ese dolor lacerante y poco discreto en mi pecho: Ella había conseguido embarazarse al final. Lo había logrado y sin mi… la había dejado ir y ella se había ido…

Estaba enojado con ella, con la vida, con Tatsuki, con Renji. Con todos… ella no debía estar embarazada, se suponía que íbamos a estar juntos al final pero no fue así y aunque no quería decir nada, cuando finalmente lo dije no pude sino encararla por estar embarazada. Como si tuviera algún derecho a reprocharle algo; por estar llevando el bebé de otro hombre que no era yo…

Y acepté en ese momento que la había perdido, pero cuando ya no veía alguna esperanza, ella declaró algo que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza: ese bebé que odié por ser el vástago de otro que había puesto su material genético en ella y haber logrado lo que yo sólo había soñado pero que por motivos que estaban fuera de mis manos no lo había conseguido, ella me dijo que ese bebé que deseé que no existiera, era _mío_.

 _De ella y mío._

Y me dejó solo; y con la impresión de mi vida.

.

Rukia no era mentirosa, por lo que si ella decía que era mío yo le creía… además su vientre era notorio, y no se le hubiese visto así si tuviera menos meses de los que llevábamos separados y afortunadamente dentro de mis paranoias nunca pasó por la mente que ella me hubiese engañado. Iba a ser padre y aunque eso me había hecho muy feliz también comencé a tener más temor que nunca ¿cómo iba a ser yo un buen ejemplo para ese bebé…?

Eso medité durante días y no conseguía otra medida menos perjudicial para que ese bebé creciera bien que no estar junto a él, pero no quería hacerlo. No me decidía a hacerlo aun creyendo firmemente que era lo más sano para él. Era curioso que tan pronto supe de ese hijo pensé en él como en un "él".

Y tal como esa noticia que ocupaba mi mente desde entonces, fui víctima de otra impresión al ver a Rukia justo afuera de mi puerta. Se veía tan hermosa que a veces se me olvidaba que no era algo cortés el mirar tan fijamente a la gente, pero verla embarazada sabiendo que ese niño era mío hacía que me volviera estúpido. Era algo demasiado surrealista para mí y para cuando dijo que quería que la acompañara en esto, pero que si no lo hacía, ella lo aceptaría supe que era mi última oportunidad, quería decir que sí, que quería, pero primero le hice ver mis temores, que ella rechazó y me permitió desde ese momento acompañarla.

Con los días noté que ella también se refería al bebé de él y en que sus pechos habían crecido, su rostro estaba más lleno y siempre sonriente. Ella estaba contenta y decidí que debía volver a ir al psicólogo; yo también quería estar así y que los demás lo percibieran, tal como ella lo irradiaba, eso aunque me derivara al psiquiatra y me diera remedios que me daban mucho sueño, pero estaba seguro que eso era lo que quería y no lo iba a lograr sin ayuda.

Seguía al pie de la letra los consejos de Tatsuki y conseguí acercarme a Rukia, lo difícil era no mirarle las tetas. Fantaseaba con tocarlos y averiguar cuando realmente habían crecido, pero mi amiga me había dicho con claridad: _"mantén tu pene lejos de ella"_ y lo había hecho. Le daba el espacio que ella necesitaba, pero ese espacio lo rellenaba yo más tarde en mis propios pantalones cuando lo tenía tan duro que apenas me masturbaba al cruzar la puerta, acababa. Era difícil estar a su lado sin tocarla por lo que cuando me pidió sexo yo no dudé en manifestarle el interés que su propuesta me había generado. Si ella quería sexo yo se lo daría encantado, pero las endorfinas que liberó al aceptarme sexualmente eran demasiado adictivas. Fallé en tratar de mantenerme lejos después de eso, había demasiada tensión sexual entre nosotros.

.

Kon estaba inquieto, no sabía por qué, pero lo atribuía a que pasaba demasiado tiempo en casa de Rukia y no lo llevaba siempre conmigo. Lo llevaba de la correa pero él estaba jalando muy fuerte y en un momento me encontró desprevenido y se me escapó, fue todo muy absurdo y antes de darme cuenta un auto con carrocería muy dura impactó a Kon que se cruzó súbitamente por la calle. Lo supe cuando escuché el estruendo él no se iba a recuperar de esa, aunque hubiese querido pensar que si.

Lo trasladé con la ayuda de la misma tipa que lo había atropellado. Ella se sentía tan mal que tuve que manejar yo que tenía la licencia vencida. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo por si misma.

Nell se horrorizó al ver a Kon. Su expresión confirmaba mis peores temores.

— _Necesitamos radiografías y la sala de operación de inmediato_ —indicó a sus ayudantes —. _Haré todo lo que está en mis manos para salvarlo, pero si veo que no tiene sentido operarlo, no lo haré…_

Ella lo conocía desde pequeño asi que sabía que tomar esa decisión iba a ser difícil. Asentí y lo dejé en sus manos como me lo había pedido…

Supe más tarde que la operación se llevó a cabo, pero dentro de las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas se sabría, aunque ella había sido honesta explicándome que no estaba segura y no se equivocó. Kon no mejoró y para que no sufriera ella lo mantenía sedado.

— _Lo siento tanto Ichigo…_ —ella se lamentó —. _¿Hay alguien a quien quieras llamar para que te acompañe?_

Tomé el teléfono y le pedí que llamara a Rukia. Sólo pude pensar en ella… quería que estuviera conmigo, pero no me atrevía a pedírselo; no quería sentirme rechazado en ese momento en el que me sentía tan vulnerable y las cosas habían vuelto a ser raras entre nosotros.

Rukia llegó no mucho después, pero ni siquiera eso me había hecho sentir bien, sólo un poco menos solitario cuando ella comenzó a llorar. Ella entendía por lo que estaba pasando y había escogido estar conmigo en esa situación y ahora que había llegado ella sentía que podía ir al baño, no quería dejar a Kon sin compañía. Nell lo había adormecido ya y yo sabía que era cosa de tiempo, pero no podía aguantar más. Debía ir con urgencia y para cuando volví mi perro ya había muerto.

Una hora más tarde Renji llegó porque Rukia lo había llamado para que viniera en auto, trayendo consigo una enorme frazada para cubrir y transportar a Kon. Rukia ofreció que enterraramos a Kon en su casa y yo pensé que era lo mejor que podía hacer por él.

Cavé un hoyo enorme en la parte más alejada de la casa y mientras lo hacía lloré la muerte de mi perro y ya que eso iba a hacer lo último que haría por él, quería hacerlo solo y bien hecho.

Yo ya había terminado con el entierro de Kon y me dirigí a la casa, Rukia estaba sentada y se levantó al verme aparecer y a su lado tenía un botiquín preparado. No quería mirarla pero me apoyé en ella y le conté la historia que nunca le conté a nadie sobre ese perro, sobre cómo había terminado siendo mi compañero por todos esos años. Manifesté con sinceridad mis sentimientos por ella también y que eran estos más añejos de lo que ella misma podía creer. La tomé por sorpresa y me miro de una forma que no me gustó.

Fui al baño escapando un poco de la situación mientras sentía el agua lavar mi cuerpo. Me dolía cada músculo, me pesaban los ojos, me escocian las manos y recordé esa mirada de lástima de Rukia no me había agrado en lo absoluto. No quería su consuelo si después todo iba a seguir como ese día, por lo que no esperé que ella apareciera en medio de mi baño y que al salir de esa ducha retomaríamos la relación en un punto más avanzado de donde la habíamos dejado. De algún modo extraño Kon nos había unido la primera vez y lo había vuelto a hacer…

.

Mirar a Rukia sosteniendo a nuestro hijo me hacía sentir tanto orgullo como el estar recibiendo una medalla de oro, pero todavía más. El papá de Rukia parecía tan contento como yo y no me dijo una sola palabra, pero su mirada habló por él: _"cágala de nuevo y te destripo"._

 _._

Había olvidado lo duro que era buscar un trabajo y estaba resultando frustrante. Rukia había sido clara al decirme que no necesitaba encontrar otro trabajo y que viviéramos el momento de la crianza de nuestro hijo plenamente y juntos, sin desperdiciar un solo momento de su desarrollo, porque siendo honestos era muy posible que aquello no se volviera a repetir y así lo dijo el médico, su concepción había sido un milagro después de todo. Quizás él iba a ser nuestro único descendiente y encontré que tenía la razón y considerando que mis ahorros para una casa estaban ahí aún, decidí que esa podía ser una buena idea, pero ya habían pasado cinco meses y ya me encontraba un poco ansioso y demasiado caliente todo el día. Necesitaba encontrar algo y alejarme de Rukia un poco, temía ahogarla con mi necesidad de ella, porque ya no era solo yo quien la buscaba, nuestro hijo la procuraba en todo momento y me avergonzaba decirlo, pero verla amantarlo me excitaba. Amaba que sus hermosos pechos fueran el alimento de nuestro bebé, pero desde entonces ella no había dejado que los volviera a tocar. Menos lamerlos.

 _—Ichigo, no, la leche se me sale sola_ —se excusaba.

No entendía que eso le provocara vergüenza, pero aceptaba su negativa, forzarla a dejarme hacer lo que deseaba no era algo que fuera a hacer y me volteé frustrado y sintiéndome rechazado.

.

Nuestro hijo dormía en su cuna a nuestro lado, si algo debía reconocer era que él dormía bien de noche, casi no lloraba, a diferencia de la hija de Tatsuki. Me encantaba burlarme de ella por eso…

Rukia prendió la luz y me despertó. Ella estaba mascullando algo pero no alcanzaba a oír qué pero pronto entendí que sucedió. El ver que se había manchado un poco la ropa con la leche, me puso a tono de inmediato y no saqué mis ojos de esos pechos que parecían haberse vuelto algo prohibido para mí.

 _—¡No de nuevo! ¡Maldición!_ —exclamó Rukia en voz baja.

Se iba a levantar para cambiarse y colocar otro protector y pijama, pero yo la detuve. Mi erección se podía apreciar incluso a través de la ropa de cama. Me dolía.

 _—No puedo con todo junto, espérame unos minutos_ —solicitó.

 _—No te voy a esperar ni un solo minuto_ —respondí.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

 _—He sido paciente, entiendo que las cosas sean distinta para nosotros ahora_ —explicó —. _Pero yo también necesito de ti…_

Ella recapacitó un momento y se sentó.

 _—Me siento tan poco sexy_ —reconoció —. _Mírame ahora, estoy manchada y enojada…_

Coloqué mi mano en su hombro y dejé que el tirante resbalara por su brazo, mostrando su seno, que lamenté que no estuviera descubierto y acerqué mi cuerpo hacia ella e hice que se recostara sobre su espalda y se apoyara en las almohadas.

 _—Ichigo_ —verbalizó ella.

Le solté el sostén y sus pezones quedaron expuestos. Inhalé profundamente y acerqué mi cabeza a la fuente de mi excitación y alcancé un pezón antes de que ella me dijera que no podía.

¡Cuánto había extrañado jugar con su pezón! Hacerla suspirar como lo estaba haciendo. Sus tetas eran distintas pero no de un mal modo, encontré un leve y sutil sabor salado que me gustó.

 _—Él no es el único hombre de tu vida_ —hablé medio celoso _—. No te olvides de mí, necesito de ti también. Me tienes todo el día duro… ¿cómo puedes pensar que no eres sexy?_

Ella tembló de excitación al sostener mi pene. A ella le gustaba y yo amaba que así fuera.

 _—Tienes el pene perfecto Ichigo_ —ella habló.

 _—¿Cómo es el pene perfecto?_ —pregunté divertido.

 _—Como el tuyo..._ —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio _—. Tiene un color muy lindo, lo tienes grueso y no me puedo quejar del largo…_

Gemí cuando ella comenzó a masturbarme y el precum apareció al instante.

 _—No voy a alcanzar a metértelo_ —advertí.

Rukia detuvo su mano al darse por notificada de lo que ocurriría si seguía haciendo lo que me hacía. Ella también lo quería y en un rápido movimiento y siendo menos pudorosa de lo que esperé de alguien que aseguró sentirse "poco sexy" se quitó la ropa y abrió sus piernas, exhibiendo su intimidad, sin un ápice de vergüenza ella hizo obvia su necesidad de mí. Acerqué mi pene a su sexo y podía sentir el calor emanar de ahí. Quería sentir más de esa cálida humedad y jugué en su entrada, hacia un movimiento haciéndole creer que se lo metería pero aprovechando su lubricación desviaba la ruta y mi glande se encontraba con su clítoris, pero ella comenzó a suspirar, lo que me excitaba más y detuve la tortura y comencé mi camino hacia su interior. Finalmente estaba dentro de ella, después de casi dos semanas volví a sentirme cobijado por ella y por poco consigo mi cometido de enterrarlo todo. Me quedé quieto sin poder creer nuestra suerte. Al oír un quejido. _Él_ había despertado…

 _—Déjalo que llore un rato_ —dije en broma.

Rukia estaba frustrada también, pude verlo en sus ojos, pero me pegó un manotazo en el brazo e hizo que nuestra unión sexual tuviéramos que terminarla bruscamente. Mi pene seguía tan erecto y necesitado que pensé seriamente en terminar el trabajo yo mismo.

 _—Velo tú_ —exigió —. _Yo voy a limpiarme, no puedo tomarlo._

Me levanté refunfuñando y me abroché como pude el pantalón. Caminé adolorido hacia la cuna de nuestro bebé.

 _—Tú sí que eres inoportuno_ —le hablé —. _¿No pudiste esperar un poco más?_

Él sonrió como si supiera que la situación tenía un trasfondo tragicómico.

 _—Vamos a tener que llegar a un consenso dado que buscamos la atención de la misma mujer_ —manifesté —. _Tienes que entender que no eres el único en su vida. No, no me mires así._

Mi hijo era un bebé hermoso que había sacado lo mejor de ambos. Amaba ver sus ojos avellana.

 _—Me gustas un montón ¿lo sabías_? —lo interrogué —. _Sé que yo no a ti, pero ya tendremos tiempo para cambiar eso…_

Mi bebé se quejó y lo tomé de una mejor manera, lo coloqué en mi pecho. A él pareció gustarle escuchar los sonidos de los latidos del corazón, Rukia me lo había dicho.

 _—Te amo_ —le dije a mi hijo en su oído.

Le acaricie la cabeza y lo coloqué de modo que pudiera verme de nuevo.

 _—¡Pero no creas que te voy a disculpar cada vez que hagas eso!_ —advertí.

Había procurado que Rukia no me oyera, pero no lo conseguí.

 _—¡Ichigo!_ —me gritó ella desde el baño.

Iba a meterme en problemas de nuevo con ella.

 _—Dile que yo tampoco…_ —se unió a mi advertencia.

Sonreí y besé la frente de nuestro bebé.

 _—Ya escuchaste a tu mamá._

Rukia no tardó en regresar y expuso para mi deleite visual uno de sus pechos, acomodándose para amantar. Me indicó que le entregara al niño.

 _—Ya está, ya llegó a quien esperábamos_ —anuncié.

Traté de entregárselo pero él se aferró a mí y mi corazón se llenó de dicha ante su gesto de rechazo ante un posible alejamiento y me senté junto a ella sobre la cama.

 _—Parece que le gustas más de lo que creías_ —se burló ella.

 _—¿Estabas escuchando?_ —indagué —. _¿No sabes que oír conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?_

Mi tono era de broma, por lo que no esperé la severidad de su expresión.

 _—A mí también…_ —dijo ella de pronto seria —. _Me gustas más de lo que pudieras creer... nunca subestimes los sentimientos de las personas que te rodean._

Y tal como yo se lo había dicho a mi hijo, ella susurró en mi oído un suave _"te amo"_ …

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ya ahora si ya no hay más de esta historia. Infinitas gracias por su apoyo y el tiempo invertido.**

 **¿El nombre del bebé de ambos? El que Uds quieran.**

 **Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo más corto desde la perspectiva de él. Me despido de esta versión de Ichigo y Rukia para continuar ahora con mis otros tres fanfics activos: _"Consecuencias de una noche inesperada"_ , _"El hombre perfecto"_ y _"Jamás decir nunca"_. **

**Más pronto de lo que creen tendrán noticias mías :X**

 **Hasta luego y no olviden dejarme un review :)**


End file.
